Special Mission For Us
by Ayumi.Azaleea
Summary: -mereka yang sudah lama berpisah akhirnya dipertemukan oleh misi yang akan membuat mereka berjuang bersama, terlalu banyak yang tidak kita ketahui dan itu akan tetap menjadi mesteri hingga akhirnya suatu saat kita tahu tujuan misi ini.
1. Chapter 1

Warning : Typo bertebaran, Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, jauh dari kata sempurna, tidak suka jangan dibaca ,nanti menyesal

Pairing : Sasuke – Sakura, Sai – Ino, Naruto – Hinata, Neji – Tenten , Shikamaru – Temari, Gaara – Matsuri and Other pairing

Rate M : For Language and other action

 **.Here  
We  
Go **

**Enjoy and Happy Reading**

 **Special Mission for Us**

 **Chapter 1 : Begin !**

Di kamar salah satu Hotel termewah di Hawaii, terlihat seorang pemuda yang terlihat tidur karena lelah setelah agedan semalam yang dia lewati dengan gadis – eh wanita yang tidur berbantalkan lengannya dan tangan yang memeluk pemuda itu. Mereka terlihat sangat serasi dengan tubuh mereka yang berbalut selimut putih. Pemuda itu bangun memperlihatkan Onyx kelamnya dan melihat wajah polos wanitanya.

" cantik " bisik sang pemuda yang diketahui adalah seorang agent rahasia dari Konoha, salah satu Negara tersembunyi -yang tak terlihat di peta dunia – yang terletak di di Negara Jepang. Negara tersembunyi sangat mempengaruhi peradaban dunia, mulai dari ekonomi, militer sampai dengan politik. Setiap negara-negara didunia ini memiliki Negara tersembunyinya namun tak pernah terekspos dunia. Semua orang seakan membutakan mata dan menulikan telinga terhadap negara-negara yang menjadi penguasa dunia sebenarnya.

Wanita yang berada dalam pelukan pemuda tersebut mengeliat dan terbangun karena helusan dari pemuda yang dia cintai sepenuh hati ini. " eh, Sasuke-kun.. Kau sudah bangun ? " tanya wanita cantik itu sambil mengumpulkan nyawanya yang masih belum kembali seutuhnya. "Hn" jawaban singkat sang pemuda sambil melanjutkan acara mengelus surai indah wanitanya. "Hime, kau jadi pergi hari ini ? " tanya sang pemuda dengan suara yang mengisyaratkan bahwa dia masih ingin bersama kekasihnya itu. " iya sayang, aku pergi hari ini, pesawatku berangkat jam 9, dan maaf aku harus melewatkan acara liburan kita" jawab sang kekasih, "tapi aku masih merindukanmu" manja sang pemuda dengan mengeratkan pelukannya pada wanita itu. " dengar ya Sasuke yang hanya ada didalam hatiku, nanti kita juga akan bertemu lagi di Konoha, bersabarlah" ujar wanita itu sambil membangkitkan diri dari kekasihnya yang masih belum rela melepasnya. " Ayolah Sasuke-kun, aku harus pergi " setelah mengecup bibir lelakinya dan melancarkan aksi gombal yang meluluhkan hati pasangannya itu, dia dapat beranjak pergi berbenah diri yang dimulai dengan acara mandinya.

Setelah mandinya selesai dan bersiap untuk pergi, dia berpamitan dengan Sasuke yang masih bergelumun dengan selimut. " Sasuke-kun, aku berangkat" ujar wanita itu sambil mendekat kearah lelaki yang sudah ia cintai sejak lama. " Hime, aku masih merindukanmu, aku tak tahu kapan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi" lagi-lagi lelaki itu memperlihatkan kelemahannya didepan wanita yang sudah membuat dia berteluk lutut ini. " Sayang, kita akan bertemu secepatnya, percayalah ! dan kau selalu tahu hatiku selalu ada untukmu, aku selalu ada disini " ucap sang wanita lembut sambil menunjuk dada kiri yang mewakili letak jantung sang lelaki. " dan berjanjilah, kau akan selalu mencintaiku apapun yang terjadi dan sampai kapanpun" ucap Sasuke. Sang wanita hanya mengangguk tanda mengiyakan. " oh satu lagi, berhentilah memakai pakaian minim seperti ini, Sial.. ini membuatku sesak Hime, dan aku tak pernah rela melihat lelaki manapun menatap mesum kepada milikku" kesal Sasuke memandangi wanita itu, sementara ia hanya terkekeh melihat kekesalan yang diperlihatkan pemuda yang dingin itu," tapi kau selalu ingat bahwa aku adalah milikmu, baik itu jiwa,cinta sekalipun tubuhku sayang, jadi apa salahnya aku sedikit memperlihatkannya kepada orang lain, dan mereka akan berurusan denganmu apabila mereka berani menyentuhku"jelas wanitanya panjang lebar. Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan memaklumi sikap wanitanya ini, wanitanya memang selalu keras kepala dan entah kenapa Sasuke menyukai segala sesuatu yang berurusan dengan wanitanya, meski dia harus meninggalkan sementara egois,stoic dan sikap sarkastik yang dia miliki. Setelah melakukan Goodbye Kiss yang penuh dengan cinta dan kelembutan, mau tak mau Sasuke harus melepas kekasihnya,meski hanya tiga hari bertemu setidaknya sudah membuat rasa rindunya berkurang. Wanita itu menolak tawaran Sasuke untuk mengantarkannya ke bandara. Sebelum meninggalkan kamar Sasuke, wanita itu masih sempat berkata " Sasuke-kun kau terlihat tampan dengan kacamatamu, tetaplah pakai dan aku selalu mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi,sampai jumpa" ujar wanitanya sambil tersenyum sebelum pintu kamar tertutup menandakan bahwa dia sudah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dengan pikirannya.

Di sebuah bandara di Kota tersembunyi – Konoha – terlihat seorang gadis cantik dengan surai merah mudanya dan emerald indahnya berjalan dengan anggun dipadukan crop top hitam dan celana jins panjang sambil menenteng sebuah Koper. " ah akhirnya.. aku sampai juga di Konoha" ucap gadis itu sambil mengambil telepon genggam dari sling-bag yang dia bawa, dan siap menghubungi seseorang.

" ah baiklah, jadi aku tinggal keluar dari bandara ini, dan supir sudah menungguku di depan ? baiklah , sampai jumpa " kata sang gadis yang diketahui bernama Haruno Sakura.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan ke tempat tujuan yang disebutkan oleh Penelepon tadi, dan disinilah dia sekarang, disebuah Villa elit yang jauh dari hiruk pikuk perkotaan. Sakura pun memasuki Villa tersebut dan mendapati sekelompok manusia yang sedang berdiskusi entah tentang apa. " Maaf, apa aku mengganggu ?" ujar Sakura menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka, seketika mereka terdiam dan menoleh ke arah gadis itu. Semua yang ada disana takjub dan heran kenapa Sakura berada disini karena pada dasarnya mereka mengetahui Sakura seharusnya berada jauh dari sini, Jerman. "Ano.. kenapa kalian diam ?" tanya gadis itu lagi dan merasa tidak enak hati. " Sakura ? Kau Haruno Sakura kan? Si Jidat Lebar ?" Tanya beruntun seorang gadis blonde dan langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Sakura yang hampir membuatnya terjungkal ke belakang. " Cih, kau tak pernah lupa cara mengejekku Ino-Pig" jawab Sakura sambil memeluk sahabat sedari kecilnya itu. Setelah acara pelepasan rindu dengan Ino dan para sahabat Sakura lainnya, mereka langsung masuk ke acara yang dinanti-nanti.

Pembicaraan mereka dibuka oleh Kakashi yang merupakan guru dari mereka yang hadir dalam ruangan itu. " Baiklah, anak-anak. Kalian tahu bahwa kalian adalah para agent resmi Konoha yang ditugaskan diberbagai kota dan Negara didunia. Sekarang aku mengumpulkan kalian. Bahkan kalian harus kembali ke Konoha, mulai dari **Sakura** yang mendapat tugas di **Jerman** , **Sasuke di US** , **Ino dan Tenten di Perancis** , **Sai dan Neji di China** , **Naruto di Inggris, Shikamaru di Italy, Gaara dan Temari di Mesir, Matsuri dan Hinata di Kanada.** Kalian mengerti kenapa kalian dikumpulkan ?" tanya Kakashi sambil menatap murid-muridnya.

"mungkin Nenek Tsunade dan Kakek Tua Jiraiya itu mau menyiksa kami ?" jawab asal Naruto, ntah mengapa meski berantakan begitu IQ nya tetap tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Mereka yang menjadi Agent merupakan anak-anak pilihan yang sudah dilatih sejak kecil dibawah didikan pasangan Tsunade dann Jiraiya.

"apa mungkin Konoha sedang dilanda masalah besar Kakashi-Sensei ?" tanya Neji balik.

" Kau benar Neji, Kalian dikumpulkan karena suatu masalah besar terjadi, kalian harus mengungkap kasus itu sendiri, karena masalah ini sangat rumit, kali ini kalian bertugas dibawah pimpinan Akatsuki. Tsunade dan Jiraiya-sama mengizinkan Akatsuki meminjam kekuatan yang kalian punya, jadi kalian sekarang adalah milik Akatsuki " Penjelasan Kakashi.

Mereka semua terkejut dengan penjelasan dari guru yang selalu memakai masker yang sangat mereka hormati itu. Sementara dilain sisi , Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura yang duduk berseberangan dengan dirinya. Tatapan mereka bersirobok , 'sedang apa kau disini?' seakan mata Sasuke memberikan pertanyaan itu. Sementara Sakura hanya menyeringai menanggapinya.

Ting Tong, suara bel berbunyi menandakan tamu datang, Ino beranjak membuka pintu dan melihat tiga orang wanita dengan pakaian super seksi dilengkapi dandanan meriah ala mereka. Para wanita itu menyerobot masuk, dan salah satu wanita merangkul lengan Sasuke.

"What the Fuck, who are you ?" Ten-ten jijik dengan ketiganya.

" Sialan, siapa mereka ?" tanya Sai mengulangi pertanyaan Ten-ten yang merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran wanita-wanita itu.

" Merepotkan, sungguh bukan kasus biasa yang akan kita tangani nanti " Ujar Shikamaru dengan wajah malasnya

"Sasuke-kun, aku kangen" rengek wanita itu.

"Kau.. kenapa bisa ada disini ? "

...To Be Continued...

 **Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto ®

I do not own **Naruto** or any of its characters.

Tapi cerita ini Real milik saya..

Maaf kalau fic nya berantakan dan jauh dari kata bagus.

Sampai bertemu di Chapter berikutnya Teman...

Salam Hangat,

 ***Crazy Dreamer**

 **-Ayumi-**


	2. Chapter 2

Warning : Typo bertebaran, Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, jauh dari kata sempurna, tidak suka jangan dibaca ,nanti menyesal

Pairing : Sasuke – Sakura, Sai – Ino, Naruto – Hinata, Neji – Tenten , Shikamaru – Temari, Gaara – Matsuri and Other pairing

Rate M : For Language and other action

 **.Here**

 **We**

 **Go**

 **Enjoy and Happy Reading**

 **Special Mission for Us**

 _Ting Tong, suara bel berbunyi menandakan tamu datang, Ino beranjak membuka pintu dan melihat tiga orang wanita dengan pakaian super seksi dilengkapi dandanan meriah ala mereka. Para wanita itu menyerobot masuk, dan salah satu wanita merangkul lengan Sasuke._

" _What the Fuck, who are you ?" Ten-ten jijik dengan ketiganya._

" _Sialan, siapa mereka ?" tanya Sai mengulangi pertanyaan Ten-ten yang merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran wanita-wanita itu._

" _Merepotkan, sungguh bukan kasus biasa yang akan kita tangani nanti " Ujar Shikamaru dengan wajah malasnya_

" _Sasuke-kun, aku kangen" rengek wanita itu._

" _Kau.. kenapa bisa ada disini ? "_

 **Chapter 2 : Something Hidden From Sakura**

Sasuke terkejut dengan kehadiran wanita itu. Kemudian wanita yang bersandar di lengan Sasuke itu memperkenalkan diri dengan senyuman manis yang terkesan angkuh seakan dia menjadi pusat perhatian dalam ruangan tersebut, "Perkenalkan aku Karin, Uzumaki Karin, Pacar Sasuke-kun dan sepupu si bodoh Naruto " jelas gadis itu yang mengeratkan tangannya di lengan Sasuke. "Oh ya mereka, Tayuya dan Shion, teman-teman sekaligus guard-ku" tambah gadis itu sambil memperkenalkan kedua gadis yang tidak kalah seksinya dari dia. Mereka yang ada diruangan itu terkejut pasalnya Sasuke tidak pernah memberikan penjelasan tentang siapa wanita ini, mereka yang memperlihatkan keheranannya hanya dibalas tatapan biasa oleh Sasuke.

"kau hanya sepupu tiriku Karin, dan aku tidak bodoh " tanggap Naruto yang suaranya naik satu oktaf.

"Sasuke , selepas dari liburan itu kita tak penah bertemu , aku merindukanmu" manja Karin kepada Sasuke, sebelum Sasuke membalas perkataan gadis itu, Sakura cepat mengambil alih pembicaraanya.

"tapi maaf nona, saat ini kami sedang merundingkan sesuatu yang bersifat tertutup " interupsi Sakura yang berada tepat di depan meja Sasuke duduk, secara tak langsung Sakura menyuruh gadis itu beserta teman-temannya pergi dari tempat itu.

"Oh baiklah, aku akan kembali lagi nanti sayang, sampai jumpa " Karin pamit, tapi sebelum itu dia masih sempat melumat bibir Sasuke sebelum pergi.

"Ayo teman-teman" ajak Karin tanpa dosa kepada dua rekannya yang menunggu dari tadi.

"Sampai jumpa, Sai " ujar Tayuya tersenyum manis sebelum melangkah pergi mengikuti Karin keluar rumah itu.

" tak ku sangka ternyata kau seperti itu Sai " sindir Ino. "Atau jangan-jangan kau telah tidur dengannya ?" tanya Ino meninvestigasi Sai yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Tutup mulutmu Nona, aku tak pernah tidur sekalipun dengan dia, aku hanya tidur dengan wanita yang aku anggap layak tidur denganku, seperti kau contohnya" jawab Sai menyeringai menggoda Ino.

"dalam mimpi liarmu Tuan Mesum " timpal Ino, sementara mereka yang lain hanya tertawa geli melihat pasangan itu.

" Sudah hentikan keributan konyol kalian, Neji aku akan tinggalkan berkas ini padamu, didalamnya sudah ada jadwal pekerjaan kalian satu bulan kedepan, siapa rekan kerja kalian, apa tugas kalian, dan hal-hal yang kalian perlukan dalam misi ini. Setidaknya ada sedikit petunjuk dari misi apa yang akan kalian tangani, aku harap kalian berhasil tepat waktu, jaga diri kalian karena kalian akan benar-benar bertarung kali ini, hubungi aku kalau kalian butuh bantuan. Dan Sakura semoga misi terakhirmu ini benar-benar berkesan, Sampai jumpa semua " jelas Kakashi panjang lebar sambil meninggalkan berkas di atas meja tempat mereka diskusi sebelum pergi.

"Misi terakhir ? jadi.. Sakura-chan ini misi terakhirmu ?" tanya Hinata kepada Sakura.

" hehehe, iya Hinata, aku akan vakum setelah misi ini, ada hal yang harus aku urus setelah misi ini, dan aku akan sangat sibuk, jadi mohon kerja samanya ya teman-teman " jawab Sakura canggung sambil membungkukkan badan kepada teman-temannya.

" Wah, kenapa kau berhenti sih Sakura ? aku belum pernah satu tim denganmu menjalankan misi" timpal Tenten, dan Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran.

' _Sakura berhenti ?'_ pertanyaan yang Sasuke lontarkan dalam otak jenius nya.

Mereka membuka berkas yang diberikan oleh Kakashi dan menemukan partner kerja dan misi apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

 **SM-1 Squad**

 _Tim 1_

 **Tenten**

 **Yamanaka Ino**

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Tugas : Melakukan penyelidikan langsung ke lapangan**

 _Tim 2_

 **Hyuga Hinata**

 **Nara Shikamaru**

 **Sabaku Temari**

 **Tugas : Menyelidiki motif musuh dan melakukan penyusunan strategi**

 _Tim 3_

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Haruno Sakura**

 **Shimura Sai**

 **Tugas : Melindungi Anak Petinggi dari ancaman musuh** **Uzumaki Karin dan Konohamaru**

 **Serta melindungi Sora**

 _Tim 4_

 **Hyuga Neji**

 **Sabaku Gaara**

 **Matsuri**

 **Tugas : Melindungi Anggota Dewan negara dan markas akatsuki dari ancaman**

 **eksternal apapun**

 **Petunjuk :**

 **Tim 3, Mulai pekerjaan dengan penjemputan Konohamaru dan Sora besok sore di Konoha International Airport**

 **Tim 4, pasang alat pelacak dan alat bantuan lainnya di Gedung anggota Dewan dan Akatsuki tanpa sepengetahuan Akatsuki**

 **Tim 1, selidiki semua kegiatan Anggota Akatsuki dan Anggota Dewan**

 **LAPORKAN SEPERLUNYA KEPADA AKATSUKI**

 *** jangan pernah percaya pada siapapun, karena musuh sebenarnya adalah orang yang berada didekat kalian.**

 **Tsunade**

Mereka melihat daftar partner yang tertera pada berkas yang diberi oleh Kakashi beberapa saat yang lalu. Mereka menganalisa apa maksud dari petunjuk yang diberikan.

" apa ini menandakan kita bergerak tanpa sepengetahuan Akatsuki ?" tanya Temari kepada mereka yang berada di dalam ruangan itu.

" ya sepertinya memang seperti itu " jawab Matsuri sekenanya. Karena merasa belum menemukan sesuatu yang janggal mereka akhirnya memutuskan akan makan malam dan bersenang-senang diruangan yang dinamakan ruangan Rekreasi oleh mereka, diruangan tersebut terdapat satu mini bar dengan banyak varian minuman beralkohol serta di lengkapi fasilitas lain yang sangat high class, sesuai dengan keinginan mereka.

" aku mau ganti baju dulu ke kamar " interupsi Sakura. Sementara yang lain hanya menganggukkan kepala menandai persetujuan mereka.

"hmm... aku temani jidat " sela Ino yang langsung menarik Sakura dan berjalan ke tangga, karena kamar mereka berada di lantai dua rumah ini.

" Wah.. mereka memang mau reunian Sahabat ya " Ujar Naruto yang langsung berjalan ke ruangan Rekreasi.

"Sakura aku tak menyangka Sasuke akan pacaran dengan Karin, sepertinya Karin itu tak cocok dengan Sasuke, ya meskipun Karin itu body-nya bagus, terlihat pintar, tapi dia lebih dewasa dari kita sepertinya, iya kan?" tanya Ino yang sudah menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur Sakura.

" aku tak tahu Ino, kalau memang Sasuke sendiri mencintai gadis itu, kita bisa apa ? Kita lihat saja bagaimana mereka nanti " jawab Sakura sambil membuka koper dan memilih baju yang akan dia pakai.

" tapi setahuku bukankah Sasuke dari dulu mencintaimu ?" tanya Ino lagi.

" hahaha kau ini, itu hanya anggapanmu saja, lagi pula itu waktu kita berumur 7 Tahun, kita belum tahu apa yang dinamakan cinta, sekarang Sasuke sudah 17 Tahun Ino " jawab Sakura lagi, sekarang Sakura sudah memakai bajunya, T-shirt besar yang memakan tubuhnya berwarna Tosca dan hotpants berwarna senada dengan bajunya tersebut.

"wah, baju apa itu Jidat ? Dengan baju itu muat 3 orang seukuran kita " cela Ino dengan penampilan Sakura. Sementara Sakura hanya memperlihatkan cengiran handalnya. Mereka akhirnya keluar kamar dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya

Terlihat pemuda berambut mencuat ke belakang sedang memainkan piano di ujung ruangan tempat mereka berkumpul. Sakura dan Ino bergabung dengan Shikamaru, Neji, Sai, Matsuri dan Hinata yang duduk di Sofa, sementara Naruto dan Gaara sedang berada di meja Mini Bar, mencoba varian dari Alkohol yang ada disana, terlihat Tenten dan Temari sedang duduk menonton Televisi yang tak jauh dari mereka.

" Sasuke memainkan lagu Lullaby ? pengantar tidur eh ? " tanya Sakura kepada Ino,

"hahaha iya, Sasuke sangat pintar memainkan piano, ntah mengapa aku dan Hinata sering mendengar dia memainkan piano kalau lagi tidak ada pekerjaan atau misi " jawab Ino, Ino pernah menjadi partner Sasuke bersama Hinata, mereka merupakan kombinasi yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh, kalau Ino merupakan agent dibagian penyamaran yang sangat apik, maka Hinata adalah agent dibagian peretas yang sangat cekatan.

"Sai, kau berhentilah minum, nanti kau mabuk " ujar Ino yang berada di samping Sai, sementara Sai tak mengindahkannya sama sekali.

"Damn ! kenapa kau cerewet sekali, Ino ?" tanya Sai sambil menatap dalam mata Ino, tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Sai langsung menyambar bibir Ino, dan melumat bibir Ino, didepan teman-teman mereka. Sai memperdalam ciumannya, kemudian ciuman itu menjadi ciuman panas yang membuat Ino meleguh dan harus melepas ciuman itu , karena kehabisan nafas.

"kalian tidak sabar rupanya, aku disini mau membicarakan tentang misi ini" Ujar Neji geli melihat kelakuan Sai yang langsung berani mencium Ino.

" Kau mau membunuhku ?" tanya Ino kesal

" makanya kau harus diam, sweetheart " kata Sai sambil menngelus rambut Ino, tak mereka pungkiri lagi bahwa diantara Ino dan Sai ada perasaan yang melebihi perasaan persahabatan meskipun mereka sering bertengkar mulut, tapi secara tak langsung dengan seperti itu mereka memberikan perhatian satu sama lain.

"Stop your Drama Sai, Ino " kata Gaara yang membawa gelas yang berisi minuman ke arah mereka, disusul dengan Naruto dengan membawa gelas yang sama untuk mereka semua. Mereka yang tadi berpencar dalam ruangan itu, berkumpul di sofa dan mengambil tempat masing-masing. Naruto dan Gaara meletakkan gelas-gelas tersebut diatas meja yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

" Naruto, apa tak ada minuman soda ? aku tak minum alkohol " tanya Sakura kepada Naruto,Naruto beranjak ke Mini Bar dan mencari minuman soda yang Sakura inginkan.

"Aku juga Dobe " ujar Sasuke yang duduk disebelah Neji, Sasuke bersiap menyalakan api untuk rokok yang sudah berada dibibirnya. Para lelaki di ruangan ini memang perokok, tapi Sasuke lebih memilih rokok yang rasa Mentol, tak begitu menyakiti pernafasan, begitu katanya.

"Kau juga tak minum Sasuke ? " tanya Shikamaru. Sasuke hanya mengangguk, dan yang lain hanya menaikkan bahu tak mengerti.

"Wah di Tim 3 pasti seru, ada Black Shadow dan Guide Of The Death,kau beruntung Sakura " celetuk Gaara yang melihat berkas itu kembali.

"maksudnya ? Bayangan Hitam dan Pemandu Kematian ? " tanya Sakura bingung.

"maksudnya adalah Sai merupakan Bayangan Hitam, itu adalah sebutannya karena dia mengerjakan misi seperti bayangan,apalagi kalau dilapangan dia seperti musuh yang tak tersentuh, dan Sasuke adalah Pemandu Kematian atau Pengantar Kematian, Sasuke adalah Sniper yang handal, dia menembak lawan langsung menembus jantung dan mati setidaknya 5 detik lawannya akan bertahan hidup, kami sendiri tak mengerti kenapa kemampuan mereka seperti itu " jelas Temari, mereka yang berada di ruangan itu hampir mengenali bakat masing-masing, karena disetiap misi mereka akan berganti partner. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang sering bermain Solo dalam misinya. Sakura mendapat partner dalam misinya terakhir pada umur 14 Tahun, dan dalam 3 Tahun terakhir Sakura hanya sendiri dalam melaksanakan misi.

Setelah bercerita dan bernostalgia akhirnya mereka tidur pada jam 3 pagi, mereka tak menyangka bahwa mereka akan bekerja sama dalam misi ini.

Pagi menjelang, tepat jam 8 pagi mereka berkumpul dimeja makan untuk sarapan. Mereka telah bersiap karena setelah ini mereka akan melatih diri mereka sebelum melaksanakan tugas masing-masing.

"Sakura kemana ?" tanya Neji yang melihat teman-temannya,Neji adalah ketua dari Squad ini. Mereka sepakat memilih Neji karena Neji adalah sosok pemimpin dan kakak bagi mereka bersama.

" aku dan Hinata sudah coba bangunkan, tapi Sakura tak mau bangun juga" ujar Matsuri sambil cemberut.

" Dasar Jidat, kebiasaannya dari kecil tak pernah hilang" gerutu Ino ikut-ikutan.

" berhentilah cemberut seperti itu Matsuri, nanti Gaara tidak menyukaimu lagi" cela Tenten sambil mencairkan suasana hati Matsuri, sementara muka Matsuri memerah dan Gaara seperti pura-pura tak mendengar candaan yang dilontarkan Tenten.

"biar aku saja yang membangunkannya Neji" inisiatif Sasuke yang bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah kamar Sakura. Mereka hanya saling tatap-tatapan melihat tingkah Sasuke yang peduli, tidak seperti biasanya.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar gadis itu, berdiri disamping gadis bersurai merah muda itu, gadis yang terlihat polos dibalut dengan kemeja putih yang besar dan terlihat manis dalam tidurnya. Sasuke menunduk dan menyatukan bibirnya ke bibir mungil gadis itu. Tak ada pergerakan , Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura dan menikmati daging kenyal nan lembut itu. Merasa kesulitan dalam bernafas Sakura akhirnya membuka mata dan terkejut melihat perlakuan Sasuke, spontan Sakura mendorong Sasuke keras sampai Sasuke terjatuh ke lantai karena refleksnya yang tidak bagus.

" Apa yang kau lakukan Pantat Ayam ?" tanya Sakura sambil melayangkan death-glare terbaiknya dan mengusap bibir yang disabotase oleh Sasuke seenaknya sewaktu dia tidur

"It's called Morning Kiss, Sleeping Beauty " jawab Sasuke simple dan memperlihatkan seringainya, Sepertinya Sasuke mendapat hobby baru yaitu menjahili Sakura. "cepatlah bangun, mereka menunggu kita untuk sarapan dibawah, dan minta maaflah kepada Matsuri dan Hinata, kau membuat mood mereka buruk padahal hari masih pagi" jelas Sasuke panjang 's Magic !

Dengan malas, Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berdiri di westafel kamarnya itu, berniat mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya.

"Apalagi yang kau lakukan disana Pantat Ayam, Get the Fucking Out ! aku bisa ke bawah sendiri " gerutu Sakura.

" aku akan menunggumu, dan jangan menyebalkan Sakura, cepatlah" jawab Sasuke singkat dan duduk di ujung kasur Sakura, dia memperhatikan gadis itu dari belakang.

Setelah selesai, Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke dan keluar dari kamarnya, dia tak peduli dengan Sasuke bahkan tidak berterimakasih karena Sasuke telah membangunkannya.

"Dasar, tetap saja menyebalkan" gerutu Sasuke sambil beranjak menyusul Sakura.

Sakura tiba di meja makan, dan mengambil tempat disebelah Shikamaru,dan mengucapkan selamat pagi.

"Ohayou Minna, hmm.. Matsuri, Hinata, Gomen nee... kalian harus susah payah membangunkanku" cengir Sakura. Mereka hanya tersenyum melihat wajah Sakura yang polos, Sasuke datang menyusul dan duduk disamping Naruto.

"bagaimana cara kau membangunkan Sakura , Teme ? sementara Matsuri dan Hinata sudah membangunkannya tapi dia tidak bangun juga " tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Kau tanyakan saja sendiri kepadanya Dobe" jawab Sasuke tak peduli, sementara Sakura pura-pura tak mendengar percakapan mereka dan memakan sarapan yang ada dihadapannya.

Setelah sarapan mereka melatih diri mereka di halaman belakang rumah itu, mereka melatih kemampuan beladiri mereka sesuai dengan passion mereka. Ada yang latihan Karate, menembak atau hanya lari mengelilingi halaman.

Setelah selesai latihan 2 jam lamanya , mereka bersiap mengerjakan misi sesuai dengan petunjuk yang diberikan, sehingga dirumah itu hanya menyisakan 6 orang saja. Tim 2 dan Tim 3

" Hinata, kau sudah memberikan alat komunikasi kepada mereka ?" tanya Shikamaru selaku ketua di Tim 2.

" Sudah.. Shika, mereka akan menghubungi kita kalau mereka menemukan sesuatu" Jawab Hinata.

"Aku sudah menyuntikkan serum kepada mereka sebelum mereka pergi, jadi aku bisa fokus kepada informasi yang akan aku kumpulkan tentang Akatsuki dan Dewan dari internet" jawab Temari terhadap tatapan Shika kepadanya, Temari adalah agent yang sebenarnya memiliki konsentrasi terhadap bahan kimia yang diolah menjadi serum anti rasa sakit atau penyembuh luka kepada anggota tim lainnya, tapi sepertinya dalam misi kali ini dia memiliki fungsi lain.

Sakura membantu Temari mengumpulkan informasi tentang apa yang diperlukan Shikamaru, sementara Sai memeriksa Magazine dua buah pistol yang selalu setia disakunya. Dan Sasuke duduk sambil memejamkan mata di sofa ruangan tempat mereka berada.

" Sasuke, Karin dan teman-temannya apakah akan kemari ?" tanya Shikamaru, Shikamaru tahu kalau Sasuke tidak tidur meski dia memejamkan matanya.

"Hn" jawab singkat Sasuke.

15 menit sebelum misi Tim 3 akan dilaksanakan, Karin dan kedua temannya datang ke rumah itu.

" Hei Sayang " sapa Karin sambil tersenyum manis pada Sasuke, hari ini baju yang dipakai oleh Karin tidak seseksi yang dikenakannya kemarin.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke.

" Baiklah karena kalian sudah sampai, ayo kita pergi " kata Sai mengajak mereka menjemput Konohamaru dan Sora di bandara. Mereka beranjak dan pergi.

Mereka berenam pergi kebandara dengan dua mobil,Sasuke ikut dengan mobil Karin, sementara Sakura dan Sai dengan mobil lainnya

Sesampainya di Konoha International Airport, Konohamaru dan Sora sudah menunggu dengan bodyguard yang melindungi mereka, setelah Sai bercakap dengan bodyguard tersebut menyampaikan tujuannya, Konohamaru dan Sora baru bisa ikut dengan mereka. Kedua anak tersebut ikut dengan mobil yang dikendarai oleh Sai dan Sakura. Ketika Sakura hendak memasukkan barang bawaan mereka kedalam bagasi mobil, Karin menghampiri Sakura dan mendadak menjepit tangan Sakura dengan menutup penutup bagasi mobil tersebut.

"Aggghhhh... hentikan Karin" ujar Sakura dengan tangan masih terjepit dibagasi mobil tersebut.

"Jauhi Sasuke-ku,kau mengerti ?" ancam Karin tanpa berniat melepaskan penutup bagasi itu. Tangan kanan Sakura sudah memerah dan terluka akibat ulah Karin tersebut. Sasuke dan Sai yang melihat kejadian tersebut langsung menghampiri mereka.

"hentikan Karin, Sakura tak pernah berusaha mendekatiku" kata Sasuke sambil membuka penutup bagasi itu dan melihat tangan kanan Sakura, dijari-jarinya terdapat jejak dari penutup bagasi. Sai langsung membawa Sakura kedalam mobil dan mengobati luka Sakura,dimobil mereka selalu tersedia kotak P3K untuk mengantisipasi kejadian seperti ini.

" jangan kau ganggu Sakura, dia tidak pernah menggangguku, kau mengerti ?" kata Sasuke menatap Karin.

"tapi aku tak mau dia merebutmu dariku,Sasuke-kun" ujar Karin, pasalnya Karin sudah menyelidiki bahwa Sasuke pernah menyukai Sakura sewaktu mereka kecil, tentu saja Karin tak pernah terima, orang yang dia cintai direbut oleh orang lain.

Setelah urusan diparkiran itu selesai mereka akhirnya pulang, dua mobil itu beriringan dengan mobil yang dikendarai oleh Sasuke mempimpin perjalanan mereka. Sementara dimobil belakangnya yang dikendarai oleh Sai, dengan formasi Konohamaru yang berada disamping Sai, sementara Sakura dan Sora dibelakang mereka. Dan tak disangka mobil yang kendarai Sai tiba-tiba diserang oleh mobil lainnya, mereka menembak mobil itu dengan membabi buta, berniat membuat orang-orang yang ada didalam mobil itu celaka.

"Sai awas.." teriak Sakura kepada Sai, Sakura langsung menundukkan kepala Sora yang berada disampingnya dan menenangkan Konohamaru yang berada didepan, bocah itu terlihat pucat dengan situasi ini. Sakura menyuruh Konohamaru pindah kebelakang dan berganti posisi dengan dirinya. Dia menyuruh kedua bocah itu menunduk, berlindung diri dari tembakan yang bisa datang dari arah mana saja.

"What's going on ? " Sai mengeluarkan Pistolnya dan menembak dengan satu tangan sambil tetap menyetir kendaraannya. Karena begitu banyak serangan, Sai terlihat panik karena dua buah mobil menyerang kiri dan kanan mobilnya. Sakura langsung menarik salah satu pistol yang berada di saku kanan celana Sai, Sakura menembak mobil yang berada di bagian kanan, Sakura menembak orang orang yang ada di dalam mobil itu satu per satu dan terakhir kalinya Sakura menembak ban mobil itu sehingga mobil itu keluar dari jalan raya.

" Mother Fucker ! rasakan itu.." seru Sakura kepada musuh yang sudah dia kalahkan

Sementara Sai masih membagi fokusnya antara mengemudi dan menembak musuh yang ada di samping kirinya." Agghhhh... " Rintih Sai. Satu tembakan mengenai lengan kiri Sai.

" Sai, kau tidak apa-apa ?" terdengar nada panik dari pertanyaan Sakura sambil melihat kondisi Sai saat ini. Sakura langsung mengambil alih tugas Sai untuk menembaki lawan mereka. Sai yang mengerti maksud Sakura menunduk memberikan ruang kepada Sakura untuk bekerja, cukup susah menembaki objek yang berjalan, Sakura menetapkan fokus kepada mobil itu. Mereka berusaha menghindari tembakan yang bertubi-tubi dari mobil yang menyamakan laju dengan mobil mereka. Mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa mobil yang dibelakang mereka telah di serang. Sepertinya musuh mengetahui dimana mobil yang membawa kedua bocah tersebut dan menyerangnya.

Sakura menetapkan satu titik kepada pengemudi memakai masker hitam yang menyerang mereka.

" I got You, Loser ! " satu tembakan mengarah kepada pengemudi tersebut, dan Sakura berhasil, tembakannya tepat mengenai kepala bagian kiri pengemudi itu, dan tak beda dari mobil sebelumnya, mobil itu juga keluar dari jalan raya. Sai dapat fokus mengemudi dan bernafas lega, sungguh misi ini hampir saja melayangkan satu nyawa miliknya. Kedua bocah itu juga kembali duduk seperti semula.

" Nee-chan,mereka sudah pergi ?" tanya Konohamaru kepada Sakura, Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat bocah itu.

" Sudah, kalian jangan khawatir, Aku akan melindungi kalian" jawab Sakura, didalan ucapan Sakura tersebut terselip janji yang tersirat.

Sesampainya di rumah itu, anggota yang lain sudah berada disana, Naruto langsung membopong Sai ke dalam rumah dan anak-anak itu diambil alih oleh Matsuri, sementara Sakura mendudukkan diri di sofa. Sasuke tak terlihat, dia mengantarkan Karin dan teman-temannya ke apartemen yang berjarak 10 menit dari rumah mereka. Mereka membiarkan Sai dan Sakura beristirahat hingga makan malam tiba. Sasuke yang mendapatkan kabar bahwa Sai dan Sakura diserang langsung memacu kecepatan mobil yang dikendarainya, tak menyangka bahwa partnernya diserang.

Setelah selesai makan malam, mereka berkumpul kembali di ruangan Rekreasi, para anggota Squad ditambah dengan dua orang bocah yang menjadi petunjuk dalam misi mereka. Sakura dengan tangan kanan diperban dan Sai dengan lengan kiri yang terluka. Neji membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu.

"Sungguh aku tak menyangka bahwa mereka akan menyerang secepat ini" ujar Neji serius.

"Ya memang diluar dugaain kita semua" lanjut Sai yang berada di sebelah Ino.

"Untung saja ada Sakura Nee-chan" sambung Konohamaru. Mereka semua mengangguk.

" Apa artinya semua ini, kenapa hanya mobil Sai yang diserang? Dan kenapa mobil yang dikendarai oleh Sasuke aman ?" tanya Tenten menganalisa.

"Sederhananya,Kedua bocah ini adalah target mereka, bukan Karin" jawab Temari.

"Oh ya Sakura, kau menembak pakai tangan kiri ?" tanya Shikamaru langsung kepada Sakura. Gadis itu mengangguk menanggapi.

"Sakura,berarti kau ..." ucapan Gaara terputus, mengerti maksud Shikamaru.

"Yap, I'm Dark Lotus atau Death Persecutor " jawab Sakura langsung.

" Oh My Gosh , aku tak menyangka Dark Lotus seorang perempuan" kata Tenten yang mewakili kekagetan mereka semua.

" bagaimana bisa, Sakura ?" kali ini Naruto bertanya,

"Ceritanya panjang Naruto, aku butuh latihan bertahun-tahun, aku juga tak menyangka akan bisa menembak dengan tangan kiri dan dijuluki sebagai penghambat kematian " jelas Sakura. Penghambat kematian, berarti Sakura membunuh lawannya dengan menembak tidak tepat pada jantung melainkan di kepala sehingga mereka dapat bertahan namun merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa seperti bertarung dengan kematian. Percakapan mereka diinterupsi oleh dering handphone Sakura, di layarnya tertera nama Kabuto-kun memanggil.

"Ya halo, Kabuto-kun, iyaa, aku akan menemuimu besok, daaah " jawab Sakura sebelum memutuskan teleponnya.

"Kau ada hubungan dengan Kabuto Senpai, Sakura ?" introgasi Ino.

"hmm iya , Aku berpacaran dengannya, besok dia mengajakku ke Laboratoriumnya " jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum. Mereka semua terkejut, pasalnya Sakura berpacaran dengan Kabuto yang notabene-nya adalah ilmuan yang bekerja untuk Akatsuki.

' _kau memang misterius Sakura, hal apalagi yang tak kami ketahui darimu ?_ ' tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

...To Be Continued...

 **Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto ®

I do not own **Naruto** or any of its characters.

Tapi cerita ini Real milik saya..

Maaf kalau fic nya berantakan dan jauh dari kata bagus.

Sampai bertemu di Chapter berikutnya Teman...

Salam Hangat,

 ***Crazy Dreamer**

 **-Ayumi-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning : Typo bertebaran, Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, jauh dari kata sempurna, tidak suka jangan dibaca ,nanti menyesal**

 **Pairing : Sasuke – Sakura, Sai – Ino, Naruto – Hinata, Neji – Tenten , Shikamaru – Temari, Gaara – Matsuri and Other pairing**

 **Rate M : For Language and other action**

 **.Here**

 **We**

 **Go**

 **Enjoy and Happy Reading**

 **Special Mission for Us**

 _"Ya halo, Kabuto-kun, iyaa, aku akan menemuimu besok, daaah " jawab Sakura sebelum memutuskan teleponnya._

 _"Kau ada hubungan dengan Kabuto Senpai, Sakura ?" introgasi Ino._

 _"hmm iya , Aku berpacaran dengannya, besok dia mengajakku ke Laboratoriumnya " jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum. Mereka semua terkejut, pasalnya Sakura berpacaran dengan Kabuto yang notabene-nya adalah ilmuan yang bekerja untuk Akatsuki._

 _' kau memang misterius Sakura, hal apalagi yang tak kami ketahui darimu ?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati._

 **Chapter 3 : Akatsuki !**

Mereka semua yang ada diruangan itu bingung dan tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Mereka hanyut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

'Sakura dan Kabuto ? apa-apaan ini !' pikir Gaara.

Mereka membahas persoalan lain agar suasana tidak canggung. Mereka membicarakan tentang misi tim yang mereka lakukan hari ini.

" kami sudah memasang alat pelacak di gedung Dewan, tapi kami tak tahu dimana markas Akatsuki, seperti yang kalian tahu, Hinata juga tak bisa melacak dimana markas itu berada " jelas Matsuri yang kemudian mendapat anggukan dari kedua rekannya, Neji dan Gaara.

"kami juga mendapat laporan kegiatan Dewan, dan mengenai Akatsuki sama nihilnya dengan Tim 4 " jelas Ino sekenanya, mereka tak mendapatkan banyak petunjuk tentang hal ini.

"apa maksudnya semua ini, kalau hanya menyelidiki tentang Dewan, kenapa harus serumit ini " keluh Neji

" Aku mendapat informasi bahwa Akatsuki dahulunya adalah Organisasi yang menampung remaja-remaja genius dari Universitas Of Konoha, tapi sekarang kabarnya sistem dalam Akatsuki sudah berubah total dan banyak dari mereka mengundurkan diri karena sudah tidak sesuai dengan misi yang seharusnya mereka lakukan, Organisasi itu sekarang terlalu rahasia. Hanya itu yang aku simpulkan dari semua yang aku dapat " jelas Temari yang tadi siang bergelut dengan dunia maya mencari informasi tentang Akatsuki.

" Dan kalian bocah, siapa sebenarnya kalian ?" tanya Naruto menghadap kedua bocah yang duduk dilantai tersebut.

" Kalau aku adalah anak angkat dari Walikota, adik angkat Karin Nee-chan , aku tak tahu siapa dan darimana Sora" jawab Konohamaru .

"Hah.. kenapa aku tidak tahu ?" tanya Naruto heran, pasalnya dia adalah keponakan tiri dari ayah Karin, tapi dia tak tahu apa-apa dalam masalah ini.

" Aku adalah cucu dari Prof. Tobirama yang dulunya bekerja untuk Akatsuki " jawab Sora serius, anak kecil ini dari tadi hanya diam saja dan menjawab pertanyaan seperlunya berbeda dengan Konohamaru yang aktif seperti Naruto.

" sekarang dimana Prof. Tobirama ?" tanya Tenten kepada Sora.

"kakek sudah meninggal 2 bulan yang lalu, orang-orang suruhan dari Akatsuki datang ke rumah dan membunuh kakek " jawab Sora lagi. Sora menundukkan kepala menandakan bahwa dia merasa sangat kesepian setelah ditinggalkan oleh kakeknya.

"Gomen nee, Sora " prihatin Tenten yang kemudian memeluk bocah 13 Tahun itu.

" Baiklah sepertinya cukup untuk malam ini, masalah ini akan kita bicarakan besok ,sekarang kalian bisa beristirahat " jelas Neji yang melihat wajah lusuh semua anggotanya, para wanita sudah pergi dari sana ditambah dengan Sora dan Konohamaru yang juga pergi ke kamar mereka.

 _ **==Special Mission for Us==**_

" Neji, apa Sakura bisa dipercaya ?" tanya Gaara menginterupsi keheningan diantara mereka. Mereka semua mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini, apalagi Sakura berpacaran dengan Kabuto.

" Aku tak tahu Gaara " jawab Neji seadanya, dia juga bingung dengan misteri yang belum terungkap, tak biasanya mereka menghadapi masalah yang susah sekali walau hanya untuk mencari sedikit celah.

 _'mereka meragukan Sakura'_ pandang Sasuke kepada para lelaki yang ada diruangan tersebut.

" tapi kita tak bisa menganggap Sakura musuh juga, setidaknya itu dibuktikan dengan dia membantu Sai dalam misi tadi " jelas Shikamaru yang kemudian menghisap rokok yang sudah ada di tangannya.

" iya, Sakura-chan sudah membantu Sai tadi " sambung Naruto yang pro dengan ulasan Shikamaru, sambil meyakinkan diri bahwa sahabat merah mudanya itu bukan seorang penghianat.

" Sasuke , besok ikuti kemana Sakura pergi " perintah Neji melihat ke arah Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah Sai.

"Aku juga ikut, aku bisa menjalankan misi ini, aku juga satu Tim dengan Sasuke, setidaknya sedikit tenaga dan otakku masih berfungsi dengan baik, mungkin bisa membantu Sasuke " bela Sai yang tidak diikutkan dalam pengintai terhadap Sakura.

" baiklah, terserah kau saja, tapi tolong lindungi dirimu sendiri, kau tak mau kan si pirang itu meraung seharian melihat kau terluka seperti tadi " sindir Neji yang ditujukan kepada Ino , orang yang dicintai Sai. Semua yang ada diruangan itu mendengus geli mengingat Ino yang sudah menangis melihat Sai turun dari mobil dengan darah yang sudah mengalir dari lengannya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan jam 2 Pagi, mereka sudah kembali ke kamar masing-masing menyisakan Neji dan Sasuke yang sudah beranjak duduk ke taman samping rumah itu. Mereka menikmati rokok yang dengan menyesap dan menghembuskan asap yang sudah diproses dalam paru-paru mereka.

" Sasuke, kenapa harus kita yang di pilih dalam menangani kasus ini ?" pertanyaan random yang diajukan oleh Neji kepada Sasuke yang berada di depannya.

" Ntah lah, mungkin ada kaitannya dengan keluarga kita ?"jawab asal Sasuke membuat Neji berpikir mengenai keluarga mereka. Keluarga mereka merupakan keluarga kaya raya dan terpandang di Konoha, mereka juga di didik atas dasar untuk melindungi keluarga mereka. Karena itulah mereka mendapat latihan dengan fasilitas yang memadai sehingga kekuatan mereka seperti saat ini. Orang tua mereka juga tidak mengambil pusing karena misi yang mereka jalani, mereka dapat di percaya melindungi diri mereka sendiri.

Keluarga dari mereka adalah keluarga yang memfasilitasi kebanyakan organisasi yang ada di Konoha, hal ini tidak menutup kemungkinan Akatsuki juga mendapat asupan dana dari mereka.

" Neji, bukankah lebih baik formasi dari tim diubah, waktu terus berjalan, sementara kita belum mengetahui titik terang dari kasus ini, bagaimana kalau kita fokus kepada penyelidikan untuk Akatsuki terlebih dahulu ? " Sasuke mematikan puntung rokoknya di bibir asbak yang ada di antara mereka.

"aku juga berpikir begitu, besok kita bicarakan dengan Shikamaru bagaimana baiknya " tanggap Neji.

Sasuke merasa ada yang mengawasi pembicaraan mereka, tapi tak tahu dari arah mana. Akhirnya Neji mengakhiri percakapan mereka pada dini hari tersebut.

" Sasuke, ayo istirahat " ajak Neji. Mereka pun kembali ke dalam rumah dan masuk ke dalam kamar masing-masing.

 _ **==Special Mission for Us==**_

Pagi menjelang, kelakuan Sakura masih seperti sebelumnya, dengan senang hati Sasuke lagi-lagi melakukan hal yang sama untuk membangunkan Sakura,

"Hmmm..hmmm" geram Sakura ketika Sasuke masih enggan melepas kecupan yang seenaknya dia lakukan.

"Jangan salahkan aku " jawab Sasuke santai yang kemudian berdiri tanpa dosa sambil memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku celananya. Masih dengan kekesalan yang tak tertahankan Sakura menuju wastafelnya untuk membasuh muka. Dan lagi, Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke di kamarnya.

"Hei Jidat ! Morning ! " seru Ino sambil melebarkan senyumnya kearah Sakura.

"Morning, hah.. " Sakura dengan malas menarik kursi untuk dia duduk disebelah Sora.

" Kenapa Sakura ? Kau terlihat lesu ? padahal kau paling lama tidur " sindir Tenten yang duduk disebelah Ino.

"Sepertinya aku tak bisa menyamakan jam tidurku seperti di Jerman " keluh Sakura.

"Mungkin Sakura-chan belum terbiasa " bela Hinata.

"Terimakasih sudah membelaku Hinata-chan " ujar Sakura yang nyengir ke arah Hinata. Hinata hanya blushing dengan ucapan Sakura diikuti dengan kegelian dari mereka semua.

"aneh ! " bisik Sora yang berbicara entah pada siapa.

"Aku tidak aneh, adik kecil " jawab Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Sora, Sora tak mempedulikan dan melanjutkan kegiatan sarapannya. Setelah sarapan, mereka melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang kali ini berpindah ke atap rumah mereka, disana terdapat ruang dengan berbagai perlengkapan alat untuk mereka latihan. Sakura membantu kedua bocah yang ada disana dengan mengajarkan bagaimana menembak objek tepat sasaran. Konohamaru sangat semangat dalam hal ini.

" Sakura, jam berapa kau akan pergi ?" Temari yang ada disamping Sakura memperhatikan kedua anak tersebut. " Hmm, jam 11 mungkin " jawab Sakura sambil memeriksa teknik Sora.

" Jidat, kenapa kau bisa mencintai Kabuto-senpai ?" Ino yang memegang double stick ikut dalam percakapan mereka . Sakura hanya melayangkan senyuman yang sulit diartikan. " ada beberapa hal di dunia ini yang tak perlu kau ketahui pig, belum saatnya " Sakura berjalan ke arah pintu. " Temari, tolong ajari mereka, aku mau mandi dulu " Sakura kemudian menghilang dari balik pintu.

" Dasar Sakura, kenapa dia jadi aneh begitu ? aku rasa dia mencintai Sasuke juga " Ino menjadi bingung sendiri. " Entahlah Ino, tapi benar kata Sakura, kita lihat saja kedepannya bagaimana, suatu saat kita akan mengerti maksud dari semua ini kan ?" tanya Temari balik. Saat itu juga Sora dan Konohamaru hampir mengenai target sasaran tembakan mereka.

" Wah, kalian hebat sekali.. Sakura memang tutor yang sangat baik buat kalian yaa..aku penasaran bagaimana dia mengajari kalian " Tenten yang melihat tembakan mereka menyatakan ke kaguman untuk mereka. "Secara tak langsung kau memuji Tutor kami, Nee-chan" Sora menanggapi Tenten dengan dingin. " Iya juga sih, tapi kau jangan seperti Sasuke, cukup Sasuke saja yang dingin disini, bocah " Tenten tersenyum kemudian mengacak rambut bocah 13 Tahun itu. Semua yang ada diruangan itu tersenyum melihat dimana target yang mereka lindungi bisa berbaur baik dengan anggota Squad.

 _ **==Special Mission for Us==**_

" Sasuke, kita jadi mengikuti Sakura ?" tanya Sai yang berada di ruangan informasi milik Shikamaru, diruangan itu sudah duduk Sasuke, Neji dan Shikamaru.

"Hn" Sasuke yang duduk di depan komputer Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaan Sai.

" Setidaknya dalam misi ini kita perlu mengetahui apa kaitan Sakura dengan Akatsuki, keterlibatan anggota Dewan, Sora dan Konohamaru , benarkan Shika ?" Neji menghadap ke arah Shikamaru yang duduk di depannya. " Iya, aku sudah melihat data Kabuto malam tadi, dia adalah Mahasiswa tingkat 2 di Konoha University dan menjabat sebagai Pemimpin Project di laboratorium itu, kalau Sakura memang Sekutu kita, setidaknya kita mendapatkan titik terang dari kasus ini " Shikamaru menjelaskan itu kepada mereka yang ada disana.

" Sai, bersiap-siaplah, kita harus keluar dari rumah ini terlebih dahulu sebelum Sakura " Sasuke menyuruh Sai yang ikut mengintai Sakura bersamanya.

Sakura telah siap dengan gaun putih yang dipadukan dengan sepatu kets yang kasual sesuai dengan gayanya. Rambut indahnya dibiarkan terurai tanpa diberi aksesoris apapun.

" Wah, kau cantik sekali Sakura-chan " Naruto yang duduk bersama anggota yang lain melihat Sakura yang akan pergi. " Kau bisa saja Naruto " Sakura berjalan kearah pintu luar, "Aku pergi dulu !" Seru Sakura. Sakura berjalan keluar dan masuk ke dalam taksi yang sudah dia pesan sebelum keluar dari rumah.

" Semoga kau tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan " bisik Hinata yang terlihat khawatir melihat kepergian Sakura.

 _ **==Special Mission for Us==**_

Berjarak 30 meter dari taksi yang Sakura tumpangi, terlihat sebuah mobil Sport keluaran terbaru sedang terparkir. Mereka di dalam mobil mengamati Sakura yang baru masuk ke dalam taksi itu.

" Wah, Sakura cantik juga, kenapa kau tidak kencan dengan dia saja Sasuke ? aku rasa dia lebih cocok untukmu daripada sepupu Naruto itu " Sai berucap seperti itu sambil melihat tatapan Sasuke tak pernah lepas dari Sakura sedari keluar dari pagar rumah itu.

" Diamlah Sai, atau kau akan tak ikut denganku "ancam Sasuke, sementara Sai yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus melihat kelakuan salah satu sahabatnya itu. Mereka mulai mengikuti taksi itu, dan mereka memasuki kawasan pusat kota. Taksi itu berhenti di salah satu Hotel termewah di Konoha, Konoha Royal Grand Hotel. Sementara mereka parkir agak jauh dari sana.

" kenapa Sakura berhenti disini ?" tanya Sai heran. Mereka terhubung dengan anggota lainnya yang ada di rumah karena mereka memakai Ear Monitor yang sudah di modifikasi oleh Temari dan Matsuri dengan bantuan Hinata. " Entahlah , coba kalian amati dulu " Gaara ikut dalam percakapan mereka. Tim 4 dan Tim 2 berada dirumah, sementara Tim 1 pergi melakukan penyelidikan lapangan.

Sakura masuk ke dalam Hotel selama 15 menit dan keluar menunggu Kabuto. Kabuto menjemput Sakura dengan mobil mewahnya. Sakura menyambut Kabuto dengan ciuman selamat datang, sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir pemuda yang memakai kacamata itu, Kabuto tampak senang terhadap perlakuan kekasihnya.

" Wah, kalian tahu apa terjadi disini ? Sakura kita yang polos mencium bibir Kabuto " Sai melaporkan apa yang dilihatnya kepada anggota lain.

" Sai, Sora dan Konohamaru juga memakai headsetnya, jadi jaga omonganmu " Gaara melirik kepada kedua bocah yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka. " Aku kan hanya melaporkan apa yang aku lihat " keluh Sai.

"Kau.. " belum sempat Gaara melampiaskan kekesalannya kepada Sai, sudah keburu dipotong oleh Neji.

" Kalian diamlah, jangan berdebat ! " singkat perkataan Neji membuat mereka bungkam.

" Sakura sepertinya sengaja berjumpa dengan Kabuto di Hotel, ini terlihat seolah-olah Sakura hanya sebentar di Konoha, dan Kabuto sepertinya tidak mengetahui bahwa Sakura adalah seorang agent " analisa singkat Shikamaru. " Ya bisa jadi seperti itu " kini suara Sasuke terdengar menanggapi Shikamaru, dan merasa analisa Shikamaru masuk akal. Melihat mobil Kabuto dan Sakura pergi, mereka mengikuti mobil itu. Setelah 15 menit melakukan perjalanan mereka berhenti di Konoha, mereka hanya mengamati Kabuto yang merangkul Sakura masuk ke dalam Kampus ternama di Konoha itu. Mereka hanya terdiam mengamati kampus itu, tak bisa bergerak.

" Hinata, bisakah kau mengambil alih CCTV kampus ini dan melihat dimana posisi mereka ?" tanya Sasuke ke seberang sana. " bisa Sasuke , tapi aku butuh waktu, pertahanan sistem mereka sangat kuat, beri aku waktu 15 menit " Hinata menanggapi dengan mata dan jari-jari lentik yang fokus pada laptop yang ada dipangkuannya.

Sebelum 15 menit menunggu, tepatnya pada menit ke 13 , mereka mendengar suara Sakura disisi lain. Sakura terhubung dengan mereka, dan semua yang memasang Ear Monitor ditelinga heran dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. " Simpan rasa penasaran kalian semua, aku mendapatkan ear monitor ini dari Temari, aku sedang berada di toilet laboratorium, posisiku ada di lantai 9 kampus ini, ruangan ketiga sebelah kiri lift. Aku sudah melihat isi dari laboratorium Kabuto, diruangan ini aku melihat laporan daftar anggota Akatsuki sebelum dirombak, aku tak bisa melihat isi daftar tersebut. Aku tahu Sasuke dan Sai mengikutiku. Kalian bisa masuk kedalam ruangan ini dengan waktu 20 menit, karena sebentar lagi anggota laboratorium yang lain akan datang. Sebentar lagi aku akan keluar dengan Kabuto. Ingat ini, aku hanya akan memberitahu kalian sekali, _six – one – tree – nine – zero – zero – one – seven_ , itu password ruangan ini " jelas Sakura dengan bisikan namun terdengar jelas oleh mereka semua.

" Sayang, aku sudah selesai mengisi absenku, bisa kita pergi sekarang, Cherry ?" Teriak Kabuto dari luar dan terdengar oleh mereka semua. " sepertinya aku harus pergi bersenang-senang dengan kekasihku, aku tak pulang malam ini Ketua, aku akan menginap di hotel. Aku serahkan semua ini kepada kalian, Sasuke , Sai " izin Sakura. " Iya sayang " jawab Sakura sebelum mematikan koneksi dengan mereka. Di sudut lain Sasuke mendengar ucapan Sakura tanpa ekspresi dengan pikiran yang tak bisa di defenisikan oleh siapapun.

" Aku sudah mengambil alih CCTV, akan memiliki waktu 18 menit untuk menuju kesana " Hinata memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta sejak Sakura memberikan informasi tadi. Sasuke memakai kacamata dan Topi yang entah dia dapat darimana, sementara Sai memasang Hoodie dan menutupi rambutnya. Mereka keluar dan masuk ke dalam kampus itu. Mereka menaiki lift dan menuju tempat yang sesuai diinstruksikan oleh Sakura tadi. Mereka tiba di depan ruangan itu tanpa halangan sedikit pun. Sasuke melihat sebuah keypad untuk password yang akan diinputkan agar pintu ruangan itu terbuka.

" kau ingat sandi yang dikatakan Sakura tadi Sasuke ?" tanya Sai yang berada di sebelah Sasuke, pasalnya Sasuke tidak menuliskan password tadi. " kau meragukan kemampuan mengingatku, Shimura?" tanya Sasuke balik. Sasuke mulai menginputkan sederet angka-angka ", six – one – tree – nine – zero – zero – one – seven " Sasuke mengeja angka-angka itu dan menekan enter. Terbuka pintu otomatis itu dan memperlihatkan ruangan putih yang dihuni oleh gelas-gelas dan zat-zat kimia lainnya.

" Wah, Sasuke-nii kau pintar sekali " puji Konohamaru. Sasuke hanya tersenyum singkat mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan bocah itu.

" kau membuatnya hampir melayang, bocah" sindir Sai sambil melihat Sasuke. Mereka mencari dimana letak berkas itu. Karena Sakura tidak memberitahu dimana letak keberadaannya. Kemungkinan Kabuto memindahkan posisinya. Mereka menelusuri setiap rak-rak yang berisikan berkas-berkas dan laporan praktikum yang dilakukan dalam ruangan itu. Mereka melakukan dengan cekatan dan berhati-hati, mereka pantang melakukan pekerjaan dua kali karena membuat berantakan tempat itu. Setelah 12 menit mencari, Sai akhirnya mendapatkan apa yang mereka butuhkan di sebuah laci meja dalam ruangan itu. Mereka mengopy berkas itu dengan alat photocopy yang ada diruangan itu.

" cepatlah Sai, sebentar lagi waktu kita habis " sesak Sasuke sambil melihat jam tangannya. Betul kata Sasuke, mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke ruangan itu.

" Shiiit.. kenapa harus sekarang ?" tanya Sai ntah kepada siapa.

" bersiap-siaplah untuk keluar dari sana, mereka ada berlima berjarak 5 meter menuju ruangan" Neji memberitahu keadaan diluar ruangan itu. Sasuke membuka jendela di ruangan itu, jendela itu mengarah ke arah belakang kampus, sepi.

" mau tak mau kita harus keluar, Sai " ujar Sasuke yang menarik Sai menuju arah jendela.

" Kau gila ? kita akan melompat ke bawah ? percayalah sebelum menyentuk tanah kita sudah mati duluan " keluh Sai yang tidak setuju dengan pemikiran Sasuke.

" Aku juga belum rela mati, Sai. Kita akan melompat ke arah sana " Sasuke menunjuk ke arah seberang gedung itu yang berjarak 6 meter dari tempat mereka berada. Ketahuan atau Mati. Dua pilihan yang tidak bisa ditoleransi dan ditawar.

" Kau duluan, Sai " Sasuke mengambil berkas yang ada di tangan Sai, dan mendorong Sai menaiki jendela itu. Sai melompat dengan ragu sambil menutup mata.

 _GREB._

Sai mendarat di seberang sana dengan selamat, dia membuka mata dan menarik nafas. "huh aku selamat! " seru Sai bersyukur, dia merasa benar-benar harus menyayangi nyawanya dalam misi ini. Sudah dua kali dia hampir mati sia-sia. Kini giliran Sasuke yang bersiap melompat, dan diluar terdengar seorang menekan keypad menginpukan password. Sasuke sudah bersiap dan mengambil ancang-ancang akan melompat. Mereka yang melihat situasi itu terlihat tegang. Baik itu anggota Squad atau dua bocah itu.

 _GREB._

Sasuke melompat ke arah Sai, dan menundukkan kepala Sai agar tak terlihat.

 _Sreeek.._

Selang satu detik setelah mereka menunduk, pintu terbuka. " hampir saja ketahuan " Sora kini menanggapi layar yang memperlihatkan Sai dan Sasuke.

"Kenapa jendelanya terbuka ?" tanya salah satu diantara mereka. " mungkin tadi Ketua sedang ingin menghirup udara segar " sahut yang lain. Untung saja mereka tidak curiga.

 _ **==Special Mission for Us==**_

Mereka pulang ke rumah. Sai dan Sasuke yang membawa informasi penting untuk mereka semua. Neji memberi perintah pada Tim 1 yang menjalankan misi untuk pulang. Setelah semuanya lengkap minus Sakura, mereka berkumpul dan membicarakan masalah ini. Sebelum mereka melihat daftar isi anggota Akatsuki tersebut, mereka melihat Record CCTV pada bagian orang-orang yang akan memasuki laboratorium tersebut. Mengamati target, mereka berlima. Hinata memperlihatkan video tersebut melalui proyektor yang terletak diruangan rekreasi agar semua anggota dapat melihat dengan jelas. Hinata memaju-mundurkan video tersebut sesuai perintah Shikamaru.

" Kalian lihat, di dalam video ini, mereka memiliki kesamaan pada lambang jas laboratorium mereka. Biasanya jas laboratorium tidak memakai lambang tersebut " Jelas Shikamaru.

" Awan merah itu ?" tanya Konohamaru yang melihat dengan seksama lambang kecil yang berada di dada kiri mereka. Shikamaru mengangguk tanda setuju dengan Konohamaru.

" Cincin mereka. Mereka memiliki cincin yang sama" kini Ino melihat dengan jelas bahwa mereka semua memiliki sebuah cincin di jari telunjuk mereka.

" Yap kau benar sekali , Ino " Ujar Shikamaru sambil menunjuk cincin mereka. " berarti bisa kita simpulkan, bahwa anggota Akatsuki memakai cincin yang sama dan berlambangkan awan merah" jelas Shika lagi. " Hinata, perlihatkan daftar anggota Akatsuki " perintah Neji, selaku kapten Squad itu. Hinata pun memperlihatkan dengan menampilkannya sama dengan video tadi. Mereka melihat data itu.

 **Anggota inti Akatsuki**

 **Pain**

 **Konan**

 **Zetsu**

 **Kisame Hoshigaki**

 **Tobi**

 **Deidara**

 **Hidan**

 **Kakuzu**

 **Sasori**

 **Itachi**

 **Kabuto Yakushi**

 **Yuura**

Mereka mematung. Pasalnya, diantara mereka terdapat orang-orang penting untuk sebagian anggota Squad itu. Rahang Sasuke mengeras dan Ino terdiam, mereka tidak percaya bahwa kakak mereka merupakan anggota Akatsuki, yang diduga merencakan sesuatu. Mereka butuh konfirmasi dari kakak mereka. Tentang apa ini. Tentang hal yang membingungkan mereka semua. Neji yang merasakan aura tidak enak dari anggotanya pun mengambil suara.

"Tenanglah, kita belum mengerti maksud dari semua ini " terang Neji.

Dalam keheningan mereka, tampillah hologram yang menampilkan sosok Sensei mereka. Kakashi.

" Wah, kalian sudah berhasil sejauh ini, aku salut kepada kalian " puji Kakashi. " Oh ya, kalian lihat daftar itu, Pain , Konan , Deidara, Sasori, dan Itachi dikabarkan sudah tidak bekerja untuk Akatsuki lagi " jelas Kakashi. Ino dan Sasuke yang semula menunduk menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat ke arah hologram pria bermasker itu. " Tenanglah Ino, Deidara tidak sejahat yang kau kira. Kalian yang tidak bertugas buat tim untuk menemui kelima anggota tersebut. Aku mendengar kabar Deidara, Itachi dan Sasori menjalankan project di Suna, sementara Pain ada di Ame ".

"Terus Konan dimana ?" tanya Matsuri penasaran. " Tentu saja di Ame juga, Konan adalah istri Pain" lagi-lagi Kakashi menjelaskan. " Oh ya, untuk satu lagi informan, selidiki Danzo, kepala Kepolisian Konoha, dikabarkan dia terkait kasus ini " itu adalah pesan terakhir Kakashi sebelum menghilang. Tanpa salam pembuka tentu juga tanpa salam penutup.

" Ah membingungkan " frustasi Naruto.

" Aku akan membagi Tim yang akan pergi, karena sebagian adalah kakak dari anggota kita, Deidara kakak Ino, Itachi kakak Sasuke dan Sasori adalah kakak Sakura, kalian bertiga akan pergi ke Suna menemui mereka " perintah Neji. " Aku ikut ! " seru Sai yang tak mau ketinggalan, Sai menggenggam erat tangat Ino. Memberi ketenangan.

" Baiklah, kau boleh ikut Sai. Naruto, Gaara dan Matsuri kalian ke Ame, menemui Pain dan istrinya. Aku dan Tenten akan menyelidiki kepala kepolisian itu " jelas Neji yang mendapat anggukan dari anggota lainnya.

" Tak bisakah Hinata-chan ikut denganku, Neji ?" Naruto memelas pasalnya dia ingin sekali menjalankan misi dengan kekasihnya itu.

" Hinata harus berada disini Naruto, berhentilah memperumit keadaan, kalian masih bisa bercinta setelah kau pulang dari Ame " Temari mengambil alih keadaan.

Hinata memerah dan Naruto salah tingkah.

Sudah diputuskan mereka akan berangkat besok. Tim Naruto akan berangkat jam 7 pagi sementara Tim Sasuke berangkat setelah Sakura kembali ke rumah. Kedua bocah itu ikut dengan Tim Sasuke karena perlindungan mereka di bawah pengawasan Tim 3.

 _ **==Special Mission for Us==**_

Sungguh mereka tidak percaya dengan hal yang terjadi. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa orang terdekat mereka **terlibat** dalam hal ini.

 **\- Sejatinya, kau tak pernah mengetahui apa yang tersembunyi didunia ini. Ketika waktu memberi izin,kala itu kau sudah pantas untuk mengetahuinya –**

...To Be Continued...

 **Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto ®

I do not own **Naruto** or any of its characters.

Tapi cerita ini Real milik saya..

Maaf kalau fic nya berantakan dan jauh dari kata bagus.

Sampai bertemu di Chapter berikutnya Teman...

Salam Hangat,

 ***Crazy Dreamer**

 **-Ayumi-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning** :

Typo bertebaran,

Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD

jauh dari kata sempurna,

 _ **tidak suka jangan dibaca ,nanti menyesal**_

Pairing : **Sasuke – Sakura, Sai – Ino, Naruto – Hinata, Neji – Tenten , Shikamaru – Temari, Gaara – Matsuri and Other pairing**

 **Rate M** : For Language and other action

 **Special Mission for Us**

 _" Baiklah, kau boleh ikut Sai. Naruto, Gaara dan Matsuri kalian ke Ame, menemui Pain dan istrinya. Aku dan Tenten akan menyelidiki kepala kepolisian itu " jelas Neji yang mendapat anggukan dari anggota lainnya._

 _" Tak bisakah Hinata-chan ikut denganku, Neji ?" Naruto memelas pasalnya dia ingin sekali menjalankan misi dengan kekasihnya itu._

 _" Hinata harus berada disini Naruto, berhentilah memperumit keadaan, kalian masih bisa bercinta setelah kau pulang dari Ame " Temari mengambil alih keadaan._

 _Hinata memerah dan Naruto salah tingkah._

 _Sudah diputuskan mereka akan berangkat besok. Tim Naruto akan berangkat jam 7 pagi sementara Tim Sasuke berangkat setelah Sakura kembali ke rumah. Kedua bocah itu ikut dengan Tim Sasuke karena perlindungan mereka di bawah pengawasan Tim 3._

S _ungguh mereka tidak percaya dengan hal yang terjadi. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa orang terdekat mereka **terlibat** dalam hal ini._

 _ **Sejatinya, kau tak pernah mengetahui apa yang tersembunyi didunia ini. Ketika waktu memberi izin,kala itu kau sudah pantas untuk mengetahuinya –**_

 **Chapter 4 : ex-member Of Akatsuki !**

Sakura kembali kerumah pada jam setengah 7 pagi, memasuki pintu rumah Sakura sudah disuguhi dengan agedan dewasa yang diperankan oleh kedua sahabatnya.

" Oh My Gosh, kalian tak mengerti kalau didalam rumah ini ada bocah yang belum cukup umur,Tuan dan Nona yang terhormat ? " Sakura menginterupsi Ino dan Sai yang sedang bercumbu disofa tersebut.

"Eh, Hei.. Jidat " Ino memberhentikan kegiatannya dengan menarik salah satu tali tank top-nya yang sudah melorot dan tersenyum canggung kearah Sakura. Sementara Sai hanya memasang wajah dengan senyum palsunnya seperti biasa dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan _'mengapa kau masih disini ? pergi sana_ '.

" Dasar kalian.. " gerutu Sakura yang berlalu ke dapur untuk membuat secangkir kopi panas.

"Sayang, sudahlah ayo kita lanjutkan, Sakura hanya mengganggu saja " Sai dengan nada kesal karena kegiatan mereka yang terganggu karena Sakura tadi. Mereka kembali melanjutkan aksi mereka yang tertunda. " ah Sai.. kau memang nakal " manja Ino yang merasa geli nikmat karena tangat Sai sudah meremas kedua gundukan kenyal milik kekasihnya itu.

" kenapa sayang ? kau tak suka ?" tanya Sai asal dan menghentikan kegiatannya itu. Ino hanya menatap dalam ke arah Onyx kelam yang serupa dengan milik Sasuke tersebut.

" Siapa yang tak senang kalau diperlakukan istimewa oleh kekasihnya, hm ? " Ino melontarkan pertanyaan itu dan memeluk erat Sai seolah-olah Sai akan pergi jauh darinya. Sai melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan kembali memeloroti tank top Ino dan memulai permainan kecil mereka dipagi hari.

Sementara di dapur Sakura bertemu dengan Matsuri, Tenten dan Hinata yang memasak sarapan untuk mereka. Tenten yang memperhatikan wajah Sakura melihat sedikit keganjalan.

"Hei, kenapa pelipismu Sakura ? Tenten menginvestigasi Sakura yang sedang menghirup aroma kopinya.

" Oh ini, aku bertengkar dengan Kabuto tadi pagi dan dia memukulku " Sakura memegang pelipisnya yang sedikit lebam.

" Terus kau menghajarnya ?" Tanya Matsuri yang sedang mempersiapkan susu buat mereka.

" Tentu saja Matsuri, aku memukulnya dan pergi meninggalkannya " Sakura memperlihatkan cengiran cerianya.

" Kau memang aneh ,Sakura " tanggap Tenten yang melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu, tetap tenang meski sudah disakiti seperti ini.

" Aku ke atas dulu mau ganti baju , aku akan membantu kalian mempersiapkan sarapan " Sakura meletakkan cangkir kopinya dan melangkah keluar dari kamar.

Sakura masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mengganti bajunya dengan kemeja putih, jangan tanya seberapa banyak kemeja putih polos yang dia punya. " Ah.." Sakura menghela nafas berkali-kali dan melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin " Fighting Sakura..." Sakura menyemangati diri sendiri dan keluar dari kamar dan beralih ke dapur. Sakura membantu mereka memasak sarapan. Sakura berpartisipasi dengan menyiapkan roti.

" Yang lainnya kemana Hinata ?" tanya Sakura membuka percakapan.

" Oh.. itu Neji-nii dan Sasuke pergi jogging, Naruto dan Temari mengajarkan anak-anak itu beladiri di atas atap, yang lainnya masih tidur sepertinya,Sakura-chan" Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Sakura yang diikuti dengan senyuman manis gadis Hyuga tersebut.

" selain Ino dan Sai yang olahraga di ruang tamu pastinya " Sindir Matsuri yang membuat mereka terkekeh massal di dapur itu.

" Oh ya Sakura , kalian tidak jadi berangkat hari ini ke Suna, begitu juga tim yang akan ke Ame " jelas Hinata memberikan informasi kepada mereka semua.

"Kenapa Hinata-chan ?" Matsuri sudah mewakili pertanyaan dari teman-temannya.

" Hm, Itachi dan teman-temannya masih diluar negeri dan besok baru sampai di tempat yang akan kalian tuju, jadi kalau pergi hari ini akan sia-sia saja" jawab Hinata sekenanya.

" Kenapa kita tidak bertemu dengan mereka di Konoha saja ? " Tenten melontarkan pertanyaan entah kepada siapa.

" Kalau kita bertemu mereka di Konoha, kemungkinan musuh akan mengetahui informasi yang akan kita dapatkan, meski kita tak tahu siapa musuh kita sebenarnya " Shikamaru yang bersendar di pintu dapur menjelaskan kepada mereka, sebelum melangkah ke wastafel lantai bawah itu untuk membasuh mukanya. Mereka yang mendengar penjelasan dari sahabat mereka yang jenius tersebut hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti.

-00000-

Sementara di ruang tamu, 3 orang tamu masuk tanpa mengucapkan salam yang membuat Ino dan Sai terkejut.

" Dasar Jalang , kau persis terlihat sama dengan teman merah muda-mu itu" Karin melihat jijik ke arah pasangan itu. Sementara Sai hanya melihat bosan ke arah wanita-wanita seksi tersebut.

"Sai-kun, apa yang kau lakukan ?" Tanya Tayuya yang seakan tak rela melihat kegiatan Sai dan Ino.

" Kau tak lihat kami sedang apa ? Kalau aku menyebutnya 'bercinta' kalian mau apa ?" tanya balik Sai kepada mereka sambil menggenggam tangan Ino erat. " Ayo sayang, kita ke meja makan, mood-ku mendadak buruk pagi ini" Sai menggandeng tangan Ino menuju ruang makan dan meninggalkan wanita-wanita itu.

"Awas kau Yamanaka !" ancam Tayuya kesal karena merasa Sai direbut darinya.

"Tenanglah Tayuya, jangan emosi sembarangan disini " Shion mengingatkan. Mereka menyusul pasangan itu ke ruang makan dan ikut duduk disana.

Menyusul Naruto, Temari, dan kedua bocah dirumah itu ikut duduk di meja makan. Hinata dan Tenten menghidangkan sarapan untuk mereka.

" Kalian datang ?" tanya Tenten, " untung saja kami membuat makanan lebih, sehingga kami tak perlu repot-repot membagi porsi kami untuk kalian " sambung Matsuri yang membawa nampan yang berisikan gelas-gelas susu untuk mereka.

" Hei jalang, kau sudah bangun ? " Karin melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Sakura yang baru keluar dari dapur yang membawa cangkir kopinya. " Oh ya, aku melihatmu keluar dari KRG Hotel pagi ini, kau pasti senang telah melayani seseorang" Karin dengan nada meremehkan Sakura membuat orang-orang yang ada disana tercengang merasakan situasi buruk yang akan terjadi.

Sementara Sakura membiarkan ocehan Karin dan duduk di sebelah Konohamaru. " Ohayou Konahamaru " senyum ramah Sakura menyapa bocah ceria tersebut. " Ohayou mo... Nee-chan " Konohamaru memperlihatkan cengirannya yang membuat Sakura mengacak lembut rambut Konohamaru. Mereka diabaikan, Karin berdiri dan melangkah ke arah Sakura.

" Kau mengacuhkanku ? Kau dan teman pirang-mu itu benar-benar seorang jalang ! " Teriak Karin sambil menarik lengan Sakura yang membuat gadis itu berdiri seketika.

" Berhenti membuat gaduh disini Karin, Sasuke akan marah besar kalau kau buat masalah lagi " Kali ini Naruto mengambil alih pembicaraan.

" Diam kau Naruto-baka, Sasuke pasti akan membelaku, karena Sasuke mencintaiku " jawab Karin, " Kenapa kau hanya diam gadis bodoh, kau tak terima aku menyebut kau dan temanmu itu jalang ?" tanya Karin lagi. Sakura hanya menatap dalam ke arah Karin, gigi-giginya sudah bertaut menahan amarah yang akan meledak sebentar lagi.

PLAAAAK..

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dipipi mulus Karin. Mereka semua terdiam membisu dan bisa merasakan aura kegelapan dari kedua orang yang berhadapan tersebut.

" Kau sialan ! Kau boleh mengataiku sesuka hatimu, tapi tidak dengan temanku " ucap Sakura dengan tenang namun menusuk. Sasuke dan Neji masuk rumah dan melihat perkelahian diantara mereka. Untuk sementara, mereka hanya melihat kejadian tersebut.

Kreeesss..

Karin membalas tamparan Sakura dengan mencakar pipi Sakura, tiga buah garis terbentuk dipipi Sakura dengan darah yang mengalir dari garisan tersebut."Aggghhh.." Sakura mengaduh pelan.

" Kau dan teman-mu itu benar-benar jalang ! " Teriak Karin lagi.

" Kalau aku memang jalang, kau mau apa ?" Tanya Sakura balik kepada gadis berambut merah tersebut

Sakura yang menyadari kehadiran Sasuke disana, menyentak tangan Karin yang memegang lengannya dan berjalan menuju Sasuke. Sakura menangkup kedua pipi Sasuke dan mencium bibir Sasuke. Sasuke hanya terdiam atas perlakuan gadis itu. Membiasakan keterkejutannya dan mulai membalas ciuman manis dari Sakura. Kini Sasuke yang memimpin ciuman yang semula lembut berubah menjadi panas dan di saksikan oleh orang-orang yang akan memulai sarapan di ruangan itu. Semua cengo.

Sakura sudah tidak tahan lagi, tetes demi tetes air matanya keluar dan ikut bergabung dengan ciuman mereka, sehingga Sasuke dapat merasakan kesedihan gadis itu. 'Sakura menangis ?' Sasuke menyelami emerald gadis itu dan merasakan kesedihannya. Sakura menyudahi ciuman itu dan menghadap ke arah Karin.

"Kau baru tau seberapa jalangnya aku? Itu belum seberapa " Sakura menantang Karin kemudian gadis itu meninggalkan ruang makan dan melangkah ke tangga lantai atas.

" Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau menikmati ciuman jalang itu ?" tanya Karin dengan air mata yang sudah merembes keluar dari matanya. " Pergilah Karin, aku lagi tak ingin membuat masalah" Ujar Sasuke dingin.

" Pergilah, kalian tak dengar apa yang Sasuke katakan ?" Neji memperingatkan kepada mereka kembali.

" Ayo Karin " Shion menarik Karin keluar dari rumah itu dan Tayuya menyusul dibelakang mereka.

" Ah dasar mereka, kenapa harus ikut campur ? Terserah apa yang akan kulakukan dengan kekasihku " geram Sai yang kemudian memeluk Ino yang bergetar hebat, menangis terisak karena tak bisa membantu Sakura, padahal Sakura tadi membela dirinya.

" Sai-kun..a..ku ta..hiks..kkut " Ino masih terisak di dalam pelukan kekasihnya itu.

"Tenanglah aku ada disini, diamlah Sweetheart" Sai menenangkan Ino dan membelai lembut rambut pirang gadis-nya itu.

Sasuke berlalu ke dapur, dan membuat secangkir kopi kesukaan Sakura, entah sejak kapan Sasuke mengetahui kebiasaan gadis tersebut, setiap pagi meminum kopi, berbeda dengan anggota Squad lainnya yang meminum susu untuk memulai aktifitas mereka. Setelah selesai, Sasuke pergi menyusul Sakura ke lantai atas dengan secangkir kopi di tangannya. Mereka yang melihat keadaan tersebut hanya bernafas lega karena ada Sasuke yang akan menenangkan Sakura untuk sementara.

" Syukurlah ada Sasuke " Tenten bergumam dan diikuti dengan hembusan nafas lega dari gadis itu.

" Semoga Sakura-chan baik-baik saja " Hinata ikut memberikan tanggapannya. Dan disambut dengan anggukan anggota lainnya.

" Sakura Nee-chan pintar mengatur emosinya " Sora memuji Sakura.

" Iya, padahal setahuku Sakura dulu adalah gadis yang tidak bisa menahan emosinya, bergejolak dan emosinya terkenal tidak bisa dikendalikan seperti Sasuke, tapi setelah melihat kejadian ini, rasanya emosi Sakura sangat terkontrol sama seperti Hinata " jelas Gaara yang melihat perubahan drastis dari sepupunya itu.

" Sakura memang sudah jauh berbeda dengan Sakura 13 tahun yang kita kenal dulu, 3 tahun belakangan Sakura diajari khusus oleh Tsunade-sama, Kurenai-sensei dan Shizune-sensei, Sakura bersusah payah meminta kepada mereka agar di ajari dalam pengendalian diri dan masalah lainnya, setelah berusaha keras, lihatlah bagaimana hasilnya sekarang" Shikamaru menjawab rasa penasaran mereka.

" Sakura sangat hebat, bahkan bisa belajar dengan legenda seperti mereka " puji Temari. Ya, mereka memang melihat perubahan Sakura yang lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

" Track Record Sakura juga tidak diragukan lagi keberhasilannya, selama menjalankan misi secara solo, Sakura berhasil 100 persen" tambah Neji. Mereka berdecak kagum, tak percaya bahwa seorang Sakura bisa semaksimal ini.

-00000-

Sementara itu, Sasuke mencari Sakura ke kamar gadis itu, dan nihil. Dia tidak menemukannya. Sasuke mengambil Kotak P3K yang berada di meja rias gadis itu dan mencari Sakura di atap, tempat latihan mereka. Benar saja, di luar tempat mereka latihan, Sakura sedang duduk membenamkan kepalanya di antara tangan yang terlipat bertopang dengan kedua lututnya. Terdengar isakan kecil dari gadis tersebut. Sasuke duduk disebelahnya. Diam beberapa saat. Sakura yang menyadari ada seseorang di dekatnya, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya. Terkejut . Ekspresi pertama yang diperlihatkan Sakura kepada Sasuke.

"kenapa kau menjadi lemah begini ,hm ?" tanya Sasuke menghapus bekas air mata di pipi gadis itu. Sakura hanya menyelami onyx Sasuke. Sakura hanya terdiam dengan perlakuan Sasuke. Sasuke memberikan kopi yang ada di tangannya kepada Sakura. Dan mulai membuka kotak P3K dan mengobati luka yang didapatnya karena perkelahian dengan Karin beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Aggghhh.. " rintih Sakura saat Sasuke membersihkan luka itu dengan etanol sebelum membelutnya dengan perban yang dia miliki.

" Kau juga semakin berani, benarkan Sakura ? kau berani menciumku di depan kekasihku dan teman-teman kita " Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum mahalnya dan membuat gadis ber-emerald indah tersebut tersipu malu.

" hentikan Sasuke, kau membuatku malu " Sakura menunduk malu dan tidak berani memandang Sasuke.

" Yap, selesai " Sasuke selesai mengobati luka Sakura, sama dengan Tenten, pemuda ini menyadari lebam yang ada dipelipis Sakura. "Kenapa ini ?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengusap pelan pelipis Sakura.

" Aku berkelahi dengan Kabuto, dan dia memukulku" jawab Sakura sekenanya, lagi-lagi dia menunduk. Menghirup aroma kopi yang dibuat Sasuke untuknya

" kenapa gadis jalang tidak berani melawan, Hm ?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada bercanda.

" Dasar kau Pantat Ayam, berhenti mempermainkanku " Sakura tersenyum dan memukul lengan pemuda itu.

GREB..

Sasuke memeluk Sakura. Hampi saja cangkir yang ada ditangan Sakura menumpahkan isinya kalau saja refleks gadis tersebut tidak bagus.

" Jangan sampai ada orang lain yang menghinamu seenaknya, kau bisa melawan mereka seperti tadi " Sasuke membelai surai merah muda gadis itu, sementara Sakura merasa nyaman di dalam dekapan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil alih cangkir kopi yang ada ditangan Sakura dan meletakkan di samping mereka. Cukup lama mereka seperti itu. 20 menit dalam dekapan Sasuke bisa mengantar Sakura ke dalam mimpinya. Tertidur. Nafas teratur Sakura menandakan bahwa dia sudah terlelap. Ino dan Sai menyusul mereka ke lantai atas, melihat Sakura yang tertidur di dalam dekapan Sasuke hanya membuat mereka menyimpulkan senyum bahagia.

" Kau bisa berbicara dengannya ketika dia terbangun nanti Ino " cakap Sasuke sambil mengendong Sakura ala bridal Style menuju kamar Sakura yang di ikuti oleh pasangan Sai-Ino dengan membawa cangkir kopi Sakura di tangan Ino. Mereka meninggal Sakura di dalam kamarnya agar dapat beristirahat. Setidaknya pagi ini adalah pagi yang sangat melelahkan bagi Sakura dan mereka semua.

-00000-

Sakura terbangun 3 jam kemudian yang di dekatnya sudah ada para wanita dalam squad itu. Tersenyum itulah yang di tampilkan gadis itu pertama kali.

GREB..

Ino menghambur ke pelukan Sakura, menangis sejadi-jadinya. " Maaf.. Maafkan aku Saku.. hiks.. hiks" Isak gadis Yamanaka dipelukan sahabatnya itu.

"Ya Tuhan, Pig ingusmu nanti menempel dibaju-ku " Sakura menghibur Ino dengan candaannya.

" Kau masih saja jahat " bibir manyun Ino beraksi dan hal itu membuat mereka yang ada didalam kamar tertawa bersama.

" Sakura, kalau seandainya bukan Ino yang tadi dilecehkan Karin, contohnya Aku atau Temari atau siapapun disini, kau tetap membela ?" Kini Tenten mengutarakan isi hatinya.

" Hm.. gimana ya ?" Sakura memasang tampang berfikir diiringi dengan tangan menopang dagu yang mulus itu " Tentu saja aku akan membela kalian semua, apa kalian bodoh ?" tanya Sakura balik.

" Kalian semuanya adalah sahabatku, keluargaku.. jadi tak ada satu pun orang yang berhak menyakiti kalian " jelas Sakura. Mereka semua berhamburan kepelukan Sakura. Terharu .

" Kalian membunuhku, hei.. " keluh Sakura yang mulai sesak.

"Hm.." terdengar suara deheman berat dari pemuda berambut hitam mencuat dengan nampan yang berisi makanan dan minum di tangannya.

" Aku rasa kau lapar Jidat.." ujar Ino.

"Kau sungguh mengerti aku Pig " Sakura menanggapi Ino.

"Kalau begitu kami keluar dulu Sakura, ayo teman-teman" Matsuri menarik Hinata yang ada di dekatnya dan di ikuti oleh yang lain, menyisakan Sasuke dan Sakura.

" Kau memang tukang tidur, Sakura " celetuk Sasuke yang duduk disamping ranjang Sakura.

"Kenapa kau jadi cerewet begini, pantat ayam ?" Sakura menatap tajam kearah Sasuke tidak setuju dengan pernyataan Sasuke. " Kau keluar sana, aku mau makan " Sakura mengambil nampan tersebut dari Sasuke dan menyuap makanannya.

"Kau tak mau aku suapi ?" Sasuke mulai menjahili Sakura.

"Pergilah, Uchiha !" Teriak Sakura denganmulut yang masih dipenuhi makanan. Dengan terkekeh pelan Sasuke meninggalkan gadis yang kelaparan itu.

-0000-

Hari ini mereka akan berangkat menjalankan misi yang sempat tertunda. Tim Naruto dan Tim Sasuke akan serentak pergi dari markas mereka, mereka akan berpisah di Konoha Bridge nantinya, perjalanan ke Ame memakan waktu 7 jam ke Utara dan 9 jam ke Suna dengan arah Barat dari Konoha.

" Hime, kau baik-baik disini ya " Naruto mengecup lembut kening Hinata, sementara Hinata yang menjadi pusat perhatian mereka yang ada di Halaman rumah tersebut hanya mampu tersipu malu.

" Iyaa... Naruto-kun, kau juga harus berhati-hati.

Naruto, Gaara dan Matsuri memasuki mobil pertama, mobil di kendarai oleh Gaara. Sementara Sasuke, Sai, Ino, Sakura dan kedua bocah tersebut masuk ke dalam mobil kedua, dengan formasi Sasuke dibangku supir, Sai disebelahnya, Sora dan Konohamaru dibelakang mereka dan disusul oleh Ino dan Sakura di barisan ketiga.

Untuk koneksi mereka selalu memasang ear monitor yang selalu terhubung, sehingga mereka dapat mendengar percakapan, mereka hanya dapat mematikan ear monitor mereka seizin Neji selaku kapten Squad mereka.

-000000-

Di dalam mobil yang dikendarai oleh Sasuke, terlihat Sora dan Konohamaru yang sudah tertidur karena kelelahan,mereka sudah meninggalkan markas mereka sejauh 2 jam perjalanan, para wanita dalam mobil itu juga asyik bergosip ria, diselingi para pemuda menyelip pembicaraan mereka sekali-sekali.

"Sakura, boleh kau bertukar tempat duduk dengan Sai-kun ?" Ino memperlihatkan wajah memelas.

" Hah, kalian selalu seperti itu, baiklah " akhirnya Sakura mengalah karena tidak mau yang ujung-ujungnya berdebat hebat dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Sasuke, menepilah.."Sahut Ino dibelakang. Sai bertukar duduk dengan Sakura. Sakura yang kini duduk di sebelah Sasuke hanya diam sambil mendengarkan headset ditelinganya, karena untuk sementara mereka diperbolehkan melepas ear monitor mereka. Hingga akhirnya Sakura ikut tertidur seperti yang lain. Hanya Sasuke yang masih terjaga.

Sesekali Sasuke melihat wajah polos Sakura yang tertidur, Sakura terlihat manis dengan baju hitam lengan pendek yang dia pakai, terlihat meringkuk kedinginan, Sasuke menyelimuti Sakura dengan jaketnya. Mengambil salah satu headset yang ada di telinga Sakura dan memasang ke telinganya.

'Lullaby ?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati, diiringi senyuman tipis yang hampir tak terlihat.

Merasa lelah dengan perjalanan yang sudah 7 jam mereka tempuh, Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya di salah satu Cafe di pusat kota Suna, perjalanan ke tempat kakak mereka tinggal 2 jam lagi. Dibelakang stir mobil Sasuke meregangkan otot-ototnya yang hampir kram karena menyetir selama itu.

" Kita sudah sampai ?" lontar Ino sembari mengumpulkan nyawanya.

"Belum, kita masih dipusat kota" jawab Sasuke. "Ayo turun, kalian tidak lapar? " tanya Sasuke kepada mereka. Mereka semua turun minus Sakura yang masih terlelap. Mereka memilih untuk tidak membangunkan Sakura. Terlihat lelah.

Sakura terbangun dan menyadari ada jaket yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, dia memilih memakai Jaket itu dengan benar sebelum turun, kebesaran memang, tapi Sakura merasa hangat dan nyaman dengan wangi dari jaket tersebut. Sakura memasuki Cafe tersebut dan mencari Tim nya berada.

" Nee-chan sudah bangun?" tanya Sora asal.

"Kalau belum bangun, mana mungkin aku ada disini adik kecil " tukas Sakura menganggapi pertanyaan Sora.

Mereka memesan makanan dan tentu saja Sakura memesan kopi yang kali ini berjenis Latte untuk minumannya.

" Sakura, ginjalmu bisa rusak kalau kau minum kopi terus " komentar Ino melihat kebiasaan Sakura yang tidak hilang-hilang itu. Sakura hanya nyengir menanggapinya. Itu adalah ekspresi handal Sakura apabila ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Mereka mendapat kabar dari Neji bahwa Tim Naruto sudah bertemu dengan Pein dan Konan di Ame. Mereka akan mendapatkan informasi tentang Akatsuki. Tim Sasuke kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya setelah istirahat sebentar dan mengisi asupan untuk perut mereka.

" Ah, aku rindu Sasori-Nii, sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengannya " ucap Sakura sambil memasang safety belt-nya.

" Aku juga, rindu sama Dei-nii" tambah Ino.

"Ingat kita lagi dalam misi, jangan terlalu larut dalam kerinduan kalian " Sai menanggapi ucapan mereka. Dia menggenggam tangan Ino, membiarkan Ino bersandar dibahunya.

Perjalanan mereka sungguh melelahkan, hingga akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat tujuan. Sebuah Cefe elit yang di dalamnya sudah menunggu orang-orang yang mereka cari. Mereka memasuki Cafe tersebut dan mencari ruang VIP yang ada disana. Orang-orang yang mereka cari sudah sampai sebelum mereka.

" Kalian sudah datang?" seorang pria dengan rambut dikuncir mirip dengan Sasuke menggendong seorang anak laki-laki berumur 3 tahun menyambut mereka. Anak kecil sumbringah melihat pamannya. Langsung saja dia mengambil alih bocah tersebut dari ayahnya.

"Apa kabarmu, Dei ?" tanya Sasuke sambil menggendong anak tersebut.

"Baik, paman.. " bocah kecil tersebut nyaman dalam gendongan Sasuke.

" Duduklah, kalian sudah tidak sabar dengan cerita Akatsuki kan ?" kata Sasori setelah berpelukan dengan adik kesayangannya. Begitu juga Ino yang melepas kerinduannya dengan Deidara.

Disana juga ikut istri Itachi, Uchiha Hana. Ibu dua orang anak yang masih sangat muda, tentu saja mereka menukah pada usia 18 Tahun, wanita muda tersebut sekarang menjadi designer yang sangat berpengalaman dan tidak diragukan lagi kemampuannya.

" Darimana kalian mau mulai ceritanya ?" tanya Deidara.

" Hm, Organisasi apa sebenarnya Akatsuki dan kenapa kalian bisa keluar dari Akatsuki ?" Langsung saja Sai melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut.

" Akatsuki awalnya adalah organisasi yang didirikan oleh kami dan di ketuai oleh Pein, Siswa-siswa berprestasi dari SMA yang berbeda, kami merintis organisasi tersebut karena kami berbeda dari pada siswa lainnya, kami pintar dan jenius dari anak seusia kami. Kemudian kami memasuki Universitas yang sama dan menghasilkan alat-alat canggih yang dibimbing oleh kakek Sora, kemudian seiring waktu anggota organisasi menjadi liar pemikirannya, ingin di akui oleh dunia. Karena tidak sesuai dari misi awal kami yaitu berbagi ilmu dan membantu dalam teknologi dunia, kami keluar dari Akatsuki " terang Itachi kepada mereka.

" Konyol ! " seru Sakura tidak percaya.

" Memang konyol kedengarannya, tapi mereka terlalu terobsesi agar mereka bergema ke seluruh penjuru dunia " tambah Sasori.

" Kenapa mereka membunuh Prof. Tobirama ?" kali ini Sasuke melontarkan rasa penasarannya.

Itachi hanya diam dan menekan sebuah tombol remote yang ada ditangannya dan terlihatlah hologram yang menghadirkan Pein, Konan dan Tim Naruto yang sedang berdiskusi disebuah restoran, mereka terhubung satu sama lain.

" Hei, kalian sudah bertemu dengan Itachi-nii dan teman-temannya ?" Naruto menyapa mereka dengan cengiran handalnya.

" Pein jelaskan tentang mengapa mereka membunuh Prof. Tobirama " Itachi menyuruh mantan pemimpin Akatsuki tersebut.

"Prof. Tobirama adalah penanggung jawab dari project yang kami jalankan, project yang akan membantu perekonomian sekaligus militer Konoha, jika sewaktu-waktu Konoha mengalami kejatuhan dalam bidang tersebut, tapi Orochimaru yang waktu itu menjabat sebagai asistant Prof. Tobirama memiliki maksud lain, ya seperti yang kita ketahui, dia ingin nama Akatsuki disanjung oleh dunia, dan dia menginginkan Konoha disorot oleh Publik terutama negara-negara maju " Jelas Pein yang berada di sebelah istrinya, Konan.

" Akatsuki dulunya adalah organisasi tertutup yang tak pernah tersentuh publik, kemudian merekrut anggota-anggota yang anarkis, berjiwa nakal dan keluar dari tujuan organisasi yang sebenarnya merupakan ulah Orochimaru " sambung Konan.

" Orochimaru ? Ketua anggota Dewan Konoha Konan-nee ?" tanya Matsuri. Konan mengangguk mengiyakan.

" Prof. Tobirama yang mengetahui maksud dari Orochimaru, beliau mengunci rancangan project tersebut dalam sebuah kubus yang saat ini ada di tangan Orochimaru, Orochimaru mendapatkannya saat menggeledah rumah Prof. Tobirama dan kemudian membunuhnya. Kami terlambat membantu beliau dan hanya menemukan Sora dalam keadaan yang tidak sadarkan diri di kamarnya, lalu kami membawa Sora " Kini Deidara ikut menjelaskan.

" Lalu apa hubungannya dengan dengan Konohamaru ?" Ino ikut mengutarakan rasa penasarannya.

" Kalian pasti tahu mengapa Walikota Konoha sekarang mengadopsi Konohamaru sekarang kan ?" Itachi mengembalikan pertanyaan itu kepada mereka.

" Karena Walikota tetap bisa mengontrol Konoha, kerena dia tidak memiliki penerus kekuasaannya, karena ayah Naruto tidak menginginkan menjabat, atau lebih tepatnya dia tidak mau berperang melawan Saudaranya sendiri, jadi dia mengadopsi Konohamaru agar Konohamaru bisa menjadi penerusnya, tetapi dialah orang yang bekerja dibalik layar, benar begitu ?" Gaara menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

" Dasar Tua Bangka serakah ! " Seru Naruto kesal.

" Maafkan aku Naruto-nii " Konohamaru menunduk sedih karena menganggap dia bersalah.

" Bukan kau yang salah Konohamaru, tapi Ayah Karin " Naruto berusaha menghibur Konohamaru.

" Kunci untuk membuka kubus tersebut dipecah menjadi lima bagian, satu sudah ada di tangan Orochimaru, satu ditanganku, satu lagi ada pada Sora, satu di Konohamaru dan satu lagi di tangan para pewaris, yaitu kalian " jelas Pein lagi.

" Kami ?" tanya Sai.

" Yaa.." jawab singkat Pein ,kemudian dia mengeluarkan sebuah potongan persegi sekitar berukuran tiga Centimeter dengan ukiran unik yang berwarna perak dengan ujung tertulis angka 3. Pein memberikan potongan itu kepada Naruto.

" Simpanlah dan lawanlah Akatsuki " Pein berbicara dengan serius.

" Tapi mengapa mereka meminta bantuan kami ?" tanya Sakura.

" Tentu saja mereka butuh back-up untuk rencana mereka, mengetahui kalian adalah pewaris adalah salah satu tujuan utamanya " Sasori berucap sebelum meneguk minumannya.

" Tsunade juga tidak bodoh, dia tidak akan memberikan Misi yang sia-sia, kalian bekerja untuk musuh yang akan menghancurkan Konoha ? yang benar saja !" Itachi jadi kesal sendiri.

" Kenapa Konohamaru bisa memiliki kunci tersebut ?" tanya Sai lagi.

" Kebetulan atau tidak, Konohamaru adalah anak dari siswa didikan Prof. Tobirama, Prof. Tobirama mengacak orang-orang yang akan menjadi penanggung jawab kunci tersebut dan terpilihlah Konohamaru " Sasori menjawab pertanyaan Sai.

" Tapi kenapa Akatsuki belum menemukan potongan kunci yang ada pada Sora dan Konohamaru ?" tanya Gaara melanjutkan rasa penasaran mereka.

" Karena Sora dan Konohamaru perlu berhubungan langsung dengan kubus tersebut, kubus itu akan mengidentifikasi retina dan sidik jari kedua bocah tersebut dan akan terbuka segel dimana Prof. Tobirama menyimpan potongan kunci " Deidara kali ini menjawab.

" Pantas saja mereka menyerang kami saat keluar dari bandara waktu itu " Sakura berusaha menghubungkan puzzle kejadian yang mereka dapat. Mereka semua mengangguk. Anggota Squad yang berada di Konoha juga mengerti karena terhubung dengan ear monitor.

Mereka jadi mengerti tentang Misi yang sedang mereka tangani, penuh tanda tanya tidak seperti Misi biasa yang hanya mengawal orang-orang penting atau memberantas mafia kelas kakap.

Mereka mengakhiri diskusi tersebut dan beristirahat. Tim Sasuke beristirahat di Uchiha Mansion yang ada di Suna. Tim Naruto menginap di kediaman Pein.

-00000-

Di Uchiha Mansion, mereka semua sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Itachi,Sasori,Deidara melepas kerinduan mereka ditemani Sai bermain kartu. Ino berkonsultasi dengan Hana karena Ino kuliah dibidang Fashion Designer, berkonsultasi dengan kakak yang sangat menyenangkan baginya. Sora dan Konohamaru sibuk menatap layar besar di depan mereka dan tangan yang sibuk menekan tombol stick sambil melontarkan kata-kata kotor menandakan sedang kesal karena pemain yang mereka kontrol tak sesuai dengan keinginan mereka. Sakura bermain dengan bocah satu setengah tahun yang baru pandai berjalan, Chizu. Anak kedua pasangan Itachi - Hana. Deichi juga sibuk menceritakan kesibukannya selama di Paris kepada paman satu-satunya tersebut.

" tidak percaya dengan semua kebetulan ini ya Sasuke .." Sakura membuka percakapannya dengan Sasuke. Sasuke yang semula mengelus punggung keponakannya itu menatap Sakura.

" **Semuanya terjadi karena ada alasan, Sakura** " jawab singkat pemuda tersebut.

Mereka mengakhiri hari tersebut dengan tidur di kamar masing-masing, Ino dan Sai mengambil ruang mereka sendiri, karena tersisa satu kamar terpaksa Sakura dan Sasuke tidur bersama.

" apa ini juga terjadi karena ada alasannya, pantat ayam ?" tanya Sakura sebal dengan Sasuke yang sibuk menyeringai.

" mungkin" jawab Sasuke. Sasuke memeluk Sasuke, melupakan bahwa mereka masing-masing sudah memiliki kekasih. " Jangan menyebalkan Sakura, dan biarkan ini terjadi " Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Dan dengan terpaksa gadis Haruno itu juga tidur dalam pelukan pemuda yang terkenal dingin itu.

-000000-

Pagi ini mereka sarapan bersama, Tim Sasuke dengan tiga orang ex-member Akatsuki. Mereka akan pulang nanti siang, kembali ke Konoha dengan informasi penting. Mereka sarapan sambil berbicara topik ringan.

" Kenapa Sara tidak ikut kemari, Sasori?" tanya Deidara yang penasaran karena semenjak menikah Sasori tidak lepas dari istrinya tersebut.

" kau tahu sendiri kalau Sara lagi hamil, dia tidak bisa ikut perjalanan jauh, ya dia tetap di Jerman " jawab Sasori sambil menyantap nasi gorengnya.

" Sasu-chan, kau akan pulang hari ini ? " tanya Itachi melirik adiknya itu.

" Hentikan panggilan itu Itachi-nii Baka, kami harus kembali hari ini, mendiskusikan Misi ini dengan yang lainnya" jawab Sasuke.

" Hana-nee, aku boleh ikut ke Butik nee-chan ?" tanya Ino, mereka sudah langsung akrab dan menyatu sama lain.

" Tentu saja, Ino-chan ! Habis sarapan kita berangkat, biar Deichi dan Chizu dijaga oleh Sasuke dan Sakura " riang Hana.

Mereka menyelesaikan sarapan. Hana dan Ino pergi ke Butik milik Hana yang ada di Suna, Hana sesekali melihat untuk mengotrol Butik cabangnya ini. Sesampainya disana, Ino di beritahu oleh Hana tentang pelajaran Fashion yang belum di ketahui oleh gadis blonde tersebut. Butiknya sangat ramai dikunjungi oleh peminat rancangan Hana. Ketika Ino sedang melihat baju-baju yang ada disana, Ino mendengar percakapan dua orang gadis yang sedang memilih baju. Ino mengaktifkan ear monitornya.

" Kau tahu, sebentar lagi Orochimaru dan Akatsuki akan bergerak dan menghabisi Squad bodoh tersebut " ucap salah satu gadis tersebut, Ino mengenalinya. Shion.

" Bukankah Squad itu berada dipihak kita ?" tanya gadis tersebut.

" Tidak, mereka adalah musuh kita, kami mengetahuinya setelah memasang alat penyadap suara ditempat mereka,siapkan anggotamu Mei, kita akan menyerang mereka ketika Orochimaru memerintahkan kita " jelas Shion. Lalu mereka pergi ke kasir setelah mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau. Ino yang semula membelakangi mereka, menatap mereka pergi.

" Apa-apaan ini ?" tanyanya heran.

" Kalian periksa ruangan yang ada dirumah ini, dan temukan penyadap suara itu " Perintah Neji yang dapat di dengar oleh semua anggota Squad. Mereka semua terkejut dengan apa yang sudah mereka dengar. Percakapan dua orang gadis tersebut menandakan sebentar lagi mereka akan menghadapi masalah yang lebih besar...

 **...To Be Continued...**

 **Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto ®

I do not own **Naruto** or any of its characters.

Tapi cerita ini Real milik saya..

Maaf kalau fic nya berantakan dan jauh dari kata bagus.

Sampai bertemu di Chapter berikutnya Teman...

Ayumi-chan mau menjawab review teman-teman yang ga bisa di jawab lewat PM nih..

 **Ananda** , **Hanna** , **Putrichan28** : tetap lanjut baca yaaa..

 **Dina haruno** : iya Sakura pacaran sama Kabuto, Sasori disini jadi kakaknya Sakura, masa Sakura pacaran sama kakak sendiri ? ga etis kan, terus emang mereka anggota squad rata-rata umur 17 tahun.

 **Dewazz** , **meoung** , **n.h** , **Kimberchan** , **Euri-chan** : yang sama Sasuke waktu di chap 1 tu seseorang yang akan terungkap di akhir cerita yaa.. iya nih, disini Sakura pacaran sama Kabuto...

Salam Hangat,

 ***Crazy Dreamer**

 **-Ayumi-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning** :

Typo bertebaran,

Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD

jauh dari kata sempurna,

 _ **tidak suka jangan dibaca ,nanti menyesal**_

Pairing : **Sasuke – Sakura, Sai – Ino, Naruto – Hinata, Neji – Tenten , Shikamaru – Temari, Gaara – Matsuri and Other pairing**

 **Rate M** : For Language and other action

Dalam cerita ini akan dihadirkan karakter lain,

Mohon dimaafkan kalau Rate M, untuk adegan dewasanya terkesan memaksa dan jauh dari kata sempurna. Maklum baru belajar dan ini ff pertama rate M

" _Kau tahu, sebentar lagi Orochimaru dan Akatsuki akan bergerak dan menghabisi Squad bodoh tersebut " ucap salah satu gadis tersebut, Ino mengenalinya. Shion._

" _Bukankah Squad itu berada dipihak kita ?" tanya gadis tersebut._

" _Tidak, mereka adalah musuh kita, kami mengetahuinya setelah memasang alat penyadap suara ditempat mereka,siapkan anggotamu Mei, kita akan menyerang mereka ketika Orochimaru memerintahkan kita " jelas Shion. Lalu mereka pergi ke kasir setelah mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau. Ino yang semula membelakangi mereka, menatap mereka pergi._

" _Apa-apaan ini ?" tanyanya heran._

" _Kalian periksa ruangan yang ada dirumah ini, dan temukan penyadap suara itu " Perintah Neji yang dapat di dengar oleh semua anggota Squad. Mereka semua terkejut dengan apa yang sudah mereka dengar. Percakapan dua orang gadis tersebut menandakan sebentar lagi mereka akan menghadapi masalah yang lebih besar..._

Chapter 5 :

Tim Sasuke yang ada di Suna dan dan Tim Naruto yang ada di Ame pulang ke Konoha hari ini, sementara mereka yang ada di markas mencari dimana letak penyadap tersebut. Mereka menyusuri setiap isi dalam rumah itu. Mereka menemukan dua buah penyadap yang terdapat dibawah meja makan dan diruang rekreasi mereka.

" Pantas saja mereka mengetahui percakapan kita ! " seru Tenten dengan sebal.

" Sabarlah Ten.. " ingat Neji. Tenten mengangguk dan bersemu merah. Pasalnya sewaktu menyediki kepolisian Konoha, Neji menyatakan perasaannya kepada gadis bercepol dua tersebut.

 **-00000-**

Tim Sasuke berpamitan kepada ex-member Akatsuki yang merupakan kakak-kakak mereka.

" Sasuke, kau jaga adik iparku ya " Itachi memeluk Sakura, dan mendapat death-glare dari Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan kau Itachi-nii, aku bisa menjaga diri sendiri " Sakura membalas pelukan kakak Sasuke tersebut.

" Kau jaga adikku Shimura, awas kalau kau menyakitinya, aku akan meledakkanmu " Canda Deidara yang lagi semangat meneliti alat peledak. Mereka semua tertawa.

" Baby Zu.. sampai jumpa lagi " Sakura mencium bayi imut pasangan Itachi-Hana tersebut.

" Paman, kita akan bertemu lagi kan ?" Si kecil Deichi mengambil suara sambil menatap Sasuke sedih.

" Tentu saja, Jagoan " Sasuke menunggingkan senyumnya dan memeluk bocah kecil tersebut.

Setelah acara pamit-pamitan, mereka berangkat. Melakukan perjalanan kembali ke Konoha. Didalam mobil mereka bercerita satu sama lain.

" Jadi kalian sudah kuliah, Nee-chan ?" tanya Sora kepada Ino. Ino mengangguk mengiyakan.

" Wah kalian hebat sekali.." Puji Konohamaru tidak kalah kagumnya kepada mereka.

" Hahaha.. kalian bisa saja, seperti yang kalian lihat, aku mengambil jurusan Fashion Desainer, Sai-kun di bidang Seni rupa, Sakura di Kedokteran, Sasuke dan Neji di bidang Arsitektur, Temari di bidang Teknik Komputer, Hinata di bidang Pariwisata dan Perhotelan, Gaara, Shikamaru dan Matsuri di bidang Hubungan International, Naruto di bidang Managemen Bisnis, dan Tenten di bidang Desainer Grafis " jelas Ino panjang lebar.

" Intinya apapun yang terjadi, kalian harus belajar " sambung Sakura yang berada di sebelah Ino. Mereka semua mengangguk. Handphone Sakura berbunyi menandakan ada pesan masuk ke telepon genggam gadis itu. Sakura langsung membacanya. Ino yang menyadari raut wajah Sakura berubah langsung menanyakan kepada sahabatnya itu.

" Ada apa Jidat ?" tanya Ino penasaran.

" Itu... Kabuto memutuskan hubugan kami " jawab Sakura singkat. Mereka yang ada didalam mobil tersebut hening dan sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Kali ini yang mengendarai mobil adalah Sai, karena luka di lengannya sudah lumayan pulih, dia menawarkan diri untuk menyetir mobil. Di sebelah Sai, terdapat Sasuke yang duduk melihat ke arah luar kaca. Mereka mendengar suara Neji dari ear monitor yang mengiterupsi anggota Timnya.

" Kakashi memberitahuku, setelah mendapatkan petunjuk kunci itu, kita hanya diminta menjalankan tugas yang diperintah langsung oleh Kakashi, jadi sampai besok kita tidak memiliki jadwal. Kalian cepatlah pulang " Neji memberitahu. Langsung disambut bahagia oleh Tim Sasuke dan Tim Naruto yang masih dalam perjalanan. Setidaknya mereka dapat beristirahat setelah pulang dari perjalanan yang melelahkan.

 **-000000-**

Setelah 9 jam melakukan perjalanan akhirnya Tim Sasuke tiba di markas mereka, yang telah didahului oleh kedatangan Tim Naruto 2 jam sebelumnya. Mereka berkumpul diruangan rekreasi, Naruto sudah memangku Hinata, dan melepas kerinduannya dengan gadis Hyuga tersebut.

" apa kalian lelah ?" tanya Tenten kepada Ino dan yang lainnya.

" Hah, lumayanlah " jawab Ino yang duduk disebelah Sakura.

" Jadi begini, aku ingin mentraktir kalian makan diluar " Tenten kembali berbicara kepada mereka.

" Dalam rangka apa ? Kau sedang tidak ulangtahun.." Sai membuka suara menanggapi Tenten.

" Sepertinya ada yang mencurigakan selama kami tidak ada " Selidik Sakura kepada Tenten dan Neji, membuat keduanya salah tingkah.

" Itu.. aku dan Neji berpacaran " kata Tenten pelan namun dapat di dengar oleh anggota Squad tersebut.

" Benarkah ? Demi apa ?" Temari Histeris, pasalnya dia terus berada di markas dan tidak mengetahui hal tersebut.

" Tenanglah Temari, yang terpenting aku dan Tenten sudah berpacaran dan kalian tidak perlu mengetahui bagaimana kronologinya " Neji yang mengetahui kemana arah pembicaraan.

" Bersiap-siaplah, kita akan makan malam diluar, 15 menit lagi kita berangkat " perintah Neji. Mereka semua bubar untuk mengganti baju ke kamar masing-masing.

 **-000000-**

Mereka berangkat dengan 3 buah mobil yang membawa mereka kearah pusat kota, Restoran elit adalah tujuan mereka. Restoran yang memiliki ruang VIP yang dapat digunakan sesuka hati tanpa harus diperhatikan publik. Di depan Restoran mereka bertemu dengan teman lama. Kiba, Shino, Lee dan Menma.

" Hei, Sakura-chan " Menma langsung memeluk erat Sakura. Menma memang dari dulu menyukai Sakura.

" Hei Tenten.. " Lee yang berniat memeluk Tenten langsung dicegat oleh Neji, sehingga Lee memeluk Neji.

" Berhenti bersikap seenaknya pada para gadis " Ucap Neji yang memperlihatkan wajah garangnya kepada mereka.

" Kami hanya memberi salam " Lee membela diri. Mereka yang melihat kejadian itu hanya mendengus geli melihat kejadian tersebut.

Mereka makan malam, sebelum berpindah ke ruangan VIP untuk bersantai sejenak.

" Kenapa kalian ada di Konoha ?" Shikamaru bertanya kepada Kiba, Shino, Lee dan Menma yang bergabung dengan mereka.

" Kami ada sedikit tugas disini " Kiba menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru.

" Kalau aku sih, tentu saja mencari Sakura-chan" Menma yang memiliki kemiripan dengan Naruto menjawab dengan sumbringah.

" Iya, kalau kau mau mati cepat sih tak apa " Matsuri menanggapi.

"Memangnya kenapa ? Sakura-chan masih sendiri kan ?" tanya Menma lagi.

" Sakuranya memang sendiri, yang mencintainya banyak, dasar bodoh ! " Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Menma yang dari tadi tak mau lepas dari Sakura.

Setelah makan dan berbicara dengan teman lama Squad itu , sampai keempat pemuda itu pamit dan berjanji akan bertemu kembali, Squad yang di pimpin Neji ini masuk ke ruangan VIP yang ada direstoran itu. Mereka kembali memesan makanan ringan dan berbagai macam minuman beralkohol. Tentu saja Sasuke, Sakura dan kedua bocah itu memesan jus dan minuman non-alkohol lainnya. Mereka bersantai dan bersenda gurau dalam ruangan itu. Ada yang bernyanyi karaoke, ada yang duduk disofa, dan melakukan hal lain yang menyenangkan. Lagi-lagi Naruto dan Gaara meracik minuman yang telah disediakan. Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten dan Shikamaru duduk disofa menikmati pemandangan teman mereka yang sedang bernyanyi dengan Sora dan Shikamaru.

Naruto dan Gaara membagikan minuman kepada mereka. Minuman Alkohol untuk mereka, 2 gelas soda untuk kedua bocah tersebut dan 2 gelas jus untuk Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka bersulang untuk kebahagiaan Neji-Tenten dan melanjutkan acara senang-senang mereka. Beberapa saat Sasuke setelah minum jus tersebut, dia memegangi kepalanya dengan nafas yang tidak teratur dan satu tangan lagi menggenggam tangan Sakura yang duduk disampingnya. Neji yang melihat perubahan Sasuke langsung mengambil orange-jus yang sudah diminum oleh Sasuke. Neji mencium aroma minuman tersebut, dan merasakan aroma alkohol yang tercampur dengan orange-jus yang diminum Sasuke.

" Damn ! Sakura ayo bawa Sasuke keluar " perintah Neji kepada Sakura, mereka merangkul Sasuke keluar menuju mobil mereka. Mereka yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menatap bertanya 'apa yang terjadi ?'.

" Sasuke meminum alkohol " Neji berbicara singkat.

"Bagaimana bisa ?" Sakura bertanya sambil merangkul tubuh bagian kanan Sasuke.

" Aku mencium alkohol di dalam jus yang diminum Sasuke tadi, Sasuke alergi alkohol, setelah ini Sasuke tidak akan terkontrol terutama hasratnya " Neji berbicara tentang Sasuke, diantara mereka semua, Neji adalah orang yang paling mengerti Sasuke, karena mereka berada pada jurusan yang sama. Cukup membuat Neji tahu karakter dan semua yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Termasuk dengan masalah hati Sasuke.

" Sebelum Sasuke buat masalah, ayo kita bawa dia pulang" Ajak Neji yang sudah dibanjiri keringat karena menggotong Sasuke menuju mobil. Sakura dan Sasuke duduk di bangku belakang. Neji berniat untuk pamit kepada mereka yang masih ada diruangan itu.

" Kau tunggu sebentar disini, aku mau ambil handphone dan pamit kepada mereka" ucap Neji yang kemudian berlari kembali masuk menuju anggota yang lainnya dan meninggalkan Sakura dengan Sasuke.

" Bersabarlah.. " bisik Sakura yang menyeka keringat Sasuke dengan tangannya. Sasuke bersandar dibahu Sakura dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu..

" Agghhhh.. " teriak tertahan terdengar dari pemuda tampan itu.

Neji memasuki ruangan tersebut dan memaki Naruto dan Gaara.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan, hah ?" Neji meninju Gaara dan menendang Naruto hingga pemuda itu terhempas jauh. Mereka semua terkejut dengan Neji yang hilang kendali.

" Tenanglah Neji, apa yang terjadi ?" Sai memegangi lengan Neji yang dibantu oleh Shikamaru.

" Kalian tak tahu kalau Sasuke alergi alkohol ? kalian mencampur alkohol dengan jus yang dia minum,kan ? Kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Sasuke, awas kalian ! Ayo Tenten, Sora, Konohamaru, kita pergi" Geram Neji kepada mereka berdua. Dia mengambil handphone-nya yang ada diatas meja dan beranjak dari tempat itu.

Rasa penasaran Naruto dan Gaara menyebabkan acara senang-senang mereka hancur. Mereka yang beranggapan Sasuke sok tidak mau minum adalah karena Sakura. Mereka salah. Sasuke hanya mau mengontrol kebiasaan buruknya agar tidak merugikan semua orang. Mereka pun juga memutuskan mengakhiri acara mereka dan pulang menyusul Neji dan yang lainnya.

- **0000000-**

Mobil yang dikendarai oleh Neji tiba di markas mereka. Mereka turun dan merangkul Sasuke menuju kamarnya. Sakura menyuruh Neji tenang dan membiarkan dia untuk menjaga Sasuke. Meski dia tahu apa konsekuensi dari hal yang dia lakukan.

" Tak apa Neji, aku akan disini membantu Sasuke " Sakura menenangkan Neji.

" Kau yakin ?" tanya Neji yang semakin panik. Sakura tersenyum lembut dan memegang tangan Neji.

" Tenanglah, Sasuke akan baik-baik saja, ayo kita kebawah, Tenten pasti sedang menunggumu, aku mau mengambilkan air putih untuk Sasuke " Sakura memboyong Neji ke bawah. Neji langsung disambut oleh pelukan hangat Tenten. Sakura berlalu, setelah mendapat apa yang dia butuhkan dia kembali ke kamar Sasuke.

 **-00000000-**

Sasuke duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidurnya. Menatap Sakura yang menuju kearahnya. Sakura memberikan air putih tersebut dan langsung diminum oleh Sasuke. Dengan mata sayunya dia menatap Sakura yang tersenyum lembut ke arah pemuda tersebut. Sasuke menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipi Sakura dan langsung mencium bibir Sakura. Semula yang lembut berubah menjadi panas. Nafas keduanya memburu. Sasuke memeluk erat Sakura dan bersandar di pundak gadis itu.

" Tak apa, Sasuke " Sakura mengelus punggung pemuda tersebut. Pemuda yang terlihat dingin dan keren didepan orang lain, memiliki sisi lemah seperti ini. Sasuke yang diberi semangat oleh Sakura, kembali menatap gadis itu. Sakura mengangguk. Mengerti dengan apa yang diinginkan Sasuke. Yang diinginkan Sasuke kali ini adalah Sakura. Bukan yang lain.

Sasuke kembali mengeksploitasi bibir Sakura. Mengabsen seluruh gigi yang ada dimulut gadis itu. Mereka berciuman hingga saliva mereka bersatu satu sama lain. Sasuke beralih ke leher jenjang gadis tersebut. Menyesap dan memberikan kissmark disana, hingga membuat gadis Haruno tersebut mengerang nikmat.

" Aaahhh, Sasuke " Sakura terlihat menikmati dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke juga mengambil peran. Meremas payudara milik gadis tersebut, sementara tangannya satu lagi membuka baju kemeja Sakura dan menampilkan payudara Sakura yang terbalut dalam bra berwarna hitam, kenyal menantang. Sasuke membuka pengait bra Sakura dan langsung menghisap seperti bayi yang kelaparan. Sementara mulutnya bekerja disatu sisi dan tangannya pun juga bermain disisi lain. Sakura memainkan rambut Sasuke dan nafasnya mulai tidak teratur, nafsu mulai mengambil alih kinerja otak gadis itu.

Sasuke membelai lembut area perut mulus gadis itu, membuat Sakura menggelinjang geli. Sakura sudah topless. Membuatnya memerah ketika Sasuke memperhatikannya. Sasuke menyeringai. Rambutnya kini sudah acak-acakan, menambah kesan seksi pada pemuda itu.

" Apa yang kau lihat, Pantat Ayam ?" Sakura bertanya kepada Sasuke, yang sebenarnya dia malu karena dilihat seperti itu.

" Kau terlihat sempurna " suara berat Sasuke terdengar merdu ditelinga Sakura. Lagi-lagi gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut berhasil dibuat tersipu oleh pemuda Uchiha ini. Sasuke kembali menyerang Sakura, mencari area di leher jenjang Sakura untuk di labeli kissmark lagi. Tak hanya di leher, payudara Sakura juga tak lepas dari incaran pemuda tersebut.

Sasuke membuka kancing celana Sakura, karena kesusahan melepaskan celana gadis tersebut, Sakura menaikkan pinggulnya dan membantu Sasuke dalam aksinya. Kini Sakura hanya memakai celana dalam yang sewarna dengan bra yang dia pakai tadi. Sasuke mengusap selangkangan gadis itu dari luar celana dalam Sakura. Sakura menghentikan kegiatan Sasuke. Dia merasa tidak adil disini. Sasuke yang mengerti maksud Sasuka langsung membuka bajunya. Memperlihatkan perut six-pack dan abs-abs yang dia jaga. Sasuke memiliki tubuh yang sempurna untuk laki-laki idaman. Sasuke kembali menghisap payudara Sakura dan menjilat perut Sakura dan akhirnya terpaku di depan selangkangan Sakura yang sudah basah. Sasuke melepas celana dalam Sakura dan memperhatikan vagina gadis tersebut.

" Mereka begitu menggoda, Sakura " kagum Sasuke dan mulai merabanya. Sasuke mengusap dan memasukkan satu jari tengahnya ke dalam liang tersebut, ibu jarinya digunakan untuk mengusap clitoris gadis itu. Sungguh Sasuke mengerti dimana kelemahan Sakura. Sakura menggeliat dengan perlakuan Sasuke.

" Aaaahhh.. Sasu..kee " keringat sudah membanjiri tubuh gadis tersebut. Merasa kenikmatan tak terhingga. Sasuke berhenti sejenak. Kembali ke atas tubuh Sakura, sambil mencium Sakura, tangan Sasuke bekerja melepas celana jins-nya dan terlihatlah kejantanan yang besar dan sudah tegang milik Sasuke. Sasuke mengarahkan Penisnya ke arah liang Sakura. Menggosok-gosokkan sebelum masuk ke dalam liang surga dunia tersebut. Sasuke menatap mata Sakura sebelum bersiap memasukkan kejantanannya. Menandakan mereka akan bersatu. Sakura kembali mengangguk. Sasuke kembali mencium Sakura. Seiring dengan itu, Kejantanan Sasuke perlahan-lahan memasuki Sakura. Ini memang bukan yang pertama untuk Sakura tapi melihat ukuran kejantanan Sasuke dan Sakura yang selalu merawat kewanitaannya dengan baik, kejadian ini lumayan menyakitkan untuk Sakura.

" Kau sempit, sayang " Sasuke masih berusaha memasukkan seluruh kejantanan-nya ke dalam liang Sakura. Setelah dibantu oleh Sakura dengan menggoyangkan pinggungnya menandakan dia siap, Sasuke mulai menggenjot Sakura.

"hah..hah... aaaah.. Sasuke..." Sakura mengerang nikmat.

" Panggil namaku dengan benar,Sakura "Sasuke menginterupsi Sakura dan kembali menngincar leher Sakura.

" Sasuke-kun..." Sakura memanggil manja Sasuke dan disambut oleh seringai Sasuke. Sasuke mempercepat irama genjotannya hingga membuat Sakura orgasme. Hal itu tidak membuat Sasuke menyerah agar mereka dapat orgasme serentak. Setelah melakukan genjotan kembali, liang Sakura kembali berkedut menjepit kejantanan Sasuke yang semakin menegang, sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai pada puncak birahi mereka. Sakura memeluk erat Sasuke hingga meninggalkan bekas dipunggung pemuda tersebut. Sasuke semakin mempercepat temponya. Mereka saling mengerang satu sama lain, saling menandakan kalau mereka menikmati permainan ini.

" Sakura, aku keluar.." Sasuke mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam rahim Sakura, tak sampai dua detik Sakura menyusul Sasuke, orgasme. Air mani mereka bersatu dan mengalir keluar liang Sakura. Mereka kelelahan. Satu ronde yang sangat panjang. Sasuke ambruk diatas tubuh Sakura dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah. Sakura memperbaiki posisi Sasuke dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka yang polos tanpa dibaluti pakaian apapun.

" Maaf...Sakura " Sasuke menatap Sakura yang tidur berbantalkan lengan pemuda itu. Sakura memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya.

" Aku rasa kata 'terimakasih' lebih baik daripada kata 'maaf' " Ujar Sakura, Sasuke mencium kening Sakura dengan lembut. Mereka tidur dalam kelelahan. Pasalnya mereka belum ada istirahat sepulang dari Suna.

- **0000000-**

Tepat pukul 04.00 pagi Sakura terbangun dan melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang memeluk pinggul rampingnya. Sakura duduk dan memungut baju yang berada didekatnya. Mau tak mau Sakura memakai baju yang tadi di pakai oleh Sasuke. Terasa wangi mint dari baju pemuda itu, T-shirt hitam yang menelan tubuhnya. Tentu saja Sakura tidak memakai bra. Setelah merasa layak dengan pakaian yang menempel di tubuhnya, Sakura membetulkan selimut pemuda ber-onyx hitam tersebut dan pergi ke kamarnya sendiri.

Setibanya di kamar sendiri Sakura berjalan menuju kamar mandinya dan berniat untuk membersihkan sisa permainannya dengan Sasuke ditubuhnya. Sakura butuh air untuk menenangkannya saat ini.

Setelah selesai dengan ritual mandinya di pagi buta, berbalut handuk putih, Sakura melihat ke arah cermin yang memantulkan dirinya. Memeriksa bercak-bercak karya Sasuke.

" Kau memang sialan, Uchiha!" Geram Sakura. Sakura juga lupa memberitahu Sasuke untuk bermain aman. Salahkan juga dirinya yang terhanyut dengan permainan ciptaan pewaris Uchiha tersebut. Sakura mengambil pakaiannya di dalam lemari, kemeja putih. Ntah mengapa gadis berambut panjang ini menyukai kemeja longgar berwarna putih, meskipun dia akan tetap terlihat cantik dengan memakai pakaian apapun.

Sakura berjalan keluar kamar dan menuju dapur untuk menghilangkan dahaganya dengan segelas air putih. Sakura dikejutkan dengan bocah-bocah 13 Tahun yang duduk di meja makan dengan raut muka yang sulit diartikan. Sakura berlalu ke dapur, mengambil air putih yang dia butuhkan dan duduk disebelah Konohamaru.

" Kenapa kalian tidak tidur, Hm ?" tanya Sakura lembut.

" Kami tidak bisa tidur, kami sudah mencobanya Nee-chan, tapi terbangun lagi, teringat Sasuke-nii " Konohamaru menyerukan isi hatinya. Meskipun Sasuke dingin dan tak banyak bicara, mereka dapat merasakan kasih sayang dari pemuda Uchiha tersebut. Sakura membelai rambut Konohamaru, memberikan ketenangan.

" Sasuke-nii baik-baik saja, sekarang saja dia tertidur pulas, kalian jangan khawatir " Sakura menjelaskan kepada mereka bagaimana keadaan Sasuke.

" Terima kasih, Sakura-nee " Sora mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

" Kalian mau berjalan-jalan sebentar ?" tawar Sakura kepada mereka. Mereka mengangguk menerima tawaran tersebut. Mereka bertiga beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari rumah tersebut. Mereka berjalan sambil bercerita-cerita ringan dengan topik random.

"Nee-chan, apa nanti Sasuke-nii akan marah kepada Gaara-nii danNaruto-nii " tanya Konohamaru penasaran.

" Hmm, tentu saja dia akan marah, tapi kalian tenang saja, hal itu wajar terjadi, kesalahpahaman sering terjadi dalam pertemanan, kan ?" tanya Sakura balik kepada bocah itu. Sakura menghirup udara pagi yang jarang dia temukan karena ia sering bangun siang.

" Apa susah menjalani tugas seperti yang kalian lakukan, Sakura-nee ? apa kalian boleh menolak kasus yang diberikan untuk kalian ?" Tanya Sora yang berjalan mengikuti langkah Sakura.

" Bagaimana ya ? Ini seperti takdir yang harus kami jalani, kami tidak bisa menolak, dengan kata lain kami memang tak ingin menolak kasus apapun itu. Kami memang di didik dari kecil untuk melindungi keluarga dan negara ini, terutama kota Konoha yang menjadi Jantung negara kita. Sewaktu kecil kami menyanggupi untuk menjadi agent rahasia, kami ditempa habis-habisan dan yaa.. kalian bisa lihat kami sekarang. Selain itu, kami juga harus belajar untuk masa depan kami, kami juga harus kuliah, kalau tidak bisa bertatap muka, kami harus ikut belajar online agar tidak ketinggalan, dan mengirim tugas yang diberikan dosen kepada kami. Sehebat apapun kami sebagai agent rahasia, kami juga seorang Mahasiswa biasa " Jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah Minimarket 24 jam dan memesan mie instan karena rasa lapar mendera. Mereka duduk di tempat yang disediakan diluar Minimarket sambil menghirup udara pagi yang belum terkontaminasi dengan debu dan udara kotor.

" Kak, entah mengapa aku merasa ada yang mengikuti kita " Sora berbicara pelan kepada Sakura.

" Benarkah ?" Konohamaru bertanya dengan raut wajah kaget.

" Iya, aku juga merasakannya, cepatlah habiskan makanan kalian dan kita akan kembali" perintah Sakura kepada mereka. Tak diragukan lagi, kepekaan kedua bocah tersebut meningkat saat bergabung dengan Squad ini, meskipun mereka berstatus sebagai target yang harus dilindungi. Setelah menghabiskan makanan, mereka kembali ke markas mereka. Berjalan-jalan satu setengah jam cukup membuat rasa kantuk mereka datang. Mereka kembali ke kamar dan tidur menjelang waktu sarapan tiba. Setidaknya tidur 2 jam dapat memulihkan tenaga dan menghilangkan rasa kantuk mereka.

-0000000-

Di meja makan, mereka sudah berkumpul untuk mengadakan ritual setiap paginya, sarapan. Mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Gaara dan Naruto hanya diam saja.

"Naruto-nii, Gaara-nii.. kalian harus minta maaf kepada Sasuke-nii, tadi pagi Sakura-nee bilang kesalahpahaman itu wajar terjadi dalam pertemanan " Ujar Konohamaru kepada dua pemuda dengan rambut nyentrik itu.

" Kapan kalian bertemu Sakura , Konohamaru ?" tanya Temari penasaran. Mereka melihat kedua bocah tersebut, karena mereka memang belum bertatap muka dengan Sakura dan Sasuke sehabis insiden semalam.

" Kami bertemu Sakura-nee dan berjalan-jalan sebentar tadi pagi, saat semua orang tidur " Jawab Sora.

Sasuke turun dari tangga, dan mereka semua melihat kearah Sasuke.

" Sasuke, maafkan kami " Naruto menyesali perbuatannya.

" Iya, maaf Sasuke, kami tak bermaksud.. " Gaara juga mengambil suara, tak menyangka kejahilannya akan menjadi seperti ini.

" Hn " Sasuke hanya menanggapi hal tersebut dan meneguk minumannya.

" Terimakasih Neji, telah mewakilkanku menghajar mereka " Sasuke melihat ke arah Neji.

" Urwell, Sasuke " Neji tersenyum. Berarti Sasuke tidak marah kepada mereka. Dan semua yang ada diruangan itu bernafas lega. Namun, kekhawatiran mereka belum bisa hilang karena belum melihat Sakura.

Lima menit kemudian Sakura turun dari tangga dengan wajah pucat. Kissmark yang ada di lehernya juga terlihat jelas. Tentu saja mereka tahu apa yang terjadi. Seks merupakan hal yang biasa di kalangan mereka. Sakura terlihat lesu dan duduk di sebelah Ino. Sakura membenamkan kepalanya di antara kedua tangannya di atas meja.

" Kau baik-baik saja, Jidat ?" tanya Ino, tersirat nada khawatir disana. Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepala menjawab.

" Sakura-chan.. kita nanti akan ke rumah sakit, mengecek kesehatan untuk para wanita, kau ikut juga yaa ?" Hinata mengajak Sakura. Lagi-lagi Sakura mengangguk. Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura, mengingat malam panjang yang terjadi di antara mereka.

 **-000000-**

Para wanita Squad itu pergi melakukan cek rutin kesehatan mereka di Rumah Sakit Utama Konoha, mereka menunggu giliran. Mereka antri dan Sakura mendapat antrian terakhir di antara mereka. Dokter itu berbicara intens kepada mereka.

" Sakura-san, kapan kau terakhir datang bulan ?" Dokter itu menatap kearah Sakura.

" Hm.. mungkin bulan kemarin " Jawab Sakura dengan raut wajah berfikir.

" Kau hamil, kandunganmu sudah 3 minggu Sakura-san... itu yang menyebabkanmu terlihat pucat saat ini, kau kurang istirahat " jelas Dokter itu. Sakura terdiam, dan mereka yang ada disana terkejut. ' _Masalah apa lagi ini_?' ucap Sakura dalam hati. Tak tahu harus bersyukur atau bersedih dengan kehamilannya. Gadis 17 Tahun hamil, sungguh membuat mereka shock.

Setelah mendapatkan keterangan selembar kertas tentang kehamilan Sakura dan vitamin untuk kesehatan mereka, mereka keluar dari Rumah Sakit itu. Sialnya, mereka bertemu dengan Karin dan pengikutnya di area parkir.

" Wah.. wah coba lihat siapa ini ? wanita jalang dan teman-teman bodohnya " ujar Karin remeh dan merebut kertas yang ada di tangan Sakura. Karin membacanya dan terkejut.

" Kau hamil ? memang wanita jalang, siap-siaplah aku permalukan di depan Sasuke.. bodoh ! " lalu dia berlalu di ikuti dengan anggotanya.

" Hei, kau tak tahu.. Sasuke sudah tidur dengan Sakura " Matsuri berteriak kepada Karin yang hendak membuka mobilnya. Karin hanya melihat dengan tatapan menantang dan tidak percaya.

" Aku benci dengan dia ! " seru Hinata.

" Wah Hinata kita juga bisa membenci orang lain yaa.. " canda Sakura. Mereka semua tertawa.

Di dalam mobil, Temari membuka percakapan mereka. " Sakura, apa ayah bayi ini adalah Kabuto ?" tanya Temari sambil menyetir mobil mengarah ke markas mereka.

Sakura hanya tersenyum mengelus perutnya. " Tak usah kalian pikirkan tentang kehamilanku, kalian cukup fokus saja pada misi ini, pada kunci itu " Jelas Sakura. Ntahlah Sakura pun bingung dengan keadaannya saat ini. Ino dan Hinata menggenggam tangan Sakura memberikan kekuatan pada gadis itu.

" Heh Sakura, Sasuke menembakkan sperma-nya di dalam ?" tanya Ino tanpa dosa, yang membuat mereka semua mendengus. Percakapan kotor macam ini memang sering terlontar dari mulut mereka.

" Ino, Sakura hamil sudah 3 minggu, sementara mereka melakukan hubungan intim tadi malam " Tenten memberi komentar. Kenapa Ino kadang-kadang sama bodohnya dengan pikiran Naruto.

" Hehehe... Aku lupa " cengir Ino, mereka bercanda sampai markas mereka.

Benar saja, Karin dan teman-temannya sudah sampai duluan di markas mereka dan menyebarkan berita bahwa Sakura hamil. Gaara langsung bertanya kepada mereka.

" Benarkah itu ?" pertanyaan itu meluncur mewakili rasa penasaran mereka semua. Sakura mengangguk pasrah dan menunduk.

" Kalian lihat kan ? dia benar-benar jalang ! " Karin mencela Sakura.

" Iya, aku yakin dia sudah tidur dengan banyak pria " kali ini Tayuya ikut berbicara.

" Diam dan bersikaplah manis Karin, jangan membuat masalah " Sasuke mengingatkan.

Sakura yang saat itu tidak ingin mencari masalah, berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sementara Ino, Tenten dan Matsuri meladeni wanita-wanita itu. Mereka menghilangkan rasa hormat kepada para wanita yang berumur satu tahun diatas mereka tersebut.

" Kau diam saja, kau tak tahu bagaimana kenyataannya " Ujar Ino kepada Karin dengan nada yang mulai meninggi.

" Memang begitu kenyataannya, sekarang dia hamil " ucap Shion menyambung.

" Kalian tak berhak ikut campur dalam hal ini, kenapa kalau Sakura hamil ? Kalian iri ?" tantang Tenten tak terima.

" Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi " ucap Karin kepada teman-temannya, dia mengecup pipi kiri Sasuke.

" Bye, sayang " ucapnya sebelum pergi.

" Kenapa kau tak putus saja dengan dia sih Sasuke , aku saja tak rela dia menjadi sepupuku " ujar Naruto.

" Hn " Sasuke hanya menanggapi singkat. Pikirannya melayang kepada Sakura.

Sora dan Konohamaru pergi menyusul Sakura ke kamarnya. Mereka melihat Sakura yang menunduk duduk di ujung tempat tidurnya.

" Hei Kak.." Sapa Konohamaru. Sakura yang sedang menangis melihat kearah anak-anak tersebut. Mereka mengambil posisi dekat Sakura, dekat dengan gadis yang sebenarnya rapuh itu.

" Kami disini kak " Sora memeluk Sakura. Sasuke juga menghampiri Sakura, Sora dan Konohamaru yang menyadari kehadiran Sasuke memberi ruang untuk pemuda itu. Sasuke duduk disamping Sakura dan mengelus perut rata Sakura.

" Memangnya kenapa kalau disini ada bayi kecil ? Memangnya kenapa kalau kau Hamil ? " tanya Sasuke yang menghentikan isak Sakura.

" Aku akan menjagamu dan bayi ini, kau tak perlu khawatir, seharusnya kau bangga. Ibuku bilang semua wanita di dunia ini akan menjadi sempurna setelah menjadi seorang ibu " Sasuke menenangkan Sakura. Memang benar yang dikatakan Sasuke, tapi mengapa waktunya tidak tepat ?

Anggota Squad semuanya juga menyusul Sasuke ke kamar Sakura. Menegaskan bahwa mereka tetap berada disamping Sakura, dan mendukung semua hal yang dilakukan oleh sahabat mereka tersebut. Mereka semua berjanji akan saling menjaga satu sama lain.

 **-0000000—**

Mereka merundingkan permasalahan tentang misi yang mereka jalani, mengesampingkan masalah kehamilan Sakura. Mereka akan tetap bungkam tanpa memberitahu Kakashi, karena Sakura akan diberi hukuman kalau atasan tahu bahwa ada anggota yang menjalankan misi dalam keadaan hamil. Itulah salah satu aturan mutlak mereka. Karena mereka harus mendahulukan misi.

Mereka membagi empat pokok utama dalam misi ini, Menjaga Konohamaru dan Sora agar letak kunci tak diketahui, Mencari siapa pewaris yang memegang kunci, hubungan Akatsuki dengan Walikota dan Kepala Kepolisian serta letak markas Akatsuki.

Mereka memulai rencana mereka dengan mengambil alih hak asuh Konohamaru dan Sora, dengan kata lain mengadopsi mereka dan menjadi anggota keluarga mereka. Sudah diputuskan Konohamaru akan diadopsi oleh keluarga Haruno dan Sora diadopsi oleh Uchiha. Dengan tindakan seperti ini, musuh tidak akan bisa mengklaim Konohamaru dan Sora menjadi milik mereka.

" Aku harus membagi warisanku denganmu, bocah " ujar Sasuke kepada Sora yang ada didekatnya. Sora senang menjadi adik angkat Sasuke, namun dia tidak menjawab dengan alasan tentu saja menjaga image-nya. Keluarga mereka sudah setuju dan akan diurus secepatnya oleh Itachi dan Sasori.

Sore Tenten, Hinata dan Ino pergi berbelanja keperluan mereka ke Minimarket. Mereka berjalan kaki menuju Minimarket tersebut. Karena sibuk memilih sayuran, Hinata jadi tidak fokus dengan Tenten yang berbicara panjang lebar dengannya. Ino yang melihat mereka, melihat sebuah titik merah yang tertuju ke pelipis Hinata. Laser yang mengarah kepadanya.

" Hinata menunduk " teriak Ino.

Krassss...

Satu tembakan redam suara mengenai kaca tempat minuman dingin dibelakang Hinata. Telat satu detik saja maka sudah dipastikan Hinata tidak akan selamat. Mereka sedang dalam bahaya. Disana mereka juga dihadang oleh dua orang pemuda berpakaian hitam dan memakai topi. Mereka menyerang bersamaan, Tenten dan Ino harus bertarung melawan mereka. Satu lawan satu.

Tenten melayangkan pukulannya kepada pemuda tersebut, namun dengan gesit pemuda itu dapat mengelak dan membalas dengan menyikut perut Tenten, membuat Tenten meringis. Sementara Ino sudah tersudut menghantam rak yang berisi mie didekatnya, terkena tendangan dari lawannya.

Tak disangka Lee dan Menma datang membantu mereka. Langsung saja mereka berkelahi secara jantan. Lee melawan pemuda tersebut, dengan hantaman dan bogeman andalannya, begitu juga dengan Menma. Mudah saja, kedua pemuda tersebut lari karena sudah kalah melawan mereka.

" Kalian tak apa ?" Menma membantu Ino berdiri.

" Kenapa kalian ada disini ?" tanya Tenten.

 **Kami disini karena...**

...To Be Continued...

 **Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto ®

I do not own **Naruto** or any of its characters.

Tapi cerita ini Real milik saya..

Salam Hangat,

 ***Crazy Dreamer**

 **-Ayumi-**


	6. Chapter 6

_Tenten melayangkan pukulannya kepada pemuda tersebut, namun dengan gesit pemuda itu dapat mengelak dan membalas dengan menyikut perut Tenten, membuat Tenten meringis. Sementara Ino sudah tersudut menghantam rak yang berisi mie didekatnya, terkena tendangan dari lawannya._

 _Tak disangka Lee dan Menma datang membantu mereka. Langsung saja mereka berkelahi secara jantan. Lee melawan pemuda tersebut, dengan hantaman dan bogeman andalannya, begitu juga dengan Menma. Mudah saja, kedua pemuda tersebut lari karena sudah kalah melawan mereka._

" _Kalian tak apa ?" Menma membantu Ino berdiri._

" _Kenapa kalian ada disini ?" tanya Tenten._

 _ **Kami disini karena...**_

Chapter 6 :

" Kami disini karena – " ucapan Lee terpotong karena Menma membekap mulutnya dengan tiba-tiba.

" Oh.. itu.. kami hanya kebetulan ingin makan mie instan, kami melihat kalian.. ya sebagai teman tentu saja kami menolong kalian yang lagi kesusahan " sambung Menma seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dengan senyuman lebarnya.

" Dasar, kalian sangat mencurigakan " Tenten memperhatikan mereka.

" baiklah, kami harus pulang.. sampai bertemu lagi, Menma, Lee " Hinata mengajak kedua temannya undur diri dari mereka, membungkuk pada kedua pemuda tersebut.

Selepas para gadis itu pergi, Menma dan Lee sama-sama menghembuskan nafas kelegaan mereka.

" Huh, dasar Akatsuki sialan, merepotkan saja " Lee menendang kaleng minuman soda yang ada didekat kakinya karena kesal.

" Ternyata mereka cepat sekali bergerak, ayo Lee " Menma mengajak Lee beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

 **-000000-**

Ino, Tenten dan Hinata sampai di Markas mereka, mereka menceritakan kepada anggota Squad mengenai kejadian yang mereka alami.

" Akatsuki benar-benar tidak bisa diremehkan ! " Shikamaru menanggapi hal tersebut.

" Tapi mengapa Menma dan Lee ada disana ? Kebetulankah ?" Sakura ikut nimbrung dalam percakapan itu.

" Entahlah, tapi mereka bilang mereka hanya mau makan mie instan disana " Ino menjawab rasa penasaran Sakura.

" Ah,.. semakin rumit saja " teriak Naruto frustasi. _Benar ! Mereka semua frustasi dengan Akatsuki_.

Mereka berpencar menyibukkan diri dengan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan kasus ini. Mencari data dan celah mengenai Akatsuki dan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Organisasi itu.

" Ah dapat !" Seru Hinata yang membuat mereka terkejut dan ingin tahu apa yang membuat gadis Indigo itu sehisteris itu.

" Ada apa Hinata-chan ?" Naruto mendekat kearah gadisnya itu.

Hinata menyambungkan laptopnya dengan proyektor agar semua anggota Squad dapat melihat apa yang sudah ia temukan.

" Kalian lihat ini ?" Hinata menunjuk layar yang ada di depan mereka. " Ini adalah hasil data kepolisian yang sudah aku hack , aku sudah mengopy segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Kepolisian Konoha termasuk Danzo, aku sudah memeriksa semua databasenya dan aku rasa ini adalah yang terpenting " Lanjut Hinata berbicara dengan serius.

" Wah, kau hebat sekali Hinata-neechan " Puji Konohamaru. Hinata blusing karena dipuji seperti itu.

" Aku baru tahu kenapa kita harus memburu Danzo, aku rasa Kepala Kepolisian itu membantu Akatsuki dalam perizinan bisnis Illegal yang mereka lakukan. Lihat ini ? Ini adalah kegiatan mereka, Kasino, Penjualan gadis-gadis, Narkoba dan lain sebagainya " Terang Hinata.

" Jadi begitu.." gumam Shikamaru dengan pose berfikir.

" Jadi kita harus bagaimana ? Kalau Kepala Kepolisian saja berpihak dengan mereka, kita bisa apa sekarang ?" Tanya Matsuri dengan rentetan rasa penasaran.

" Aku tak tahu, yang pasti kita sudah mengetahui kaitan Danzo dengan Akatasuki, kita bisa perlahan-lahan bergerak, tidak diam ditempat dan tidak menghasilkan apa-apa " Neji memberikan semangat kepada mereka agar tidak larut dalam masalah ini.

" Sekarang pergilah istirahat, kita akan melanjutkan ini besok" perintah Kapten Squad itu.

 **-0000000-**

Hari ini mereka melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa. Sarapan dan melakukan kegiatan untuk melanjutkan misi mereka.

" Ah.. aku lelah sekali " gerutu Tenten entah pada siapa di ruang makan mereka.

" Tentu saja kau lelah, desahan kau dan Neji bergema ke penjuru rumah ini sampai jam 4 pagi " sindir Temari karena kelakuan pasangan yang baru pacaran itu.

" Ah kau bisa tidak pura-pura tidak tahu saja,Temari ?" ucap Tenten yang sudah malu.

" Mana bisa kami pura-pura tidak tahu kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi, benarkan Neji ?" sambung Gaara memojokkan pasangan itu.

" Sudahlah, makan saja makanan kalian, lalu lanjutkan mencari informasi tentang Akatsuki " perintah Neji alias mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sementara yang di ruangan itu mendengus geli melihat Kapten mereka dipermalukan.

Setelah makan, Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya, membaca dan memperhatikan database tentang Danzo yang diberikan oleh Hinata. Dia tidak ikut dengan anggota lain yang pergi berpencar mencari informasi,di rumah hanya ada beberapa anggota yaitu, Sakura, Shikamaru, Temari, dan dua bocah yang mereka lindungi.

Sakura sedang berada dikamarnya dengan Sora dan Konohamaru, tak berbeda jauh dengan Sasuke, mereka juga membaca file-file yang berkaitan dengan misi mereka. Shikamaru dan Temari sedang berada di ruang kontrol mereka.

 **-000000-**

Sasuke terus sibuk dengan kegiatannya, duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidurnya, kertas-kertas berserakan di sekitar pemuda tampan itu. Dia tak menyadari ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa seizinnya.

" Hei sayang ,aku merindukanmu !" ujar orang itu dengan meletakkan sling-bagnya sembarangan.

" Karin ? apa yang lakukan disini ?" Sasuke terkejut melihat gadis itu yang terus mendekat ke arahnya.

" Tentu saja menemuimu, aku merindukanmu, kau tak pernah menjamahku lagi, Sasuke-kun " manja wanita itu sambil duduk dipangkuan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya terdiam, melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh wanita yang berstatus sebagai kekasih Uchiha bungsu itu. Wanita itu mulai mencium bibir pemuda itu dengan gairah yang sudah tak tertahankan. Dia juga membuka Hem hitam yang dia pakai, sehingga terlihatlah bra dengan warna merah menyala senada dengan rambutnya. Dia juga membuka branya dengan semangat, berharap hari ini dia dapat mencicipi hidangan lezat yang berada didepannya. Karin memegang payudaranya dengan gairah di ikuti dengan desahan untuk memancing Sasuke.

" Ayolah.. Sasuke-kun, aaah" Karin kembali meremas payudaranya yang sintal dan menantang siapapun yang ada di depannya.

' _Dia menggodaku?'_ tanya Sasuke dalam hati sembari memperhatikan kegiatan wanita itu.

Kemudian wanita itu berdiri hendak melepaskan celana jins yang dia pakai. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka.

 **CKLEK..**

Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda masuk ke kamar Sasuke dan agak terkejut melihat pemandangan yang menampilkan adegan Topless tersebut.

"Ups, maaf! Ternyata kau lagi sibuk, Sasuke " seru Sakura dengan nada biasa tanpa merasa bersalah. " Aku kesini mengembalikan jaket dan baju Sasuke yang sempat aku pakai " Sakura meletakkan jaket dan baju Sasuke tersebut di ujung kasur Sasuke.

" By the way, Body-mu boleh juga Nona" Ujar Sakura sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar Sasuke.

" Dasar kau jalang ! " emosi Karin mulai meluap, dia mengambil Hem-nya dengan terburu-buru dan memakainya tanpa bra, berjalan keluar dan meninggalkan Sasuke.

' _Ah.. hampir saja'_ Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega.

" Hahaha, kau diserang kekasihmu Sasuke ?" terdengar Sai disebarang sana mengejek Sasuke, mereka semua terhubung, kecuali Sakura yang tidak memakai ear monitor karena tidak terbiasa, makanya dia tidak tahu mengenai Karin ada dikamar Sasuke.

" Diamlah, Sai ! " Seru Sasuke.

" Kalian tidak tahu dia masuk ?" tanya Hinata yang berada dilokasi dekat kantor polisi bersama Naruto, Gaara dan Matsuri.

" Aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja dia masuk ke kamarku " Sasuke membela diri.

" Aku melihat kedua teman wanita itu ada di ruang tamu, kami tidak di lantai dasar saat ini, makanya tidak tahu " Temari juga ikut membela Sasuke karena hal ini bukan kesalahan Sasuke.

" Lain kali pintu rumah harus dalam keadaan terkunci, agar _pecandu seks_ seperti Karin tidak masuk " Ino ikut memberi saran.

 **-0000000-**

Karin mengikuti Sakura menuju tangga ke lantai dasar, Karin menarik rambut Sakura, membuat gadis itu terkejut.

" Kau selalu menggangguku, Dasar jalang" teriak Karin geram tanpa berniat melepaskan jambakannya.

" Ahh.. Sakit bodoh ! " Sakura juga tak kalah geram dengan perlakuan Karin. Sora dan Konohamaru keluar kamar mendengar teriakan Sakura, begitu juga dengan Shikamaru dan Temari.

" Lepaskan Sakura-nee " Konohamaru berteriak kepada Karin yang berjarak 5 meter darinya. Sasuke juga ikut keluar dari kamarnya melihat apa yang terjadi. Kemudian Karin mendorong Sakura ke tangga, membuat Sakura berguling-guling dan mendarat di lantai dasar, Sakura memegangi perutnya. Merasakan nyeri yang sangat menyiksa.

" Ahh,.." Sakura merintih, air matanya jatuh mengalir dipipi mulus gadis itu.

" Sakura.. " Sasuke langsung ke tempat Sakura, mengabaikan Karin yang sempat memegang tangannya. Disusul oleh Shikamaru dan yang lainnya karena panik kepada gadis itu.

" Lepaskan aku ! " geram Sasuke, tersirat ancaman yang dalam dari ucapan singkat pemuda itu. Mau tak mau Karin langsung melepas Sasuke.

" Apa yang terjadi ?" panik Ino diseberang sana.

" Sakura terjatuh dari tangga, tepatnya di dorong Karin " jawab Temari yang tak kalah paniknya.

" Sasuke, gendong Sakura keluar, aku akan menyiapkan mobil untuk ke Rumah Sakit " Shikamaru memberi instruksi dan langsung di angguki oleh Sasuke.

" Anak-anak kalian ambil handphone Sakura dan Sasuke serta keperluan lainnya, aku menyusul setelah mematikan semua peralatan di ruang kontrol, cepatlah !" Temari memberi perintah kepada Sora dan Konohamaru, mereka bergerak cepat tanpa mempedulikan Karin yang terdiam di dekat tangga, serta teman-temannya yang heran denganapa yang terjadi.

" Kalian tidak berniat pergi dari rumah ini ? atau tunggu di usir dahulu ?" ancam Temari kepada ketiga wanita yang berkumpul itu. Dengan sindiran seperti itu baru mereka beranjak dari markas Squad itu.

" Awas saja kalian kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Sakura, akan kupastikan kalian akan habis ditanganku " Temari memperingati mereka.

" Temari cepatlah ! " terdengar suara Shikamaru berteriak dari dalam mobil, tak menunggu lama, Temari masuk ke dalam mobil, duduk di sebelah Shikamaru yang menyupiri mereka ke rumah sakit.

" Ah.. sakit " Sakura terus merintih kesakitan dalam pelukan Sasuke.

" Tenanglah , Sakura.. Kau akan baik-baik saja " Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura yang bergetar dan wajah yang sudah pucat pasi menahan sakit di perutnya.

" Kami akan menyusul ke rumah sakit " Neji memberitahu mereka.

" Baiklah, kita bertemu di rumah sakit " Shika menanggapi Neji sambil menyetir mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi.

" Sakura Nee-chan, bersabarlah " Sora menyeka peluh Sakura. Tak dipungkiri lagi, bocah dingin tersebut sangat menyayangi Sakura.

Temari menghubungi seseorang dengan telepon genggamnya. " Hallo.. Konoha Hospital ? Aku Sabaku Temari, pemegang Golden Card, Siapkan Dokter Kandungan segera, dalam lima menit kami datang " Nada bicara Temari terlihat seperti perintah kepada staff rumah sakit tersebut. _Benar ! mereka yang mempunyai Golden Card mendapat penanganan khusus di rumah sakit Konoha yang terkenal itu._

 **-000000-**

Mereka tiba di rumah sakit, langsung saja Sasuke menggendong Sakura ke ruangan yang di instruksikan oleh Temari. Sasuke mendampingi Sakura. Melihat gadis itu merintih kesakitan. Tak tega melihat gadis itu menderita, Sasuke kembali menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

" Kenapa dia bisa seperti ini ?"tanya Dokter berambut pirang itu kepada Sasuke.

" Tadi dia terpeleset di tangga, Dokter " jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

Setelah diberi penanganan seintensif mungkin oleh Dokter muda itu, mungkin karena terlalu kelelahan dan diberi obat penenang, Sakura tertidur dengan wajah lelah. Dokter itu akan kembali setelah Sakura sadar dan membicarakan mengenai kandungan Sakura.

Shikamaru dan yang lainnya masuk ke dalam ruangan Sakura, Rombongan Neji juga sudah sampai, Squad mereka sudah lengkap. Mereka terdiam melihat Sakura yang tak berdaya.

" Kalian jaga Sakura sebentar, aku akan kembali " Sasuke melepas genggamannya dan berjalan keluar. Ino menggantikan posisi Sasuke, mengelus rambut Sakura.

" Kau harus kuat Bodoh ! Keponakanku harus baik-baik saja " Ino tak kuasa menahan tangisnya, langsung saja Sai mendekap Ino.

Diluar ruangan Sasuke menelepon Karin, mengajak wanita itu bertemu di Kafe dekat rumah sakit.

 **-0000000-**

Sasuke menunggu Karin di Kafe seberang rumah sakit. Tak berapa lama kemudian Karin muncul seorang diri. Duduk di depan Sasuke, diam.

" Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi denganmu " langsung Sasuke membuka percakapan dengan wanita seksi itu.

" Maafkan aku " lirih Karin.

" Kau harusnya minta maaf kepada Sakura, bagaimana kalau dia keguguran ? kehilangan bayi-nya ?" Sasuke mulai tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

' _memang itu yang aku inginkan, kalau bisa dia sekalian yang mati'_ ujar Karin dalam hati.

" Aku tak mau berbelit, aku rasa kita cukup sampai disini " Sasuke langsung mengutarakan maksud hatinya, dia sudah tidak kuat menjalin hubungan dengan seorang wanita bersifat seperti seorang psikopat.

" Aku tidak mau " Karin menggeleng dan siap menitikkan air mata. " Tapi aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun " ujarnya lagi. " Apa itu karena jalang itu ? kau berubah kepadaku ? dan berpaling kepadanya ? jawab ! " Karin benar-benar meledak dibakar kecemburuannya yang membabi buta.

" Terlepas dari masalah Sakura yang kau cemburui dengan alasan tidak jelas, siapapun yang kau sakiti, aku tak akan pernah menyukainya, apalagi itu gara-gara aku. Nyawa seseorang hampir melayang karena tindakan bodohmu itu " Sasuke menjelaskan kegerahannya kepada wanita itu.

" Tidak, kau tidak bisa mengakhiri ini begitu saja Sasuke " Karin benar-benar putus asa.

" Terserah, yang aku tahu, sekarang kita sudah tak punya urusan lagi " Sasuke mengeluarkan selembar uang dan meletakkan dimeja itu untuk membayar minuman mereka dan meninggalkan Karin terisak sendirian.

 **-0000000-**

Sasuke kembali ke rumah sakit tempat Sakura dirawat, Sakura masih belum sadar. Sasuke menyuruh rekan-rekannya untuk pulang beristirahat.

" Kalian pulanglah, aku akan menjaga Sakura disini " ujar si bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

" Aku ingin menemaninya disini " Ino berbicara lirih.

" Benar kata Sasuke, cukup beberapa orang saja disini yang menjaga Sakura, sebagian dari kita harus istirahat, dan kita dapat melanjutkan mencari informasi lainnya tentang Akatsuki. Waktu kita semakin mendesak " Neji mencoba berfikir rasional.

" Baiklah, begitu lebih baik " Gaara juga sependapat dengan Neji.

Mereka semua berkemas, mereka memutuskan kedua bocah itu akan menemani Sasuke menjaga Sakura.

" Sasuke, kalau ada apa-apa hubungi kami " ujar Neji sebelum pamit, Sasuke merespon dengan anggukan kecilnya.

" Bye Jidat ! " Ino mencium pipi Sakura sebelum pergi, sebenarnya tak tega meninggalkan Sakura seperti ini sendirian tapi dia tak punya pilihan.

Lima belas menit kepergian anggota Squad itu, Sakura menunjukkan kalau dia sudah sadarkan diri.

" Ngg... " gadis itu meleguh dan bangun dari pingsannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

" Sora, ayo panggil dokter " Konohamaru menarik Sora dengan riang karena Sakura sudah siuman. Mereka berlari memanggil dokter.

" Dasar mereka, untuk apa guna tombol darurat kalau harus berlarian mencari dokter " Sasuke menggeleng melihat antusias bocah-bocah itu.

" bagaimana Sakura ? kau merasakan sakit ?" Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura.

" Aku haus " bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Sakura malah minta minum. Sasuke pun mengambil air putih yang disediakan di atas nakas sebelah ranjang Sakura.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sora dan Konohamaru berhasil membawa dokter yang tadi memeriksa Sakura.

" Hm, bagaimana keadaanmu Nona ?" Dokter mengecek keadaan Sakura dengan stetoskop yang dia punya. Sementara Sakura hanya memasang senyum lemas diwajahnya.

" Untuk memastikannya, kita akan memeriksa kandungan Sakura-san dengan USG, apa kau suaminya Sakura ?" mendadak Dokter itu bertanya ke arah dan membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu cengo.

" Eh, iya " Sasuke menjawab canggung.

" Wah kalian pasangan muda ternyata.. dan terlihat serasi sekali " Dokter itu memuji mereka, sekaligus membangun hubungan dokter dan pasien yang baik.

" Dokter apa kami boleh melihat proses USG Sakura-nee ?" tanya Sora penasaran.

" Hmm, tentu saja, karena kita sedang tidak dalam tahap operasi atau mengganggu keselamatan pasien, tentu saja kalian dapat melihat calon keponakan kalian " Lagi-lagi Dokter cantik itu menjawab dengan ramah.

Dokter itu memanggil beberapa perawat agar dapat memindahkan Sakura ke ruangan USG, sementara Sora, Konohamaru dan Sasuke mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Mereka memperhatikan setiap prosedur yang ada di ruangan tersebut, pemeriksaan Sakura merupakan USG dengan pemeriksaan Pervaginam, yaitu dengan memasukkan probe USG transvaginal. Mereka melihat dengan seksama ke arah layar yang menampilkan rahim Sakura. Karena usia kehamilan Sakura baru 3 minggu, maka terlihat hanya segumpal daging yang belum berbentuk.

" Lihat ! itu bayi-nya " Konohamaru setengah berteriak sambil menunjuk ke arah layar.

" Aku juga lihat, kau tak usah teriak begitu, bikin malu saja " Sora menjitak kepala Konohamaru sehingga membuat bocah energik itu kesakitan.

" Dok, bisakah kami mendapatkan hasil USG ini ?" tanya Sasuke yang membuat Sakura mendelik ke arah nya _'untuk apa bodoh ?'_ , sementara Sasuke hanya memasang wajah tak peduli.

Setelah melakukan USG tadi, dan mereka mendapatkan foto janin yang diminta Sasuke, Dokter mulai bicara serius kepada mereka sebelum kembali keruangan VIP.

" Nah, Nona Sakura, calon bayi kalian sungguh kuat, buktinya dia baik-baik saja setelah insiden yang anda alami. Aku harap kalian dapat menjaganya dengan baik. Tidak cukup hanya bayi-nya berjuang, kalian sebagai orangtua juga harus menjaganya dengan semaksimal mungkin " Dokter memandang mereka bergantian.

" Kalian juga anak-anak, jaga kakak kalian dan calon keponakan kalian, janji ?" Dokter itu menghadap ke arah anak-anak tersebut. Mereka mengangguk dan membalas senyuman dokter itu.

Dokter itu kembali memanggil perawat untuk mengantarkan Sakura kembali ke kamar semula. Sora dan Konohamaru mengikutinya dari belakang dengan memegang selembar foto hitam putih ditangan mereka masing-masing. Sasuke masih duduk di depan dokter tersebut.

" Hm.. Dok, apa wanita hamil boleh minum kopi ?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

" Kau pasti tahu jawabannya kan, Tuan ? Apa Kafein baik untuk calon ibu dan bayi-nya ?" ujar lembut dokter tersebut.

" Aku tahu kau sangat ingin melindungi istrimu dan calon anak kalian, jadi berusahalah sebaik mungkin, berikan yang terbaik untuk mereka " pesan Dokter itu seakan mewakili keinginan Sasuke untuk melindungi Sakura. Akhirnya Sasuke menyusul ke kamar Sakura.

 **-000000-**

Sasuke masuk kedalam kamar Sakura dengan pemandangan Sora dan Konohamaru duduk di samping ranjang Sakura.

" Wah kalian bahagia sekali sepertinya.. " interupsi Sasuke menuju mereka.

" Bayi-nya lucu sekali yaa Sora " senyum Konohamaru melihat foto itu.

" Dasar kau bodoh, darimana kau tahu kalau bayi-nya lucu .? kau saja belum melihatnya " Sora menyadarkan Konohamaru untuk berfikir rasional.

" Aku yakin, bayi-nya Sakura-nee akan lucu nantinya " Konohamaru mencoba membela diri. Sementara Sakura dan Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat ulah mereka.

Sasuke mengambil tempat diseberang mereka, duduk di samping kiri Sakura.

" Aku harap kau dan bayi ini akan selalu baik-baik saja Sakura " Sasuke menatap dalam ke arah Emerald Sakura.

"Aku tak bisa menjaganya, aku takut menyakitinya.. " Sakura merasa pesimis, teringat dengan kejadian tadi yang dia alami.

" Berjanjilah kepadaku, kau dan aku akan menjaga bayi ini, apapun yang terjadi " ucap Sasuke lembut namun penuh keseriusan.

" Kami juga akan menjaganya Sakura-nee, iyakan Sora ?" Ujar Konohamaru semangat. Sora menggangguk dan beringsut ke arah Sakura, dia menunduk ke arah perut Sakura dan berbicara

" Adik bayi, kami akan menjagamu, ibumu telah menjaga kami, sekarang gantian kami akan menjagamu, aku harap kau kuat di dalam sana, aku harap kau mau bekerja sama ya ?" Sora berbicara lembut sambil memegang pelan perut rata Sakura.

" Kami pinjam ibumu sebentar ya, kau jangan nakal.. nanti kami akan mengembalikan ibumu, sebagai gantinya kami mau menjadi pamanmu " Konohamaru juga mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh Sora. Lagi-lagi Sakura merasa hidupnya dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang menyanyaginya.

" Hm, bagaimana kalau ayah dari bayi-nya Sakura-nee itu Sasuke-nii ya , pasti anaknya sangat cantik atau tampan " Konohamaru mencoba berandai-andai.

" Kau ada-ada saja " Sora menanggapi Konohamu yang nyeleneh itu.

" Eh, kau tak dengar tadi, Sasuke-nii itu adalah ayah dari bayi-nya Sakura-nee, tadi kan dokter bilang begitu " Konohamaru lagi-lagi berkata seenaknya.

" Terserah kau sajalah " Sora pasrah meladeni Konohamaru yang semakin keluar dari alur pemikiran akal sehat.

" Bayi ini, bayi-ku " Sasuke memegang lembut perut Sakura.

" Jangan harap Tn. Mesum " Sakura menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari perutnya.

" Kenapa memangnya ? Kau tak mau anakmu nanti punya wajah yang tampan atau cantik, kemudian jenius sepertiku ? Dan mewarisi kekayaanku ? Kau akan bersyukur nantinya " celoteh Sasuke kepada gadis yang ada disampingnya itu.

" Mohon maaf Tn. Sasuke yang terhormat, akan ku pastikan anakku nantinya akan berwajah rupawan, kau tak pernah belajar Biologi ? Kau lupa kejeniusan seorang anak itu diturunkan dari Ibunya ? Kau tak pernah membaca riset itu ? Kau harus menikahi wanita yang cerdas agar anakmu pintar Tuan.. Oh ya satu lagi, kau tak usah khawatir karena aku akan mewarisi kekayaan yang tak kalah banyak darimu " Sakura membalas perkataan Sasuke dengan pedas.

" Jangan menyebalkan, Sakura " Sasuke menggertakkan giginya melihat kelakuan gadis itu.

" Wah, mereka mulai lagi " Konohamaru yang telah beranjak ke Sofa melihat pertengkaran mereka. Sementara Sora diam dan memperhatikan mereka.

Setelah perang mulut usai, Sasuke mengabari anggota Squad bahwa keadaan Sakura yang baik-baik saja dan boleh pulang dari rumah sakit hari itu juga. Respon mereka sangat baik dan sudah tak sabar menyambut Sakura pulang

 **-00000000-**

Setelah melunasi semua administrasi, mereka pulang ke rumah, mereka sampai dengan iringan rentetan pertanyaan dari anggota Squad. Mereka sangat senang dengan sodoran gambar yang diperlihatkan oleh Konohamaru, mereka bergantian melihat janin tersebut, mereka beradu pendapat tentang jenis kelamin bayi itu.

Sasuke beranjak ke kamarnya untuk mengganti baju. Dia melihat tas Karin yang tertinggal disana, dia melihat handphone wanita itu setengah keluar dari tas itu, langsung saja dia melihatnya, meski sekuritas handphone wanita itu rumit, cukup mudah bagi Sasuke masuk kedalam menu utama alat canggih itu . Sasuke melihat email dan inbox pesan wanita itu.

 **From : Ayah**

 _Seperti yang kau tahu tak ada gunanya lagi menjalin hubungan dengan Uchiha itu, dulu dia memang menguntungkan bagi kita, tapi sekarang tidak. Dia tak bisa membuatku tetap berjaya dan membuat Akatsuki maju. Lebih baik kau fokus pada perintah Akatsuki._

 **From : Kakuzu**

 _Kau tak sering lagi main ke A-Cee Diskotik yang kita dirikan ? Setidaknya kau berguna dalam hal mendandani wanita-wanita yang akan melayani tamu kita. Cepatlah datang aku membutuhkanmu._

 **From : Kabuto**

 _Aku membutuhkan Juugo dan Sui untuk mengawal Danzo, jaga-jaga kalau ada yang akan merusak proyek kita, aku ingin kau menghubungi mereka secepatnya._

Sasuke mencoba berfikir tenang dan menghubungkan semua kejadian didalam otak jeniusnya.

' _Juugo dan Sui.. '_

' _Kabuto.. Akatsuki.. '_

' _Danzo.. '_

' _apa semua ini ?'_

Setelah selesai ganti baju, Sasuke bergegas ke lantai dasar dan mengajak anggota Squad untuk rapat dan memberitahukan tentang hal ini. Dia memberitahu semua yang dia ketahui dengan bukti handphone Karin yang ada ditangannya.

" Berarti selama ini Karin hanya memanfaatkanmu, Teme ?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Mereka semua larut dalam pikiran masing-masing sebelum merangkum semuanya.

" Itu bukan point utamanya Naruto, Point-point dalam hal ini adalah tentang Danzo yang di lindungi dengan ketat, tentang mereka yang mendapatkan dana dari perbuatan kotor mereka, baru tentang Karin yang mengambil keuntungan dari Uchiha. Dan kalian tahu apa point utamanya ? Mereka membuat kita melindungi mereka, mungkin mereka sadar kita menghianati mereka dengan awalnya keluarga Uchiha tidak lagi menguntungkan walikota yaitu Uzumaki Ichikozu, ayahnya Karin. Aku bertaruh dalam hal ini, bahwa Akatsuki menjanjikan kedudukan walikota dalam periode tak tertentu bagi ayah Karin asal dia bisa mencarikan dana untuk proyek mereka " jelas Shikamaru dalam keseriusannya.

" Berarti kita bekerja untuk musuh selama ini ?" tanya Gaara dengan rasa penasarannya.

" Kau baru menyadarinya ? Kau juga baru menyadari Karin adalah bagian dari mereka ? Ayolah .. " Matsuri menyenggol lengan lelaki yang ditaksirnya itu.

" Mereka mungkin baru menyadarinya, awalnya mereka menjadikan kita tameng untuk proyek mereka, dengan dalih tugas seperti ini " Neji mengemukakan pikirannya.

" Berarti kalian tidak mau lagi melindungi kami ?" tanya Konohamaru sedih.

" Tentu saja kami akan melindungi kalian, itu tetap menjadi tugas kami, selain dari melindungi kalian itu bukan tugas kami lagi dari Akatsuki " hibur Temari kepada bocah-bocah itu.

" Hm, sepertinya cukup untuk sekarang, kita butuh istirahat dan kita akan melanjutkan besok pagi " perintah Neji.

Seketika mereka hendak bubar, Sora menginterupsi mereka sehingga mereka menatap heran kepada bocah pendiam tersebut.

" Sebenarnya kunci yang ada padaku, sudah tidak ada " Sora menunduk.

" Apa maksudmu?" tanya Tenten heran.

" Sewaktu dipemakaman kakek, ada seorang polisi yang mengajakku secara paksa, aku dibawa entah kemana, yang aku tahu dalam sebuah ruangan dan ada kotak yang bersinar. Kemudian aku disuruh menatap kotak tersebut sampai mereka menemukan dimana kunci itu berada, dan mereka mengambilnya. Aku dipukul sampai tak sadarkan diri dan ketika sadar aku sudah berada di pesawat. Maafkan aku" tanpa sadar Sora menitikkan air matanya, Konohamaru yang ada didekatnya menepuk pundak bocah yang sudah dianggap seperti saudara kandung olehnya.

" sudahlah jangan menangis , kau tidak salah Sora " Hinata ikut menenangkan Sora.

" Berarti polisi itu adalah Danzo, itu adalah jawabannya ! " Sai berseru riang.

" Maksudmu apa Sai-kun ?" tanya Ino kepada Sai.

" Kenapa kau mendadak bodoh sih sayang ? Shika coba jelaskan ! " perintah Sai kepada Shikamaru.

" Dasar kau ! merepotkan saja. Kalau kau pintar kenapa tak kau jawab sendiri ? " Gerutu Shika yang hanya mendapat cengiran dari Sai. " Kenapa Danzo harus dijaga dengan ketat, jawabannya adalah karena dialah polisi yang merampas kunci itu dari Sora, bisa jadi dia bekerja sama dengan Akatsuki dan Walikota dalam hal ini, yang pasti mereka memiliki tujuan tertentu " Shikamaru tetap menjelaskan meski dia kesal dengan Sai.

" Kata kakek, apabila semua kunci itu bersatu maka akan terjadi bencana yang membuat negara-negara berperang dan kehancuran akan datang " lirih Sora lagi.

" coba jelaskan apa yang kau ketahui Sora " pinta Sakura kepada bocah itu.

" Apabila kunci itu bersatu, maka akan mengaktifkan Satelit yang dibuat oleh kakek, Satelit itu akan merusak frekuensi gelombang jaringan yang saling terhubung sampai jaringan didunia ini akan mati total, hal itu akan menyebabkan teknologi akan berjalan mundur perlahan. Kemudian karena negara-negara maju yang mengembangkan Teknogi akan saling menuding dan menyalahkan sesama mereka. Selain penghancur, salah satu kunci juga berlaku sebagai penawar dari kerusakan teknologi tersebut " ujar Sora mengingat apa yang kakeknya katakan.

" Hm, jadi Akatsuki dengan senang hati akan menawarkan bantuan keseluruh dunia dengan memamerkan kalau mereka memiliki jawaban dari Dunia Modern butuhkan, kemudian mereka akan menjadi sorotan dan dunia akan mendewakan mereka, dasar murahan sekali! " Gaara menambahkan.

" tapi apa tujuan Prof. Tobirama membuat semua ini ?" tanya Matsuri dengan rasa penasaran baru.

" Aku pernah membacanya, Prof. Tobirama adalah seorang pengembang Sains dan Teknologi dunia, dia bereksperimen dengan teknologi jaringan yang ada didunia ini. Sampai dia membuat hal yang mengejutkan seperti Satelit penghancur itu. Dia baru menyadari kalau yang dibuatnya dapat berakibat fatal, makanya dia melakukan ini. Dia tidak hanya membuat penghancur tapi dia juga membuat penawar dari apa yang dia buat. Sekarang kita akan mencoba membuat hal buruk tidak terjadi " Sakura ikut menjelaskan.

" baiklah aku rasa sudah cukup hari ini, besok kita akan membuat rencana untuk menghadapi mereka, kita akan menyusun rencana untuk menyerang mereka" Neji menutup rapat mereka lagi. Mereka bubar dengan pikiran yang melayang entah kemana.

Setelah ini, mereka akan disibukkan dengan petuangan yang sesungguhnya ...

...To Be Continued...

Keep rasa penasaran ya para readers...

 **Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto ®

I do not own **Naruto** or any of its characters.

Tapi cerita ini Real milik saya..

Salam Hangat,

 ***Crazy Dreamer**

 **-Ayumi-**


	7. Chapter 7

_Sebelumnya :_

 _" Aku pernah membacanya, Prof. Tobirama adalah seorang pengembang Sains dan Teknologi dunia, dia bereksperimen dengan teknologi jaringan yang ada didunia ini. Sampai dia membuat hal yang mengejutkan seperti Satelit penghancur itu. Dia baru menyadari kalau yang dibuatnya dapat berakibat fatal, makanya dia melakukan ini. Dia tidak hanya membuat penghancur tapi dia juga membuat penawar dari apa yang dia buat. Sekarang kita akan mencoba membuat hal buruk tidak terjadi " Sakura ikut menjelaskan._

 _" baiklah aku rasa sudah cukup hari ini, besok kita akan membuat rencana untuk menghadapi mereka, kita akan menyusun rencana untuk menyerang mereka" Neji menutup rapat mereka lagi. Mereka bubar dengan pikiran yang melayang entah kemana._

 _Setelah ini, mereka akan disibukkan dengan petuangan yang sesungguhnya ..._

* * *

Chapter 7 :

Hari ini mereka kembali disibukkan dengan aktivitas seperti biasa, dan lagi-lagi Sakura bangun siang dengan seenaknya, mereka semua sudah tak heran lagi dengan kebiasaan si gadis Haruno tersebut. Jadwal mereka hari ini adalah mereview dan mengulas kembali tentang hal yang mereka bicarakan malam tadi. Sakura datang terlambat ke ruangan rekreasi masih dengan wajah tidurnya.

" Kau terlihat buruk sekali Jidat " sindir Ino yang sudah rapi dengan terusan ungunya.

" Jangan kau pedulikan aku, kau urus saja pria yang ada disampingmu itu " Jawab Sakura sambil melihat Sai yang bermanja ria bersandar dibahu Ino.

Hinata masuk kedalam ruangan dibantu Tenten membawakan minuman untuk mereka. Mereka menyajikan teh hangat terkecuali untuk Sakura. Susu untuk ibu hamil.

" Kenapa untukku beda sendiri ?" tanya Sakura heran.

" Kau itu sekarang ibu hamil, No Coffee Nona " Jawab Sasuke acuh yang mengambil tempat disamping Sakura.

" Cih !" meski kesal Sakura tetap meneguk minuman hangat itu.

Ketika Neji mencoba memulai pembicaraan mereka, Sora menginterupsi dengan menyodorkan sebuah CD ke atas meja.

" Ini aku temukan di dalam koperku tadi pagi, aku rasa ini adalah pesan dari kakek. Aku mau kalian melihatnya" jelas Sora. Naruto mengambilnya dan memutar CD tersebut. Terlihatlah seorang tua dengan jas Lab Akatsuki dan menggunakan kacamata. Beliau menampilkan senyum dan membungkuk seakan memberi hormat kepada mereka.

" Aku tahu kalau aku akan ditolong oleh anak-anak didikan Jiraiya dan Tsunade. Aku minta maaf karena telah membuat masalah bagi kalian semua. Aku baru tahu kalau penelitianku ini berbahaya, ditambah lagi diketahui oleh organisasi yang sangat terobsesi ini. Mereka mencoba mengembangkannya. Kalian sudah tahu kalau aku menyebar kunci itu,kan ? Dan kubus untuk mengaktifkan kunci itu ada pada Akatsuki, dan kalian pasti sudah tahu itu. Kalian juga tahu kalau aku memberikan penawarnya kan ? tapi kalian juga harus berusaha membuat penawar itu sendiri. Diantara kalian pasti ada keturunan Nara kan ? Dia bisa mengembangkannya. Dia harus bisa memecahkan soal Integral yang aku berikan, maka akan terciptalah program untuk menghentikan pengaktifan penghancuran Satelit yang aku buat. Aku juga minta tolong kepada kalian semua, tolong lindungi Sora. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf dan terimakasih " Profesor itu menutup penjelasannya dengan membungkuk lagi kepada mereka. Hinata bangkit mematikan proyektor yang menampilkan video yang sudah berakhir itu.

Temari mencoba merangkul Sora yang ada disampingnya. Remaja yang menunduk itu memberikan senyuman seadanya. Dia tahu kalau mereka semua akan melindunginya. Para anggota Squad terdiam sejenak sampai Neji membuka suara.

" Kau bisa menyelesaikannya, Shika ?" Neji mengajukan pertanyaan perihal program penawar itu. Shikamaru yang tadi tertunduk mengangkat kepalanya melihat kearah mereka semua.

" Hm, aku rasa bisa, tapi aku butuh waktu " jawab Shika dengan tenang.

" Baiklah menjelang hari itu tiba, mari kita susun rencana untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini, mari kita selesaikan masalah ini satu per satu " Jelas sang Kapten. Mereka semua mengangguk.

" Pertama, kita akan mencoba mencari kunci yang berada ditangan Kepala Kepolisian itu. Kedua, kita akan mencari dimana markas besar Akatsuki sesungguhnya dan kita akan menyerang mereka. Ketiga, perkuat perlindungan Sora dan Konohamaru " Jelas Neji lagi.

" Aku dan Gaara mungkin bisa bertugas untuk mengintai Danzo " Tambah Naruto.

" Baiklah, kalian bisa memulainya siang ini " Jawab Neji lagi.

Sementara itu Sakura dan Sasuke terganggu karena ponsel Sakura yang bergetar diatas meja, Sasuke mengambilnya dan melihat ponsel tersebut. Sasuke heran melihat GPS yang bergerak pada map digital di ponsel tersebut.

' dia kembali ' inner Sakura yang ikut melihat GPS itu disamping Sasuke

" GPS siapa ini, Sakura ?" Tanya Sasuke menginvestigasi Sakura.

" Itu GPS yang aku set di jam tangan Kabuto, berarti dia sudah berada di Konoha saat ini " jawab Sakura pelan agar tidak mengganggu mereka.

" Kalau begitu ayo kita ikuti dia " Ajak Sasuke yang sudah memegang tangan Sakura hendak membawa gadis itu ikut berdiri bersamanya.

" Kaichou, aku dan Sakura akan pergi sebentar, aku akan tetap mendengarkan kalian dengan mengaktifkan ear monitor milikku, nanti akan aku jelaskan kami pergi kemana, ayo Sakura " kali ini Sasuke benar-benar menarik Sakura agar gadis itu berdiri. Mereka semua cengo dengan pasangan satu ini. Mereka semua mengarahkan pandangan kepada Sasuke dan Sakura.

" Aku belum mandi, Sasuke " sadar dengan keadaannya tubuhnya yang berantakan, Sakura masih tetap dalam posisi duduk.

" Kau tak perlu mandi, cepat habiskan minumanmu, aku akan mengeluarkan mobil. Cepat Sakura! " Sasuke bergegas kearah Garasi. Sakura menghabiskan minumannya dan berdiri, menghembuskan nafas beratnya sebelum menyusul Sasuke.

" Sampai nanti, Minna " pamit Sakura.

" Mereka belum mendapatkan persetujuan dari Kaichou dan langsung pergi begitu saja " Gaara menanggapi kejadian yang baru terjadi.

" Kau seperti tak mengenal Sasuke saja " Tenten menanggapi penyataan Gaara.

" Eh, apa Sasuke baru saja berbicara secara tak langsung meski Sakura tidak mandi dia tetap cantik ? Benarkan sayang ?" tanya Sai kepada Ino.

" Kau ini, kita lagi membahas tentang kasus bukan tentang kecantikan Sakura " Ino cemberut, masih saja pacarnya itu memuji sahabat pink-nya itu.

" Tapi bagiku kau tetap yang tercantik " Sai berbicara lembut mengusap rambut Ino, membuat gadis itu tersipu malu.

" Huuu.. dasar " Naruto melempar Sai dengan buku yang ada diatas meja mereka.

-000000000-

Sasuke dan Sakura mengikuti kemana arah GPS itu bergerak. Masuk ke pusat kota dan mengarah ke arah pantai Konoha.

" Kenapa kau terlalu terobsesi mengejar Kabuto, Sasuke ?" tanya Sakura memecahkan kenehingan diantara mereka.

" Mungkin saja aku mau melihat kemana perginya pacar tersayang-mu itu " jawab Sasuke tanpa melihat ke arah Sakura.

" Kau Aneh ! " seru singkat Sakura dan menghadap ke kaca mobil, menikmati pemandangan lautan bebas. Sasuke hanya diam sembari mencuri pandang kearah gadis yang masih terlihat kusut habis bangun tidur itu. Tanpa disadari, pemuda ber-onyx kelam itu tersenyum tipis.

Sakura melihat ponselnya kembali, melihat titik yang tadi bergerak sudah berhenti disuatu tempat.

" Sasuke, lihat dia berhenti " Sakura memperlihatkan ponselnya kepada Sasuke. Mereka menuju titik itu dan berhenti agak jauh dari Kabuto.

" Kau tunggulah disini, aku akan melihatnya. Pegang ini untuk berjaga-jaga " Sasuke memberikan satu buah Pistol yang di ambilnya dari dalam dashbord mobil itu,sementara pistol yang lainnya dia kantongi. Sasuke mengelus perut rata Sakura sebelum pergi.

" Kau jaga ibu-mu yang menyebalkan ini,ya Nak" Sasuke berkata lembut membuat Sakura terdiam sejenak. Kemudian gadis itu mendorong Sasuke sehingga pemuda itu terkejut.

" Dasar kau.. kau yang menyebalkan, pergi sana !" seru Sakura dengan nada meninggi. Sasuke kemudian membuka pintu dan beranjak keluar.

" Aktifkan Ear-monitormu Nona, agar tetap terhubung denganku " Sasuke menutup pintu mobil dan pergi ke arah titik yang kembali bergerak itu.

Sepeninggalan Sasuke, Sakura mengelus perut rata-nya sambil tersenyum. " Kau dengar apa yang dikatakan pemuda bodoh tadi kan Nak ?" Sakura seakan mengajak janin yang ada diperutnya berbicara.

" Aku tidak bodoh, Sakura. Dan aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian " Suara Sasuke membuat Sakura terkekeh geli.

Sasuke kembali mengaktifkan ear-monitor yang menghubungkannya dengan Neji dan anggota Squad lainnya,Sasuke sengaja mematikan penghubung dengan Neji agar percakapan Sasuke dan Sakura ta yang konyol tadi tidak didengar anggota Squad lainnya.

" Sasuke sebenarnya kau kemana ?" tanya Naruto langsung kepada Sasuke diseberang sana.

" Sabarlah Naruto, sebentar lagi mungkin kita akan menemukan jawabannya " Sasuke menjawab sambil melewati gang sempit ke arah titik itu bergerak. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke melihat tempat diseberang jalan, tempat dimana titik itu berada, tidak salah lagi. Kabuto masuk kedalam tempat itu. Sasuke melihat sebuah tulisan besar di depan tempat itu.

" A-Cee ?" Sasuke mengucapkan kata itu dengan agak berbisik.

" Sepertinya aku tahu tempat apa ini.. Kaichou ,sekarang aku berada di depan Diskotik milik Akatsuki " Sasuke memberi informasi kepada mereka.

Sementara itu ditempat Sasuke memarkirkan mobil dan meninggalkan Sakura, dua orang laki-laki berjalan melewatinya. Sakura langsung menunduk agar tidak terlihat. Sakura melihat lambang awan merah dibaju mereka.

" Sasuke, kau ada dimana ?" tanya Sakura sembari berbisik.

" Ada apa Sakura ?" Sasuke kembali bertanya, takut terjadi sesuatu dengan gadis itu.

" Kenapa? kau mengkhawatirkanku ? aku baik-baik saja, bodoh. Kau yang harus berhati-hati, ada dua orang sepertinya mengarah kesana, aku rasa kau masih ingin tetap hidup" Sakura menjadi kesal sendiri karena Sasuke.

" Wah kalian memang manis " Gaara menyindir mereka seperti Sai tadi.

" Diam kau ! " Gaara mendapatkan semprotan gratis serentak dari pasangan tersebut.

" Wah mereka semakin kompak saja " Kini Sai berbisik kepada Ino, hingga akhirnya pemuda itu mengaduh sakit akibat di sikut oleh gadis-nya.

Sasuke bersembunyi dibalik dinding yang tak jauh dari tempat itu. Benar saja, 2 menit kemudian lewat dua orang pria yang mengarah ke Diskotik tersebut.

'Juugo dan Suigetsu ? Sebegitu takutnya mereka dengan kami ?' pikit Sasuke melihat dua pemuda tersebut.

" Sasuke, pulanglah. Kita diskusikan masalah ini dulu. Yang terpenting kita tahu dimana Diskotik itu berada " Perintah Neji.

" Baiklah " Sasuke beranjak dari persembunyiannya menuju mobilnya dengan waspada.

-0000000-

Mereka kembali berkumpul di ruangan rekreasi. Mereka mengatur strategi untuk menyerang Akatsuki.

" Naruto dan Gaara, sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, kalian akan mulai menyelidiki Danzo siang ini" Ujar Neji.

" Malam ini kita akan menyelidiki mengenai A-Cee Diskotik itu " tambah Neji.

" Aku ikut ! " Ujar Ino.

" Aku juga " Tenten juga mengambil suara.

" Sayang, kau dimarkas saja " Sai menginterupsi Ino, tujuan pemuda itu adalah agar gadisnya tetap baik-baik saja. Tapi Sai harus ingat Ino juga anggota Squad yang harus siap bertugas.

" Ino dan Tenten akan ikut dalam misi kali ini, karena kalian sudah terbiasa dengan penyamaran jadi tidak akan canggung lagi. Sai kau harus mengerti kali ini " Neji kembali memerintahkan mereka.

" Untuk yang laki-laki dalam misi kali ini –— " ucapan Neji terpotong karena Hologram Kakashi tampil diantara mereka.

" Hei anak-anakku tersayang, Wah kalian terlihat sehat sekali. Neji, Sasuke dan Sai, kalian pergi keHotel Konoha sore ini, sepertinya Orochimaru mau bernegosiasi dengan kalian. Jangan lupa, persiapkan juga diri kalian untuk sesuatu yang terburuk " Setelah mengucapkan hal itu tampilan Kakashi menghilang. Seperti biasanya.

" Dasar Tua bangka " gerutu Temari.

" Sepertinya hanya kalian berdua saja yang akan pergi " Neji berbicara menghadap Tenten dan Ino bergantian.

" Kaichou.. aku ikut dengan mereka " Matsuri mengajukan diri untuk menemani kedua gadis itu.

" Apa tak apa membiarkan para gadis ini menjalankan misi tanpa di temani seorang pun laki-laki, Neji ?" sebenarnya Gaara mengkhawatirkan Matsuri namun ia juga tak menampik juga mengkhawatirkan keselamatan kedua rekan lainnya.

" Mau bagaimana lagi ? Shikamaru harus stand by di markas, dia juga harus menyelesaikan tugasnya " Neji kembali menjelaskan.

" Baiklah, kita akhiri saja untuk saat ini, persiapkan diri kalian, teman-teman " Neji menutup secara resmi, mereka kembali berbincang-bincang namun tak lagi secara formal seperti rapat yang mereka adakan sebelumnya.

-000000-

Gaara dan Naruto sudah pergi untuk menyelidiki Danzo, mereka Stand By di depan kantor kepolisian untuk selalu tetap waspada dengan kegiatan Kepala Kepolisian yang terlibat dengan Akatsuki itu. Mereka tetap terhubung dengan anggota lainnya.

Sasuke, Neji, Sakura, Ino, Sai, Tenten, Matsuri terlihat sedang duduk bersama di ruang tamu. Sasuke memberikan arahan kepada para gadis yang akan menjalankan misi ke Diskotik malam ini. Neji, Sasuke, dan Sai berjanji akan menyusul para gadis itu apabila urusan mereka telah selesai. Sakura hanya mengamati mereka yang mengatur Strategi. Para gadis itu akan berdandan sesuai dengan tema tampilan wanita yang hobi ke Diskotik.

Shikamaru, Temari dan Hinata selalu setia diruangan mereka. Mereka terlihat sibuk dalam ketenangan masing-masing. Shikamaru dengan rumus yang dia selesaikan, Hinata yang ikut memantau kekasihnya dan Temari yang sibuk merapikan file kasus mereka. Di ruangan itu juga ada Sora dan Konohamaru yang ikut merapikan ruangan itu.

" Maru, bisa ambilkan aku air putih ?" pinta Temari.

" Aku Konohamaru Temari-Nee, bukan Maru " sanggah Konohamaru sambil berjalan mengambilkan air minum untuk gadis bercepol tersebut.

" Namamu terlalu panjang, Maru cocok untukmu, lagi pula itu kan juga namamu " Temari menjelaskan. Mereka yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka melalui ear-monitor hanya terkekeh pelan.

-0000000000-

Sejam menjelang Neji, Sasuke dan Sai pergi, mereka masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Sasuke yang duduk di ruang tamu bersama Sakura, Sora, Maru, Neji entah menghilang kemana, sementara Ino dan Sai memilih mengasingkan diri berdua di dalam Sai.

Mereka berdua sibuk memadu kasih dengan menyatukan diri mereka.

" Oh My God, kau benar-benar sangat nikmat sayang " cerocos Sai yang sibuk menggenjot Ino.

Sai yang berada di atas Ino terlihat sangat menikmati adegan yang diperaninya dengan peluh yang mengalir. Ino pun tak kalah menikmatinya. Mereka saling membalas desahan-desahan liar yang saling berlomba dari mulut mereka.

" Damn ! teruskan Sai-kun " Ino mengumpat kepada Sai yang memperlambat tempo gerakannya. Sai hanya membalas Ino dengan seringai nakalnya.

" Haha, kau terlihat semakin seksi kalau marah begini " Sai semakin mengolok gadisnya itu, kemudian Sai menyerang leher porselen Ino yang sudah dipenuhi bercak merah kepemilikan Sai itu.

" Saiiii... " Ino semakin manja. Ia memeluk erat Sai.

" Iya, iya kau tak sabaran sekali " Sai mengelus rambut Ino sebelum kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

" Ah.. ah begitu Sayang.. teruskan, sebentar lagi aku keluar" Ino sangat vulgar dimata Sai saat ini. Beberapa saat kemudian Ino berhasil mendapatkan orgasmenya disusul oleh Sai yang juga orgasme. Mereka berdua ambruk. Lelah dengan kegiatan gila mereka.

" Ah, sudah ya sayang, nanti kau lelah " Sai memeluk Ino dan mengecup kening gadis Yamanaka itu dan menyelimuti tubuh polos Ino sebelum berdiri dan mengarah ke kamar mandi. Sai Meninggal Ino yang masih mengatur nafas.

Sesudah Sai mandi, ia melihat Ino yang sudah berpakaian dan duduk di ujung tempat tidur Sai.

" Kenapa Hime ?" Sai mendekat kearah gadis yang memperlihatkan wajah cemberutnya itu.

" Tidak bisakah kau tidak pergi saat ini ?" Ino bersandar kepada Sai yang duduk di sampingnya.

" Kenapa begitu ? aku harus pergi, kau juga harus pergi juga nanti, kan ?" Sai memegang tangan gadisnya itu, sementara Ino hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

" Sai cepatlah, sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat " teriak Neji dari arah tangga.

" Sai-kun.." rengek Ino.

" Kau harus mengerti Ino sayang, nanti sepulang dari misi ini, kita kan kembali bersama, turunlah dulu, aku mau pakai baju" Sai membujuk Ino. Padahal ia juga enggan meninggal Ino dan tetap disamping gadis itu. Sahabat Sakura ini memang terkenal karena sifat manjanya dan harus dituruti kemauannya.

" Terserah kau sajalah " Ino keluar dari kamar itu dan membanting pintu. Sai hanya menghela nafas, terlebih ia juga melihat jelaga aquamarine gadis itu berkaca-kaca.

Ino menuruni anak tangga dan berlari kearah Sakura dan langsung memeluk gadis Haruno tersebut. Spontan membuat mereka yang ada disana heran melihat Ino yang terisak didalam pelukan Sakura.

" Ino-nee kenapa ?" tanya Konohamaru yang duduk lantai dekat Sora. Ino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya yang tersembunyi dibalik pundak Sakura.

" Hei, kau bertengkar dengan Sai ?" Sakura mengelus punggung Ino sembari menenangkannya.

Sai turun dari tangga bersama Neji dan Tenten, di ikuti oleh Temari, Shika, Matsuri dan Hinata di belakang mereka. Mereka heran dengan kejadian yang ada ruangan tamu mereka. Mereka disana berpandangan dan hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tak mengerti.

Ino melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di sebelah kiri Sakura, ia melihat Sai yang berada di anak tangga dan langsung membuang muka.

" Ayo kita berangkat " ajak Neji kepada Sai dan Sasuke. Kemudian mereka bersiap dan berjalan kearah pintu luar.

" Ingat aktifkan selalu ear-monitor kalian" pesan Shika.

Sebelum Sai berlalu, dia menghampiri Ino dan mencium kening gadis yang hanya terdiam itu.

" Aku akan kembali, jangan menangis lagi " Sai mengelus kepala Ino dan kemudian berlari kecil menyusul Neji dan Sai yang sudah berada diluar.

Mereka yang berdiri di anak tangga langsung mengambil tempat disofa berniat mengistiratkan diri sejenak.

" Bagaimana Shika ? Kau sudah menyelesaikannya ?" tanya Sakura membuka pertanyaan.

" Tak semudah yang kukira, aku harus membuka referensi dan menjabarkan rumus-rumus sialan itu " gerutu Shika.

-0000000000-

Saat ini terlihat tiga orang gadis yang sibuk dengan memadu-padankan pakaian dan make-up mereka. Ya, mereka adalah Ino, Tenten dan Matsuri yang sedang bersiap untuk melaksanakan aksi bagian mereka. Dengan pakaian serba minim mereka akan bekerja malam dibekali senjata oleh Temari dan wejangan dari Shikamaru selaku pengganti Neji, mereka berangkat dengan mobil yang dikendarai oleh Matsuri.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, dalam sebuah aula pertemuan Hotel Mewah Konoha, Sasuke, Sai dan Neji sedang duduk dengan waspada. Mereka dihadapkan pada sebuah hologram besar yang menampilkan seorang pria paruh baya dengan arogan dan keangkuhan yang membuat mereka muak.

" Wah, lihat mereka,pemuda-pemuda tampan yang dibodoh-bodohi oleh pasangan idiot Jiraiya dan Tsunade" olok pria itu. Yang mereka yakini adalah biang dari masalah ini. Orochimaru. Ketiga pemuda itu sudah menegaskan rahang mereka. Sebelum masuk ke ruangan ini, ear-monitor, senjata dan segala sesuatu yang dapat menghubungkan mereka dengan dunia luar sudah ditanggalkan. Disetiap sudut ruangan dihuni oleh tiga orang bodyguard yang mengawasi mereka.

" Langsung saja, apa mau-mu ?" sarkas Neji sambil menatap tajam ke hologram tersebut.

" Hm, sederhananya aku hanya ingin kalian, Squad kalian bergabung denganku, bergabung untuk menguasai dunia, bagaimana?" tawar Orochimaru sambil membelai ular yang dia mainkan ditangannya.

" Dalam mimpimu " Langsung saja Sai menjawab cepat dengan seringaian yang mengerikan. Sementara Sasuke yang berada disebelah kanan Neji melirik jam yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. 4 Jam sudah mereka tertahan disini, didalam ruangan bodoh ini. Jarum pendek pada benda bulat yang melingkar itu sudah menunjukkan angka 8.

" Neji,mereka sengaja mengulur saja bergerak" bisik Sasuke kepada Neji. Sasuke mendapat anggukan dari Neji atas pertanyaan yang ia ajukan.

" Well,kami akan memikirkan tawaranmu, Tuan. Sekarang aku ingin keluar dari tempat bodoh ini. Membosankan " tegas Neji.

"Hahahaha... Sombong sekali kalian, keluarlah kalau kalian bisa dan semoga gadis-gadis kalian keluar dengan selamat dari diskotik itu. Sampai Jumpa.. " Ucapan Orochimaru menyadarkan mereka dengan situasi apa yang akan mereka hadapi setelah ini.

Sai langsung saja bergerak cepat kearah pintu , musuh mereka sudah menghadang. Baku hantam tak terelakkan, mereka harus berhasil mengalahkan orang-orang akatsuki ini dulu agar mereka dapat menyelamatkan Ino, Tenten dan Matsuri.

.

.

.

-0000000000-

Di markas mereka, 2 jam setelah kepergian tim yang mengintai ke diskotik, mereka kehilangan Sakura. Sakura tak dapat mereka temukan di dalam rumah besar itu.

"Shit.. Sakura pergi mengekori mereka" ucap Temari kesal.

" Bagaimana ini, Temari-nee ?" cicit Hinata takut.

" Sialan, Sasuke dan yang lainnya tak bisa dihubungi dan komunikasi dengan Ino juga terputus dari mereka memasuki diskotik terkutuk itu " Shikamaru ikut kesal dengan apa yang terjadi.

" Gaara, dimana posisi kalian ?"tanya Shikamaru kepada Gaara.

"Kami berada di ruangan kepala kepolisian, dia baru saja keluar dari sini, jadi kami sedang mencari petunjuk atau sesuatu yang mengarah pada apa yang kita cari " Jelas Gaara. Gaara dan Naruto tidak bisa diharapkan. Posisi mereka sangat jauh dari tempat diskotik itu berada.

-0000000000-

2 Jam yang lalu, di A-Cee Diskotik

Tim Ino memasuki diskotik, ruangan yang pengap penuh dengan asap rokok dan bau minuman beralkohol yang sangat kentara sekali. Mereka memasuki diskotik itu dengan anggun sehingga menarik atensi dari beberapa pria hidung belang. Mereka mendekati meja bar,duduk berbaris melingkar, disana sudah ada dua orang pemuda yang sudah mabuk. Mereka memesan minuman kepada bartender yang terpisahkan meja dari mereka.

" Satu Wine dan Dua Margarita, Plese !" Seru Ino dengan nada manja kepada Bartender tersebut.

" Wait a minutes, Nona " Jawab sang bartenderberkulit tan dengan kedipan menggoda kepada Ino. Ayolah, tak ada yang bisa menolak pesona dari seorang wanita cantik,anggun namun susah diraih seperti Ino.

Matsuri yang duduk disebelah kiri Ino melebarkan pandangannya, menengok ke segala arah yang bisa dicapai oleh mata gelap gadis berambut coklat tersebut.

" 2 orang di kursi setengah melingkar adalah bagian mereka " bisik Matsuri kepada Ino. Langsung saja atensi Ino dan Tenten mengarah pada apa yang disebutkan Matsuri. Terlihat 2 orang pemuda dengan wajah menyerupai ikan hiu dan rambut cepak coklat dengan 6 orang gadis yang mengerayangi mereka. Mereka mengeram nikmat dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh jalang-jalang bayaran tersebut.

"Menjijikan.. Iiiiuuhh" bisik Tenten ngeri melihat pandangan bodoh tersebut.

"sial.. sambungan kita kepada tim lainnya terputus " keluh Ino.

" Lihatlah, diatas dekat pintu masuk terdapat perusak sinyal, itulah yang menyebabkan koneksi kita terputus " ucap Matsuri lagi.

" Mereka benar-benar Sialan " rutuk Tenten lagi.

"Jangan menghujat terus Nona-nona, ini pesanan kalian " Bartender menyodorkan tiga gelas minuman yang dipesan Ino tadi.

" Thanks " balas Ino.

" Damn , mereka menyadari kita, bersiaplah ladies !" seru Tenten melihat dua orang incaran mereka tadi menghampiri.

"Waw. Lihat ini, gadis-gadis seksi datang untuk memuaskan kita " Ujar pria bermuka hiu sambil menggoda Ino dengan menyampirkan tangannya kepinggang gadis itu.

" Lepaskan tangan kotormu dari tubuhku Brengsek" geram Ino sambil memelintir tangan pria itu. Kegaduhan tersebut mengundang perhatian orang-orang yang ada disana. Terlihatlah tiga anggota yang memakai cincin yang sama dengan kedua lelaki itu juga menghampiri mereka.

Tenten sudah mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari arah pahanya, berhasil menggores wajah pemuda berambut coklat yang dengannya. Mereka harus berkelahi, mereka dijebak. Tentu saja. Kehadiran mereka sudah diketahui.

Ino, Tenten dan Matsuri bersusah payah menghajar musuh mereka. mereka kalah telak. Darah sudah bercucuran di wajah cantik mereka. Mereka tidak memiliki kesempatan lagi untuk melawan.

Ino tergeletak di dekat meja bar, pria berwajah hiu tadi langsung saja menjambak rambutnya sampai wajahnya terangkat membuat Ino mengaduh pasrah.

"Wah kau tetap menggoda meski sudah berlumuran darah seperti ini, sayaang" Ujar pria itu sambil menatap Ino penuh nafsu.

Dan disinilah mereka. berdiri diatas meja bar dengan tangan diikat menggantung keatas. Kondisi Ino lah yang paling parah diantara mereka bertiga. Dengan atasan yang hampir lepas seutuhnya, hanya meninggkan bra tanpa tali yang melilit didadanya. Kesadarannya hampir hilang, dia sudah dicumbui oleh pria berambut coklat tadi dengan ganas, bibir Ino sudah berdarah. Bahkan disudut mata Ino sudah mengalir air matanya.

" Sudahlah Hidan, kau membuatnya hampir mati " cegah pria bermuka hiu kepada temannya yang hampir menyetubuhi Ino dengan posisi berdiri.

"Ah kau tak tau sensasi bercinta dengan posisi begini kawan " keluh pria bernama Hidan tersebut.

BRAAAAAKK..

Mereka terkejut dengan pintu masuk yang sudah ditendang oleh seorang gadis mendadak masuk ke tempat mereka.

" Wah, ada tamu, silahkan masuk Nona manis, wah dia benar-benar.. kau mau menyusul temanmu yang tiga ini Nona ?" tanya Hidan antusias..

" Diam kau, dasar Brengsek kalian semua " Sakura menggertakkan giginya. Pertanda amarah gadis merah muda ini sudah dipuncak. Melihat sahabatnya, melihat anggota Squadnya tak berdaya benar-benar membuat gadis Haruno ini meledak.

Sakura mengamuk, menghajar siapa saja yang dia siapa saja yang ada dihadapannya. Menyerang tanpa ampun.

-0000000-

.

.

.

Setelah berhasil keluar dari aula itu, Neji dan timnya langsung menyambar senjata dan ear-monitor mereka sebelum mengarah ke tempat parkir mobil mereka.

" Shika, kami sudah keluar " mulai Neji sambil berlari menyusul Sasuke dan Sai yang sudah dulu.

" Cepatlah, Sakura juga pergi menyusul mereka" Temari langsung saja menyambar menjawab sapaan Neji.

"Apa ?" mata Sasuke membulat tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Jantung pemuda tampan itu memompa dengan cepat, takut terjadi sesuatu dengan gadis keras kepala itu.

Langsung saja mobil mereka melaju dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dianggap remeh. Kecepatan mereka yang seharusnya di lakukan di sirkuit oleh ahli di bidangnya.

.

.

.

-000000-

Sakura langsung saja mendekat ke arah meja bar, mulai melepaskan tali Matsuri yang berjarak dekatnya. Saat ini yang bisa membantunya hanya Matsuri karena keadaannya tak separah Tenten apalagi Ino. Sakura melepaskan ikatan Matsuri bersusah payah karena musuhnya terus menggapainya dari bawah. Musuh terus berdatangan dari arah luar, seolah mereka memang dipanggil untuk menghabisi Sakura dan teman-temannya.

"Aaaaggggh.. " Ikatan Matsuri terlepas diiringi Sakura merintih ketika pahanya berhasil digores oleh salah satu dari mereka. Langsung saja Matsuri terjun ke arah pemuda itu dan menghajarnya habis-habisan.

Sakura kemudian melepaskan ikatan Tenten, memastikan gadis yang dipacari Neji itu baik-baik saja. Meski tak memiliki tenaga seperti biasa Tenten masih bisa melindungi dirinya dari musuh.

BRAAAAAK..

Pintu kembali terbuka dengan paksa , menampilkan 3 orang pemuda dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Sakura dan yang lainnya juga terkejut melihat Neji dan Timnya datang. Mereka langsung menebas apa saja yang ada di depan mereka.

Sakura menitikkan air mata melihat kondisi Ino yang terbilang mengenaskan. Sakura menepuk pelan pipi gadis itu untuk memastikan kesadarannya.

"Aaaaaggh.. Sa..ku...ra.."rintih Ino sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya. Sakura melepas kemeja putihnya sehingga menampilkan crop top warna hitam yang dia pakai. Dia memakaikan kemeja itu untuk menutupi tubuh polos Ino. Sakura menurunkan Ino dan membopong tubuh Ino ke tepi ruangan. Sai yang melirik kekasihnya itu tak tega langsung saja menghajar musuh mereka, menyulut emosi dan kemarahan terhadap siapa saja yang memandang Ino dan tubuhnya.

Sakura bergabung dengan mereka untuk menghadapi musuh. Sasuke mendekati Sakura untuk melindungi gadis itu. Seorang musuh mencoba menusuk Sasuke dari belakang, langsung saja Sakura memeluk Sasuke dan berputar sehingga kaki Sakura dapat menendang pisau itu. Setidaknya Sakura berusaha agar anggota Squadnya tidak terluka.

Bantuan lain datang. Menma, Lee dan Kiba datang membantu mereka, meski awalnya Neji dan team mereka heran dengan apa yang terjadi tapi akan mendapatkan penjelasan nanti.

" Kami datang membantu kalian " ucapan singkat Menma mendapat anggukan dari anggota tim Neji. Mereka terus bertarung melawan musuh.

Sai mendekati Ino dan melihat tubuh gadisnya yang penuh dengan luka-luka.

" Maafkan aku, maafkan aku sayaang " Sai menitikkan air matanya, membungkus tubuh kurus itu dengan jaket yang dia pakai.

Pertarungan selesai. Mereka mendapat memar dan luka-luka kecil. Mereka bersiap keluar dari tempat laknat itu.

Matsuri yang dibantu keluar oleh Kiba, Tenten yang digendong oleh Neji, begitu juga dengan Ino yang digendong bridal style oleh Sai.

Sakura menghela nafas dan mencoba berdiri dari duduknya. Pahanya terluka dengan darah mengalir cukup membuat gadis ini kesusahan berdiri.

"Kenapa kau nakal dan keras kepala sekali ? Aku berharap bayi yang ada didalam kandunganmu tak nakal seperti ibunya kelak " Sasuke melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya kepada gadis yang ada di depannya ini.

" Ayoo " Sasuke menghadapkan punggungnya dan langsung saja Sakura meraihnya agar Sasuke dapat menggendongnya.

Mereka yang terakhir keluar dari diskotik sialan itu.

Mereka dapat mendengar Temari dan Hinata yang sangat khawatir.

" Kami baru saja di serang oleh musuh, aku tak tau mereka siapa" Shikamaru langsung saja memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka..

Apalagi setelah ini ?

To Be Continued...

.

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _Hei teman-teman.. maaf beribu maaf fict ini sudah lama sekali tidak update.,._

 _Sungguh tidak bermaksud membuat fict ini bersarang laba-laba dan berdebu..._

 _Aku akan berusaha untuk update minimal sekali seminggu dari sekarang.._

 _Doakan fict ini cepat selesai yaaa.._

 _Salam hangat tersayang.._

 _ **Ayumi-chan, istri masa depan Kim Taehyung :***_


End file.
